See you on the other side
by sillycucumber
Summary: AU:What if Harry had shaken Draco's hand? What if the sorting hat had decided to put Hermione in Ravenclaw after all? When Ron and Ginny stumble into a paralel world, they find out the answer to these questions and a few more.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. Didn't take me long to get back with another story, did it? Well, once again this is going to be a little different, but hopefully enjoyable all the same.

I don't own any of this, sadly. Enjoy reading stuff that doesn't belong to me!

* * *

Ginny had never run so much in her entire life as she was right now. The corridors were silent and empty aside from the slapping of two pairs of sneakers against the stone floors as two teens pelted towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Gin, come _on_!" Hissed Ron, grabbing her arm and dragging her down the hall.

Ginny wanted to scream 'It's not my fault I'm not a lanky git like you!", but the effort of talking would have taken more of her breath away. And so, she simply dug further and pushed herself to run faster.

Ron was breathing very hard and finally came to a stop in the middle of the hallway, bent over double trying to catch his breath. He felt rather than saw his little sister collapse against the wall, her own breath rattling and deep. He gulped down air as he listened, waiting anxiously for the sound of footsteps. Surely Filch would have lost them by now…

"Ron…" Ginny gasped. "You… are…"

"Yeah yeah, save the profanities for when we're back in the tower." He whispered, waving a hand impatiently at her. He tiled his head to the side a listened.

And he froze.

"Are they here my sweet? Detention for two more tonight I think…"

Ron resisted the urge to scream in frustration. How could the old man have caught them so quickly? "Ginny…get up." Ron hissed desperately, pulling his sister up from the floor.

Ginny muffled a groan of protest and let Ron drag her down the hallway, their cloaks billowing out behind them. The moonlight was bathing the walls in silver as they ran down a corridor Ginny couldn't recall having ever walked down before.

"Ron… I can't run anymore." She breathed, tugging him to a halt.

"_What_!" he whispered harshly, whirling on her. "Yes you can, come on!" he urged, pulling her into a power walk.

Ginny tripped over her robes and let out a squeal. "Ron, I lost my shoe."

"Just leave it, come on!"

"Look, in here." Ginny said, pulling him to a stop. She grabbed the handle of the large oak door, but it wouldn't turn. "Oh come on!" she growled, juggling the handle.

Ron shoved her aside and pulled out his wand. "_Alohamora_."

Nothing happened.

He tried again, and this time Ginny did the same. With the combined effort of the spell, the door clicked open and they hurried inside the room.

Ron shut the door as soon as they were both in, whipped his wand out and did a series of locking charms and silencing charms on it. Filch would never get in now, being the squib he was.

He heard Ginny collapse onto the floor again as he pressed his ear to the wooden door, listening for any signs of the old caretaker.

"Pillock." Ginny finally said, apparently regaining her composure.

Ron looked around at her incredulously. "Me? _You're_ the one who wanted to come out in the middle of the night and practice dueling… _without Harry's cloak_!" he yelled angrily. "Do you know what would have happened if we got caught? I can't get into anymore goddamn trouble after everything we've done in the past. And we're both _prefects_ Ginny!"

"Gee, I wasn't aware you and Hermione had switched bodies over night." Ginny said, standing up. "Seriously Ron, what's life without a little risk?" she asked with a smirk.

Ron looked like he was going to crack a smile, but instead pursed his lips and pressed his ear against the door again. She sighed, figuring they would just have to wait for a while until Filch stopped prowling the corridors for them. She looked around, swinging her foot with the missing shoe in a childlike fashion.

They were in a fairly large room with massive bay windows. It was dusty and had obviously not been used in a great deal many years. There was no furniture anywhere in the room at all.

"Is he gone?" Ginny asked, looking at her brother over her shoulder.

Ron pressed his ear to the door harder and heard the familiar grainy voice for the caretaker.

"What's this Mrs. Norris?... a _shoe_. They must be close."

Ron felt his blood go cold.

"They must be close my dear."

Ron felt Ginny come stand next to him as the scratching of claws ran over the bottom of the other side of the door. Ginny grabbed Ron's arm tightly in fear.

"No, no-one's in there. That's locked that is." Filch said. "Come on, we'll find 'em."

Ron felt a wave of relief rush over him as the footsteps receded until there was nothing but silence. "Thank Merlin. I thought we would be busted for sure." He chuckled, leaning against the door.

"Can we go now?"

"Not yet. Just wait a few minutes incase he comes back."

Ginny sighed, ran a hand through her flaming red hair and took another look around the room. It was rather dark and drenched in shadow, but something in the corner suddenly caught her eye.

"Hey, look at this." Ginny said, crossing over to the object. She pulled out her wand. "_Lumos_." She commanded, and pointed the beam into the shadow where the large object was positioned.

It was a mirror, a good eight feet tall and four feet wide. It had a golden frame around it had was propped up quite innocently against the wall. Ginny went to move closer to it, when Ron grabbed her shoulder and kept her back.

"Wait." He said, eyeing the mirror suspiciously. "Don't."

"It's just a mirror." Ginny said, smiling.

"And that thing you wrote in when you were eleven was just a diary." He retorted. He saw her flinch and sighed, instantly wishing he hadn't said that. "Look, I just don't think we should muck around with things we don't know anything about, alright?"

"It's not evil Ron." Ginny said confidently, stepping out of his grasp.

Ron nodded, believing her. Ever since the said incident with the diary, Ginny had always had this uncanny ability to sense evil or danger in anything or anyone. It made her a good judge of character and would make her a good Auror.

Ginny lowered her wand and peered at the mirror. As she stepped closer, she expected to see her sixteen year old face peering back at her, but as she stood directly in front of it, she saw nothing but the room behind her. It was like she was not even there. Like she really were wearing Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Have I turned into a vampire over night?" she asked, waving and moving around a little in front of the mirror. Still she could see nothing but the room behind her.

"I sincerely hope not. Here, move over." Ron said, standing next to her. As he did so he found that he could also not be seen. Just the room behind them.

"Strange." Ron said, reaching out to touch the glass. When Ron did something, it wasn't softly or carefully. So when he reached out blindly, expecting to have his hand slam against the mirror, he did not expect his hand to go sailing right through it.

He let out a yelp and lost his footing, causing him to go crashing into the mirror. No, not into… _through_.

Ginny let out a cry of surprise as Ron landed hard on the floor on the other side of the mirror, his robes sprawling around him. "Ron!" Ginny cried. She took a few tentative steps towards it, looking through at him. "Ron, are you hurt?"

Ron groaned and pushed himself up off the floor. "Only my ego." He groaned, rubbing his side. He looked at his surrounding, feeling thoroughly confused. He looked in the mirror and saw not himself, but Ginny staring right back at him as if through a window, concern and puzzlement all over her face. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Ginny said. Her voice was like an echo, as if they were standing at opposite ends of a massive hall or cave. She stepped towards the mirror and looked at it with curiosity. "Look, just get back here so we can go to bed, please." She pleaded.

Ron nodded, not needing telling twice. He took two deliberate steps towards the mirror and…

Smack.

"OW!" Ron yelled, massaging his forehead as he had walked right into the glass. He looked at the mirror in horror, getting a very bad feeling. "Oh no." he muttered. He put a hand to the mirror and his hand connected with the barrier. "Oh no… no no NO!" He yelled, slapping the barrier with his hand.

"Cant you get back?" Ginny asked, worrying her hands.

"Oh sure I can, I'm just admiring the craftsmanship of the frame for a moment." Ron said. "Of _course_ I can't bloody get back!" he roared.

"Okay, calm down!" Ginny said with a scowl, looking at the frame. She poked it with her finger and the glass rippled like water for a moment.

Ron looked at her, guessing what she was planning. "Don't even try it Ginny. Just go get someone will you?"

"It's two in the morning Ron, who am I going to get?"

"I don't know! Go wake Hermione up or something… just don't do anything rash." Ron said, turning away and looking around at the room. It looked exactly the same as the one he had just been in… was in… whatever. But, there was a strange atmosphere to the room. Difficult to describe, and even more difficult to determine.

"This is too weird." He thought out loud, feeling a migraine coming on. "Ginny? Are you going to get help or…"

But Ron stopped short as he saw Ginny walk through the mirror, the non-existent pane shimmering around her as she passed through it. She shook herself as if just passing through something very cold and smiled up at him.

Ron did not return it. "Please tell me what your definition of 'rash' is so I can BLOODY CORRECT YOU!"

"Will you _stop_ it?" Ginny hissed, hitting him in the arm. "I wanted to see if both of us could get back through, like we could both unlock the door just now."

"And what if we can't?" Ron asked, giving her a look. "Then what were you planning to do?"

Ginny's smile faltered. "Well… just let's try again shall we?" she said hastily, eyeing the mirror.

"Right, come on." Ron said, taking her hand and leading her to the opposite wall. "Okay, I have a plan."

Ginny clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes.

"What?" Ron asked indignantly.

"Oh please. You're idea of a good plan is 'Everyone on three!'".

"I beg your pardon? This actually happens to be a very good, well thought out, and intelligent plan." Ron said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh yeah? And what is it?"

Ron grabbed her hand, moved her next to him and looked at the mirror. "Okay, on three." He said.

Ginny didn't even have time to burst out laughing, as he had skipped numbers One and Two, simply shouted "THREE" and broke into a sprint. Ginny caught up with him… they were nearly at the mirror…

SMACK!

They both collided with the very real, corporeal barrier and fell back onto the floor with grunts. Ron sighed in defeat, but Ginny got up instantly and let out a cry of anger.

"On _three_? _That's_ the master plan? God, why couldn't I have gotten stuck in a mirror with Percy? At least _he'd_ think of something better than 'Have at you!'. Honestly, we wouldn't even be in this mess if you hadn't put your arm through it. You just had to touch. Why do you always have to _touch_?"

Ron rolled his eyes and picked himself up from the floor, dusting off his robes as he ignored her complaining and looked around again. It looked as though they hadn't even left the room. Or perhaps they hadn't… it was all a little too hard to grasp. What Ron _did_ know, was that they were definitely still at Hogwarts, and that was comforting.

"… and what's Harry going to think when he wakes up tomorrow, trots down for breakfast and doesn't find me? What is he going to do? Who is going to make him drink his juice in the morning…"

"Ginny, stop." Ron said, grabbing her arms to put a stop to her rambling. "Just breathe, okay?"

She nodded and did as he instructed, trying to calm herself down.

"Good. Now, let's just think about this calmly and rationally. Look around. We're still at Hogwarts aren't we?"

Ginny nodded. "Seems like it."

"Right, I thought so too. So, if we're still at Hogwarts then that means…" he trailed off, looking at her expectantly.

Ginny bit her lip. "That… there are draughty bathrooms?"

"Dumbledore! It means Dumbledore's here somewhere!" Ron cried, rolling his eyes. "All we have to do is get to Dumbledore, explain what happened and get him to make the mirror all walk-through-able again."

"If it was that easy, why didn't you tell me do to that _before_ I walked through the mirror then?"

"I _did_!"

Ginny shut her mouth instantly, realizing that in fact he actually had told her to go and get someone else to help. She sighed and pocketed her wand. "Okay, off we go then. But if we get detention, I'm blaming it all on you."

Ron nodded, listened to check no-one was outside and opened the door for her with a reassuring smile.

Ginny walked out into the hallway and gave each end a glance. Seeing the coast was clear, she beckoned Ron after him. He shut the door behind them, locked it and followed her up the corridor.

The halls were the same, the tapestries were the same… and yet, there was something different about the aura of the castle. As if it was a fake copy of the castle.

Ginny felt slightly uneasy and looked to Ron to see if he felt the same, but she was surprised to see him smiling. "What' so funny?"

Ron chuckled slowly, shook his head and increased his speed, putting him in front of her. "Draughty bathrooms." He laughed disbelievingly.

* * *

"Cauldron cake."

Ginny looked at her brother with slight surprise as the gargoyle stepped aside. "How do you know the password to Dumbledore's office?" she asked as they stepped onto the ascending staircase. "Only the staff and Head's know it."

"Funny about that, because I actually happen to be dating our current Head Girl." He said with a lopsided grin in her direction.

Ginny smiled as they moved upwards in a spiral direction and in no time at all, were standing at the door of the Headmaster's office. She felt herself shake, feeling once again intimidated by the prospect of seeing the old man so late at night.

"Are you sure he'll be up here?" she asked Ron.

"Oh sure. If he's not still up going over some important papers to do with school uniforms or lunch orders or something, he'll be in his chambers which are just off his office. Either way, he'll be here." Ron said, knocking on the door.

They waited patiently for a summons to enter, but none came. Ron exchanged a look with Ginny and knocked again.

"Listen, maybe we should just go up to Gryffindor Tower and lie low. I mean, two hundred points from Gryffindor for wandering about the school after hours is not something I'm terribly keen on experiencing right now." Ginny said, rubbing her arms against the chill of the night.

Ron sighed, grabbed the handle and pushed the door inward. As soon as he took one step over the threshold, the candles in the room suddenly all came to life and illuminated the room with a soft glow. Ron, pulling himself together, grabbed Ginny's hand and entered the room properly.

This office had always been of supreme interest to both the Weasley children. With its interesting dark detectors and its astronomy tools and other instruments they didn't know the name of, it was almost a pleasure to be there. And it would have been, their reasons for being there notwithstanding.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny called weakly, as if afraid Dumbledore would storm angrily into the room, demanding why they were up there so late.

Ron walked over to the phoenix on its perch and admired it. "Hey Fawkes." He said softly.

The phoenix looked at Ron, gave a friendly chorus of phoenix song and tucked its head under its wing for a nap. Ron looked at the door off to the right of the room and ruffled his hair.

"Think we should wake him?" Ron asked.

Ginny pursed her lips in thought. "I still maintain we go to Gryffindor Tower."

"Yeah, or we could wake him and tell him we just fell through some strange mirror."

"Or,' came a familiar voice from the door ', you could tell him why you are in his office at half past two in the morning, with one of you missing her shoe."

Ginny and Ron spun around to see Dumbledore standing on the threshold of his office dressed in his nightwear, a twinkle in his eye and an amused expression on his face.

"Professor Dumbledore, we're sorry to disturb you so late." Ron said, taking a bold step forward.

"Not at all Mr. Wealsey. It's been quite a while since I could entertain guests at such a late hour." The headmaster beamed. "However, I would prefer it if you were in bed in your dormitories. You know how Professor McGonagall gets about students being out of bed after curfew."

"Yes, and we're terribly sorry about that sir." Ginny said. "But, see… there's something we need to ask you. Or, rather tell you."

Ron felt it rather inappropriate at that time to tell the headmaster that he seemed weird. In fact, everything they had seen so far had seemed a little weird. It was something Ron couldn't put his finger on. Something was off.

Dumbledore assessed the two teens in front of him, before indicating they should sit down. They did so rather tentively as the headmaster made his way to sit behind his desk. Once he was seated, he let out a sigh and folded his hands in his lap.

"Now, tell me what is so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow morning."

"Well, you see sir, I convinced Ron to come practice some Dueling with me rather late at night just tonight, but I thought we would finish earlier than we did. You know, I get so into it… anyway, we sort of went over time and when we realized what the time actually was and tried to get back to Gryffindor Tower, Mr. Filch came after us."

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to smile, but instead said 'Go on."

"So then, we ducked into this room on the sixth floor and hid for a while. But, while we were there we saw a…"

"A mirror." Dumbledore said, cutting Ron off.

Ron and Ginny exchanged glances. "Oh. So, you know about this mirror that isn't really a mirror then."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked, although he knew.

"Well, we couldn't see ourselves in it!" Ginny said. "And then dunderbrains over here had to go and try and touch it and he just sort of… fell through it like it was a big gaping hole into another room. I came through to try and help him because he couldn't get back, but…"

"No, I imagine he couldn't." Dumbledore said, rubbing his eyes as if he were suddenly very tired. "Oh dear, you'd think I would have learnt by now not to leave special mirrors lying around."

Ron stifled a laugh. He knew he was referring to the Mirror or Erised, but Dumbledore wasn't to know that. "So, we came here wondering if you could maybe explain what happened. I mean, nothing here looks much different."

"It wont now, but I have no doubt it is very different to where you came from." Dumbledore said, looking at Ron.

"Sir, what do you mean 'where we came from'?" Ginny asked. "We haven't gone anywhere. We're still here… at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore looked at her before sighing. "This is going to be a hard concept for you to grasp, but I feel I have no choice but to explain it to you until we can get you back." He said. Once he realized he had both students attention, he continued.

"That mirror is no ordinary mirror as you no doubt have guessed. We were keeping it safe for the Ministry until they could organize a more appropriate place for it to be kept. It is not a mirror… but a gateway. A portal to another world along the same parallel as yours. This is not your world, but a different one. Surely you have sensed something very different about this castle since you fell through."

Ron nodded. He had felt something different. Not bad or evil… just different.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Ginny said, sitting upright. "Are you telling us that we've just fallen into another dimension or something?" she demanded.

Ron winced at his sister's tone in front of Dumbledore, but the headmaster didn't seem to mind. "If that is the explanation that you fell will help you understand this, then yes."

"And you just believe us?" Ron asked incredulously. "Just like that? We could be Death Eaters for all you know."

Once again, Dumbledore smile. He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out something very familiar looking and placed it on the desk. "Do you know what this is?"

"A Sneakascope." Ron said, peering at the little top. It was completely silent. "Ah, so _this_ is how you know if students are lying to you. And here I thought you were just a really good judge of character." Ron chuckled.

"We're in another alternate dimension." Ginny muttered, shaking her head as Dumbledore put the dark detector away. "Because our lives were weird enough already."

"While this world is not completely opposite to yours, no doubt you will notice many small differences to where you are from." Dumbledore said, resuming his explanation. "I do not know what it is like for you on the other side of that mirror, but I am positive it is slightly, if not formidably different."

"Sir, as long as there's one sun in the sky, day turns into night and you have Quidditch, then I think it can't be that much of a shock." Ginny said.

Dumbledore smiled at her. "We can not truly decipher the true differences until the morning. This brings us to our next issue. What do to with the two of you." He said. "Obviously you cannot go walking around like that. This castle is only big enough for one Ronald and one Ginerva Weasley after all."

"Wait a minute. We can't _stay_ here!" Ginny cried. "We came to you so could send us back!"

"And I will, but I cannot do that until both our portal opens up, and I do not know the exact time of when that will be. And you cannot go wondering around in our world looking the way you do. People will suspect foul play." Dumbledore said firmly.

Ginny sat back, not wanting to push him any further.

"So, there's already one of each of us here? I mean, two of us… I mean, er…" Ron said, feeling confused.

"While the world is generally identical, some circumstances will not be. If there is a Ronald Weasley in your world, so must there be here. And I can assure you, the Ronald I know is quite real."

"Strange thought isn't it? There being another one of us out there somewhere." Ginny muttered as Dumbledore stood up.

"Except they're not out there somewhere… they're here." Ron replied.

"Now,' Dumbledore said, coming around his desk to stand in front of them, 'let me see what I can do about your appearances. You will have to stay here at the castle until I can get that portal open once more."

"How long is that going to take?" Ginny asked.

"Like I said Ginerva, I can't be sure. Days, hours, perhaps weeks…" Dumbledore shrugged.

"_Weeks_?" Ron cried, standing up. "We can't be missing for that long! People in our world with wonder what's going on! They'll be frantic… mum'll kill us…"

"Mr. Weasley!" Dumbledore laughed, holding his hands up to stop Ron and Ginny worrying. "No doubt your disappearance will be detected in the morning, and your version of myself with have no difficulty figuring out what happened to you both."

"Doesn't mean Harry still won't go mental." Ron said.

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked suddenly, giving Ron a strange expression.

Ron exchanged a glance with Ginny. "Yeah, why?"

Dumbledore seemed to be doing some quick thinking, but he simply smiled. "Shall we continue? Now, you will both maintain the mantra that you are both siblings, which I'm sure, will not be a hassle. Perhaps Ginny, you would like to be in the same year as Ronald? Just for the time being of course."

Ginny nodded hastily. "Yeah!"

"Wonderful! Now, stand still both of you while I perform the glamour."

Ron and Ginny stayed silent as Dumbledore waved his wand over their faces, making their features change. By the time he was done, Ron felt no different, but knew he must look different.

And his suspicious were correct when Ginny burst into giggles beside him. "You look ridiculous." She said, pointing at him. Her voice had been altered slightly, but not so much that it was unrecognizable.

Ron frowned and looked into the nearest mirror, resisting the urge to cry out in surprise. His hair was now rather long, touching his collar and had been turned dark brown. His eyes were still blue but his nose was a different shape and his freckles were no longer existent. It was a surreal experience to look at yourself and see another person, and it was something he had only done once in his life. He was pleased to report he looked considerably more handsome that last time though.

He turned on Ginny who was still giggling and smiled. "So do you." He chuckled. His voice too had been altered.

Her hair was now rather long and pitch black, making her look like Harry's long lost sister. Her eyes were still brown and her face too was free from freckles. Her nose was made a little longer and her face was a little narrower, but other than that she still carried her aura.

Ginny flipped a few strands of hair over her shoulder and gave him a smug look.

"So, what names do we use? Surely we can't call ourselves Ginny and Ron." Ron asked Dumbledore.

"You're absolutely right Ronald. Lets call you Ben, and Ginny you may be called Cassie."

Ron and Ginny looked at him in disbelief.

"And your surname can be McDowell." Dumbledore added cheerfully. "Now, I will keep up the façade that you are exchange students from a smaller witchcraft institution in London, and you have already been sorted. Now, what houses are you both in?"

"Gryffindor." They said together instantly.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, there's one similarity. But, I won't have you just waltzing into Gryffindor tower at this time of night. So, both of you will take this note,' he said, summoning parchment and a quill, ', and stay in the infirmary. Just for the night." He said, writing a note to Madam Pomfrey.

Ron sighed and took the note from his headmaster. "Okay." He said in his different voice. "Should we come up here in the morning?"

"No, go straight to the Great Hall. I will announce you at breakfast."

Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her black hair. "Bloody hell. This is all my fault."

"You're damn right this is all your fault." Ron said testily, opening the door for her so they could leave. "If you had just gone to get someone in the first place and not walked through…"

"Excuse me, but _you're_ the one who just had to try and touch it!"

"Maybe I really should have been Percy, then he could tell you what a twit your being."

Dumbledore smiled to himself as the two teens left his office, their bickering echoing up the staircase until it faded into nothing. He looked at his faithful pet on his perch and sighed.

"Harry Potter eh? This _will _be interesting to see."

* * *

A/N – Dum dum duuuuuum. I know it wasn't terribly interesting, but most first chapters never are. I'm just testing this out to see your reactions to it before I decide to continue, so don't get too attached to it just incase I decide to scrap the whole idea. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! This is where you'll make up your mind whether or not you really want to keep reading. I know this story is a little cliché, but what life without it?

* * *

Early next morning just at the crack of dawn, Ron grunted as someone dragged him out of his wonderful dream about Hermione dressed in a bikini and smothered in chocolate by prodding him sharply in the shoulder.

"Ron? Wake up." Whispered a girl.

"Go 'way. Five more minutes." He grumbled, swiping his hand randomly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and slapped Ron hard in the arm. "Wake up you dolt. We're going to be late."

Ron sat up a little with a cry and looked around his surroundings with blurry eyes. "What the… why am I in the infirmary? And who are …" he stopped as he looked at the unfamiliar girl before him for a moment and sighed, the events of the previous night flooding back to him like a bad dream. "Oh, Ginny."

Ginny snorted and sat down on the chair beside his bed. "Good morning to you too."

Ron sat up, brushed his brown hair out of his eyes and yawned. "What time is it?"

"Just after seven. I was tired of listening to you snoring like a pack of trolls and figured we could go down for breakfast early anyway." Ginny said, stretching like a cat.

Ron sat up fully and looked at his sister beside him. It was going to take a while to get used to her looking like that. "You couldn't sleep?"

Ginny shook her head. "No. I'm always like that in a strange place."

"Strange place? This is Hogwarts." Ron chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"No Ron, it isn't." Ginny said, looking around. "Not really. It's like… a copy. But it's not our home."

Ron nodded, feeling the same way. Something was off about this place, as if the natural order of things he was so used to had been shifted, or had tilted to one side. It was a strange feeling, but he had to learn to ignore it for the time being.

He swung his legs out of the bed and picked his shoes up from the floor. "So, breakfast? And then if we have time we can perhaps try and get through that mirror again."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Try and slam into it more like it. And there's no point… I already tried this morning."

Ron, who had been pulling on his shoe, looked over his shoulder at her. "And?"

"Well, I'm still here aren't I?" she snapped.

"Okay, yeesh. Don't be taking your ego problems out on me." He said, going back to his shoelace. "Besides, it really was a waste of time. Dumbledore would have told us if it was open again."

Ginny frowned. "How can you be so calm about all this? Didn't you hear what he said? We're in a _parallel universe_!"

Ron smiled, did up his other shoe and walked around to her. "I'm not calm Ginny, but I'm not hysterical either. We could be in far worse places than here you know. And sure, it feels strange here… but if Dumbledore's here, what can be so bad about that?"

Ginny sighed. "I guess it can't be all that bad if you're here with me too." She said with a smile.

Ron laughed and slung an arm around her. "See? That's the spirit. Now come on, I'm starving. I haven't eaten since dinner."

* * *

When they arrived at the Great Hall, it was practically deserted. Instantly, Ron's eyes drifted to the Gryffindor table to find only a few early risers sitting there. He smiled as he spotted someone familiar sitting at the table.

"Well, there's one thing that hasn't changed." He said.

Ginny looked as he pointed and she smiled. Neville was sitting with his back to them, munching away on his breakfast with a book propped up in front of him. Ginny had always liked Neville. He was one of the kindest boys she had ever met and he had really come out of himself in his later years.

"Where do you think we are?" She asked, looking around. "I'm always up early."

"Hmm, I'm probably still in bed. Either that or Harry's trying to drag me up." Ron chuckled. He looked up at the teacher's podium and saw McGonagall, Flitwick, himself…

Ron spluttered and did a double take as he saw the other version of himself, bobbed down next to Professor Flitwick and talking away happily as if they were old friends. It was a very surreal experience to see an exact copy of himself. Red hair, freckles, long nose… and yet there were some differences. The Ron up there had shorter hair than he normally wore it, and he seemed to be a little lighter in personality.

Ron watched in interest as the other Ron clapped Flitwick on the back and stood up. And it was then that he noticed a badge on the other boy's chest.

"Ginny!" Ron hissed, grabbing his sister by the arm. "Look… look at me."

"I am!" Ginny said, frowning at him.

"No, not me… _me_! Him!" Ron said, pointing. "Look, I'm Head Boy!"

Ginny looked as the other Ron strode confidently down from the teacher's podium over to the Gryffindor table and sat himself down opposite Neville, leaping into his meal instantly. And indeed, there was a shiny Head Boy badge gleaming on his robes.

"Wow." Ginny said. "Maybe I should take him back with me instead of you. I think Hermione would prefer this Ron."

Ron threw her a glare but continued to watch himself from the entrance to the hall. And then a sudden thought occurred to him.

"Where's Hermione then?" he wondered out loud, looking around. "Isn't she always up early?"

"Are you two simply going to stand there all day, or are you going to go in?" said a familiar voice behind them.

Ron and Ginny both spun around to see Dumbledore standing there, a smile on his face.

"Sir, we were just… er…" Ron stuttered.

"Acclimatizing yourself? Yes, I understand Mr. McDowell."

Ron opened his mouth to ask what the headmaster was on about, before he remembered the name he was meant to go by. "Yeah, something like that."

"Very well then, off you go." Dumbledore said.

Ginny and Ron exchanged a look, before sighing and heading beeline for the table they sat at every morning.

"Remember," Ron muttered, taking Ginny's hand 'I'm meant to be this Ben chap. And you're Cassie."

"I like you as a Ben." She laughed, dragging him up to where Neville and the other Ron sat. "It's so cute."

"Yeah, there's no way you can turn into anything 'Ickle' or 'Bennikins'."

Ginny wanted to laugh, but too soon they were standing nervously near Neville and Ron. It was so strange to see them like this. Ron seemed very good friend with Neville, and they had been discussing the upcoming Hogsmeade trip with enthusiasm.

They stopped however as Ginny and her brother approached. "Um, morning." She said. "I'm Cassie and this is my brother Ben."

"New students?" the other Ron said, standing up. "Great, Dumbledore told me something about you two this morning. I'm Ron Weasley, and this is Neville Longbottom." He said, flashing her a grin.

Ginny smiled at both of them, wishing the dopey look on her brother's face beside her would not be that much of a give-a-way. "Been informed of our coming have you then?"

"Oh yeah. Here, take a seat and help yourself before everyone starts showing up." Ron said, holding a hand out and indicating they should sit down.

Ginny and Ron sat down and she giggled as both Ron's reached for the toast, marmalade and pitcher of juice in a synchronized gesture. Neville noticed it too, but didn't say anything about it.

Ron had never known anything to be this weird. Looking at himself as he chatted away to his sister, he took the time to appreciate the way he did certain things. Like the way he smiled when something was very funny, or the way he always seemed to ruffle his hair, or the way his always chewed on his tongue when he was listening to someone talk…

"So Ben," Neville said, bringing Ron back into reality 'what school did you go to before you came here? I didn't know Hogwarts took in exchange students this late."

"Oh, er…"

But Ron was saved from the trouble of answering when two girls suddenly showed up. One was Lavender Brown, looking at Ron and Ginny in confusion, and the other was the exact copy of his sister. She looked exactly the same and was giving Ron a certain look.

_Oh hell_. He thought, not looking at her again. _Please… no way…_ she was looking at him the way she used to look at Harry.

"Morning my dears. Ron, don't tell me you're stuffing your face _again_." Lavender tsked, coming around to stand with Ron.

The other Ron laughed and shook his head. "Lavender, you assume too much. Now get over here you silly bint."

Ron, who had been sipping on his juice, coughed violently back into it as he saw Lavender sit down in the other Ron's lap, wrap her arms around his neck and give him a very lingering kiss on the lips.

Everyone looked at Ron in concern, except Ginny who had the same expression on her face as her brother. "Crikey Ben, you all right?" Neville laughed.

Ron coughed a little more and nodded, giving them all a weak smile. "Yeah. It just went down the wrong is all." He chuckled, giving Ginny next to him a meaningful look.

Lavender and Ron looked at them in concern, before they went back to each other.

As the hall slowly began to fill with yawning, red eyed students, Ron and Ginny then had to go through the process of being introduced to people they already knew like their own family, all the while having to pretend they were nervous and new. It was a while before Ginny and Ron could have some time to talk to themselves without everyone around them hearing.

"You're dating Lavender Brown?" Ginny hissed to him quietly. "This world is mad. I mean it, totally raving."

"But, what about Hermione?" Ron whispered, looking around. "I haven't even seen her come in yet. You don't suppose she's still in the muggle world do you?"

"No way. Things can't be that…" Ginny stopped as she finally spotted her best friend and (hopefully) future sister-in-law. She was sitting hunched over a book, her hair curtained around her face with a piece of toast protruding from her mouth "…different."

It wasn't the fact that Hermione was studying or not talking to anyone around her, there was nothing new about that… it was the fact that she was sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

Ron, frowning at his sister's change in demeanor, followed her gaze. His eyes widened when he spotted where his girlfriend was sitting. "_Ravenclaw_?" he muttered. "But, that's… how…"

Ginny, figuring she would leave the mystery of his girlfriends house to her brother, looked around for her own partner. He had not yet come down to breakfast that she had seen, and none of the Gryffindors had even acknowledges his absence.

Was he in another house? No, he couldn't be. He wasn't suited for another house. Ginny frowned and looked at Ron again. "Hey, Ben?" she said.

Ron turned to look at her. "What?"

"Have you seen Harry by any chance?"

Ron blinked. "No, I haven't actually." He too did a scan of the hall, but came up short. "Maybe he's still in bed."

"I don't reckon. It's nearly time for classes." Ginny said.

Ron cleared his throat and looked at the other Ginny opposite him. "Hey, Ginny?"

She looked up and smiled at him. "Yeah?"

Ron opened his mouth to ask about Harry, when Dumbledore stood up and called for silence.

"Good morning everyone! Now, before you all go off to your classes I know you're all so desperate to attend; I would like to call your attention to two new students who are staying here for a brief period. Ben? Cassie? Could you please stand up?"

Ron stood up reluctantly like his sister, blushing furiously. He ruffled his brown hair and smiled out into the hall, his eyes instantly landing on Hermione. She had turned in her seat to look up at him and when she realized he was looking at her, smiled and blushed very red.

Ron frowned. It wasn't like Hermione to be so… _shy_. He realized Dumbledore was talking, but something at the Slytherin table had caught his eye.

_Damn_. He thought flatly. _Malfoy's still here_.

And indeed he was. Draco Malfoy wasn't even paying attention to Dumbledore, but was instead chatting to a boy next to him with a smirk on his face_. Malfoy has friends other than Dumb and Dumber?_ Ron thought. _Wow, who would have thought_…

Ron's jaw dropped open as he realized who it was Malfoy had been talking so deeply to. His messy haired, green eyed, be-speckled best friend Harry Potter.

"Ben? _Ben_?"

Ron felt numb as he saw Harry look up at him without any flash of recognition or friendliness. He simply gave Ron a 'what are you looking at' face and turned back to Malfoy.

"Ron!" hissed the girl again.

"Huh?" Ron said, looking down at the black-haired girl. Ginny.

"Sit down you bafoon. Everyone's staring at you." She whispered harshly.

Ron looked around and saw that indeed, Dumbledore had sat back down and now everyone was looking at him with a peculiar expression. He laughed and shrugged.

"Sorry everyone. I thought I just saw someone at the Slytherin table let one rip."

The hall roared with laughter, all except the Slytherins who were looking at Ron with anger and dislike. Ron exchanged a high-5 with himself and dug back into his breakfast.

"What was up with you?" Ginny whispered.

Ron hesitated. Did he dare tell her that Harry was a Slytherin? He still couldn't believe it himself. Harry was nothing like Draco Malfoy at all. Is this what had become of their wonderful trio? One in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin? Divided?

"So Ben, what were you going to ask me?" asked the other Ginny.

"Oh er, I was going to ask where Harry Potter was."

Everyone on the table within listening range groaned instantly as if Ron had started telling a very bad joke.

"Figures." The other Ron said, shaking his head.

"What does?"

"That you'd want to know where he sits." Seamus said with a dark look. "Idiotic pillock he is. Strutting around the castle like he's the best thing since Butterbeer, messing up his hair all the time… him and that git Malfoy are both as bad as each other."

Ron rubbed his forehead, feeling a migraine coming on. Ginny meanwhile, looked at Seamus in horror.

"Surely he isn't _that_ bad." She said with a weak smile.

"Oh trust me, he is." Lavender said, casting a dark look at the Slytherin table. "He's such a player too. I reckon there's not a girl left in the school about fifth year he hasn't laid. He's a man-whore, no matter how great the world makes him out to be."

Ginny wanted to snap 'does that include you', but the reaction of such news stopped her from doing much else but looking for him. Harry couldn't be all what they were saying, could he? Surely it had to be all rumors and hear-say. Harry was a good person who was too shy to even kiss her in public!

Before they knew it, McGonagall had handed them both timetables and they were leaving the hall for their first lesson, Charms with the Hufflepuffs. Ron and Ginny had gotten temporarily separated, and now Ginny was walking with the other Ron and Lavender, while Ron had been pulled ahead with Seamus and Neville.

"So, how long have you two… been together?" Ginny asked, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

Ron smiled, his hand linked with Lavender's as they walked up the hall. "For about three months now. It's been great." He said, giving Lavender a warm look.

Lavender laughed and kissed his cheek, completely oblivious to Ginny's shocked expression. "Who would have thought that we'd end up as a couple?" she giggled.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Definitely not me." She muttered to herself.

"Aw, isn't this sweet? The Weasel has made a new friend." Came a familiar drawl from behind them.

The three teens spun around to see Draco Malfoy standing there with a smirk on his face, but he wasn't alone. Harry was standing next to him, his bag slung over his shoulder so it crossed over his chest with his hands in his pockets. He wasn't wearing his robes, but simply wore the uniform with his hair ruffled and an equally malevolent smirk on his face.

Ginny felt her heart flutter, but she pushed it aside as she noticed Harry looking at her with a sly smile on his face. _That isn't your Harry_ she thought determinedly, her eyes casting a glace at the Slytherin emblem on his chest.

"Malfoy, don't you and your little boyfriend have some ferret hole to crawl back into?" Ron said, standing up to his full height.

"And what hole would that be Weasley? Your family has occupied all the good ones." Harry retorted smoothly, giving Ron a sweet smile. "Miss Brown, if you ever decide you want to leave this little boy for a real man, you know where my door is." He said, giving Lavender a wink.

"You keep your hands off her Potter, you hear me?" Ron growled angrily, stepping in front of Lavender and pointing a shaky finger at Harry.

Harry exchanged a look with Draco and laughed.

"You think it's funny to talk to girls like that?" Ginny spat, feeling a sudden repulsion towards this Harry. "You're just a disgusting cretin who probably doesn't even have the charm of a dung beetle."

Harry looked at her with amazement for a moment, before his smile was back. It was, she had to admit, a very charming smile and she wished that her Harry had the confidence to use it sometimes.

"Why, Miss McDowell, I don't think I've had the opportunity to introduce myself." Harry said, stepping around Ron and Lavender as if they weren't even there and took Ginny's hand. "Although you probably know who I am already, I'm Harry Potter."

Ginny quirked an eyebrow as he kissed her knuckled lightly. It would have been very funny, had he not been such an asshole. "Is that meant to impress me?"

Harry's smile flattered once again as Ron and Lavender broke into sniggers. Clearly, most girls had fawned over him when he flashed his scar at them. Well, Ginny had seen Harry as a prat, a brave Gryffindor, and she had seen him first thing in the morning in his boxer shorts with ducks on them… she was not going to fall at his feet.

"No, my charming wit and good looks is going to impress you." Harry said, recovering almost instantly.

That did it. Ginny burst out laughing. "You couldn't charm a snake you over-inflated moron." She said. It hurt to say these things to him when he looked so much like her boyfriend.

_But it's not him_ she reminded herself.

Harry looked a little affronted by her for a moment, before he smiled again. He didn't seem to find her obvious attempts to get rid of him any type of diversion.

"The new girl has spunk. I like you." Harry said, his eyes trailing up and down her torso. "Therefore it seems only fitting that I ask you to come with me to the next Hogsmeade weekend."

"Back off away from her Potter, she's only been here one day." Ron said protectively, intervening.

"What are you Weasley, her brother?" snapped Harry, giving Ron a glare of contempt.

"What _is_ going on here?" came a new voice.

All of them spun around to see Hermione walking up the hallway, her bag full of books slung over her shoulder and her eyes narrowed in suspicion at the scene before her. Ginny felt immense happiness to see her, although she did look a little strange in her Ravenclaw robes.

"Hey Hermione." Ron said suddenly, smiling at her and apparently for the moment forgetting what was going on.

Hermione blushed at being addressed and smiled back at him. "Ron." She said curtly.

Ginny frowned. Something very familiar was up with the two of them…

"I asked you a question Potter." Hermione snapped, remembering herself. "Are you harassing the new student?"

Harry smiled, let Ginny's hand go and shrugged. "Just doing her the honor of unnecessarily introducing myself. Draco and I thought she should get on the right side of the tracks where friends are concerned." He said, moving back to stand by Malfoy.

"You were flirting with her!" Ron yelled angrily.

Harry smiled. "Potato, po_ta_to…" he said simply.

"I don't care how you bloody pronounce it, both of you off to class now!" Ron snapped.

"Ooh, look out. Head Boy's pulling rank." Malfoy said in mock concern.

"And Head Girl is too!" Hermione snapped, poking Malfoy in the chest. "And unless you both want to be in detention until the time of graduation I suggest you get moving like Ron told you."

And with that, Hermione gave both the Slytherins a scowl before storming off down the hallway, around the corner and out of sight.

Ginny smiled, finding that Hermione hadn't changed much, but she stopped short as she saw the look on Ron's face. He had been staring after her with an expression of longing on his face.

_He fancies her_. Ginny thought madly, looking at her brother.

"Hmm," Draco huffed indignantly "Stupid Mudblood."

"HEY!"

Ginny jumped, surprised to find that it wasn't Ron who had roared at Malfoy in Hermione's defense, but Harry. He had grabbed the front of Malfoy's robes and was glaring at him.

"Not cool." He sneered warningly, giving Malfoy a look.

Incredulously, Malfoy looked at Harry apologetically and had the grace to look embarrassed. "Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot."

Harry gave his best friend one last glare, before turning to Ginny. His sour look melted away instantly and he smiled at her. "See you around gorgeous." He said. And with that, he and Malfoy left up the hall.

"Stupid gits." Ron growled, clenching his fists as he watched them go.

"Ron, don't." Lavender pleaded, rolling her eyes.

"Why not? They're idiots the pair of them!" Ron yelled to no-one in particular. "I don't think I've ever hated anyone as much as I hate that Harry Potter, and that includes Malfoy."

It was a sucker punch to Ginny's heart to hear such words of loathing come out of Ron's mouth, and directed at Harry! Ginny could tell from their brief meeting that this Harry was very different from her Harry she knew and loved. This one was going to be strange to handle, and it didn't help that he seemed to have deemed her as his next target.

"You mind you stay away from him." Ron said, leading the two girls back up the hall. "He'll use you like an ink bottle and twice as fast. No self respected girl would find that prat worth loving."

Ginny bowed her head and stayed silent.

* * *

Ron gaped at Ginny openly; his chocolate frog raised half way to his mouth. "Are you serious?"

Ginny nodded. "Everyone hates him, couldn't you tell?"

"I know. I was watching him during lunch and… bloody hell. My Harry, a _pimp_?"

Ginny giggled. "_He_ isn't your Harry, and be quiet before someone hears you and thinks you're a homosexual or something."

"Oh, right."

They were sitting outside near the lake against the large oak tree, enjoying their first day of classes over with. For Ron, it had been nothing out of the ordinary. His schedule had not changed at all. Ginny however, seemed to be struggling a bit. She still hadn't done the basics of what they had done in class.

Not to mention, they were both still completely stunned by what was going on with Hermione and Harry.

"I just can't believe it." Ron said for the hundredth time that hour. "I mean, Hermione sure, I can understand that. But _Harry_…"

"There's nothing in him that would even resemble a Slytherin." Ginny said. "Well, unless you count the fact he's a Parceltongue."

"The whole day I've been itching to talk to him. I nearly sat next to him in potions! You should have seen his face." Ron said, musing over the day. "This is worse than I thought."

It hurt that Harry, who had normally looked at him with happiness had just hours ago looked at him as if he were nothing but a bug under his boot. Ron had never known a time where he had been without Harry. Of course, there was that brief period in fourth year, but aside from that he and Harry had always been together. Ron barely knew any life without Harry by his side, and didn't know what kind of world he could live in without that bond.

"Hey look." Ginny said suddenly, pointing to the front of the school.

Hermione had been walking up the steps until the other Ron who had been standing a short distance away with some other people and run up to her and grabbed her hand. She turned and smiled at him as he said something. She looked at her watch, bit her lip and finally nodded.

"Let's go." Ginny said, piling her books in her bag and leaping up.

"What? Wait just a minute!" Ron cried, standing up. "I don't want to eavesdrop on myself with Hermione, and I definitely don't want _you_ eavesdropping." He said, giving her a look.

"Oh please, my room is down the hall from yours. I've heard far more disgusting things between you two in the past than talking Ron."

He opened his mouth to retort, blushing furiously but she had grabbed his hand and was dragging him off towards the castle after the pair.

The found them standing just in the entrance hall, standing close together and looking a little nervous as they spoke. Ginny and Ron hid out of sight behind a statue and listened into the conversation.

"… Potter get to you. I know he's a prat and an idiot…."

"No, he isn't Ron." Hermione said defensively. "Well, not to me anyway."

"Of course he's not to you. You're practically the only girl in the entire castle he's _isn't_ a sleaze to." Ron said. "Why is that?" he added.

Hermione smiled and looked at her feet. "You're asking the wrong person. Maybe I'm not just his type."

Ron quirked an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, I know I'm not the prettiest girl in the school, or the most sociable…"

"You don't need to be pretty to be attractive Hermione." Ron said, blushing furiously as he said so. "Well, not that you're not pretty or anything, because you are! It's just that… er…" he stuttered.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother behind her. "My, aren't you just the master of articulation."

"Shut it." Ron snapped defensively in her ear. "It's not easy to talk to her when she looks at you like that you know."

Hermione smiled and shuffled her feet. "It's nice of you to say so Ron." She said softly.

There was a moment of silence where the two of them simply looked at each other, before they must have realized what they were doing and they both began talking at once.

"Well, I'd better let you get back to Lavender…"

"You've probably got a million other things to do…"

"So I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow night…"

"So I'll let you go…"

"Bye." They both said together. And, blushing, they went their separate ways.

Ginny giggled as Ron pushed her out from behind the statue, a defensive look on her face. "Stop laughing at me." He snapped.

"Oh it's so cute, you two skirting around each other like you used to. Its going to be fun putting you two together." She said, walking off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

Ron gaped after her. "What? Wait a minute! Ginny, what are you talking about? Get back here!"

* * *

A/N – Once again, not a lot. And for future reference, I think when we have both Ron's and both Ginny's together, I'll call our ones Ben and Cassie, just to save confusion. Hopefully that can make it easier.

Pleas review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Okay, expect less updates for the time being, as I have a new job and it's really physical and I come home absolutely buggered!

* * *

Ron didn't even have to bother to guess where it was he could find her. If she was the same person he knew aside from the fact she was in Ravenclaw, there was only one place in the entire castle she would spend her free time.

And sure enough, he was right. He found her at the table right at the back of the library hidden behind the stacks of books, her nose stuck in a heavy volume and various other thick titles scattered around her.

Ron smiled and remained out of sight, simply choosing to watch her. She had that red tinge to her cheeks which he knew meant she was reading something very interesting, very fast. Her hair was up in a bun to prevent her stray curls falling into her face, obstructing her view. Her robes were hanging over the back of her chair, and Ron had never seen anyone as beautiful in his entire life.

Finally, not being able to take it anymore, he stepped out from behind the shelf.

"Hey Hermione."

She looked up at the sound of her name and blinked her blurry eyes. "Oh, Ben!" She said with a smile. "I'm sorry; I thought no-one came back here."

"Yeah, well… I saw you and thought you might like some company." Ron said, leaning against the chair opposite her. "Mind if I join you?"

"Oh, er…" Hermione muttered, looking around the piles of books. "If you can find a few inches of space."

Ron smiled, picked up a pile of books and dumped them onto a spare chair. With a sigh he sat himself down next to her and took his bag off his shoulder. "So, what're you reading?"

"Well, just a bit of light reading really." She said, turning the page of the massive book. "I have this essay question about Alchemy, and I was looking for someone famous to right on…"

"Nicholas Flamel." Ron said instantly.

Hermione looked at him. "Flamel? I've heard of him somewhere…"

"He made the Philosophers stone. You know, it creates the Elixir of life and turns…"

"Any metal into gold." Hermione finished, looking at Ron with amazement. "Yeah, how did you know that?"

Ron shrugged. "Eh, well, you know… you pick things up here and there during your time as a kid. Little tidbits of information and such." He said casually with an inward smirk.

Hermione scribbled the name and description Ron had given her down on a piece of paper and let out a content sigh. "So, how are you settling in? After three days, is your routine okay?"

"Oh, yeah." Ron said, propping his chin up on his hand and looking at her fondly. "Everything's fine. Its like I've been here since first year."

"Well, that's good." Hermione smiled, completely oblivious to his staring as he organized her books. "I know what its like for the first years to settle in and it usually takes them a good week or so to find their way around the castle. It _is_ rather large."

"Large? It's tiny compared to Malfoy's 'Git-o-meter', which seems to permanently be on high."

Hermione giggled and Ron resisted the urge to put his arm around her. "I can't believe you've only been here for three days and already you've gone and gotten yourself a couple of arch rivals."

"Ah, what's life without it then? Boring as all hell it is."

Hermione looked at him and smiled. "You remind me so much of…" she trailed off.

Ron smiled. "Who? Who do I remind you of?" he pushed, although he had a fair idea of who she was talking about.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but seemed to think better of it as she sighed and picked up another book. "No-one" she said lamely.

Ron drew himself up. "Well, whoever he is must be devilishly handsome and funny all in the same adorable, irresistible package."

"Now you just sound like Potter."

Ron sighed and picked up one of her books. "There are worst things I suppose."

* * *

"I _hate_ potions." Ginny hissed as she pulled her books (supplied by Dumbledore) out of her bag and stacked them up next to her cauldron. "Have I expressed how much?"

"Not in the last five seconds, no." Ron said flatly, prodding his slugs with his wand absentmindedly. "Just forget about the usual greasiness of Snape's attitude and worry about who we have this class with." He said, giving her a look.

Ginny sighed. "Harry can be a badass in this world, but the curriculum can't change? It's the suckiest deal I think we're ever been dealt."

Ron smiled and went to speak, when the other form of himself sat himself down next to Ginny with a heavy sigh. Ron recognized that as his 'I-wish-I-were-in-Hawaii' sigh. "I vote for no more potions." He said.

Ginny nodded. "It gives me the wiggings for some reason, always has."

"You can't have had anyone as bad as Snape." Ron said, ruffling his red hair.

Ben laughed. "Oh, you'd be surprised."

Ginny rolled her eyes as they both began commenting on teacher's they really didn't find worth sending Christmas cards to( not surprised they both chose the same people), and went to collect the rest of her belonging out of her bag until a familiar voice caught her attention.

"… this weeks game. They're slacking Draco, I don't know how to get them off their asses and into the air like they're meant to." It was Harry.

"You're too soft on them. Threaten to curse them if they don't comply with you! You're the captain… you're the leader." Draco said.

Ginny pulled up a book, opened it to a random page and hid behind it, watching the two Slytherins over the top as they walked straight past her to the front of the class. Harry had a defeated slump to his shoulders as he chatted away to Draco, and Ginny wished she could help.

But, amazingly, Draco seemed to be doing that instead.

"Look, as spastic as this is going to sound… maybe you should be more like Oliver Wood." Draco muttered, looking very uncomfortable.

Harry stared at him as Draco sat down. "You're right."

"I am?"

"Yeah, that _did_ sound spastic."

Ginny snorted and hoped Harry wouldn't notice. But, he spun around and as soon as his eyes spotted the black hair and brown eyes peering over a book at him, he smirked and chuckled to himself.

_Oh god, kill me now_. Ginny thought, hiding her face so he wouldn't see her blush.

"All right, settle down." Snapped the cold voice of Snape as he entered the room.

Ginny let out a breath of relief, never being so glad for the Potion master's timing.

"Now, today I'm afraid I don't have much time or patience to set you all by yourselves, so I'm going to pair you up. No arguments!" he snapped as everyone groaned. They knew Snape loved breaking up friends and sticking them with people they detested.

Ron fiddled with his quill as Snape read off names. He knew fate was most likely going to pair him with Malfoy or Pansy Parkinson or someone he totally despised…

"Potter and McDowell."

Harry leapt up, grabbed his books with a smug smirk on his face and headed straight for Ginny.

"_Wrong_ Potter." Came Snape's voice.

Harry skidded to a halt a meter away from where Ginny was sitting and turned around to glare at the potions master. "Wrong, _sir_?" he said smoothly.

Snape smirked. "Yes, you're with the other, less attractive one."

Ron steamed as the Slytherin's sniggered and Harry rolled his eyes, obviously disappointed and made his way over to sit with him. Ron smiled at Harry, trying to catch his eye. But Harry seemed relentless in his attempts to ignore him, and simply sat himself down heavily in the seat beside him and proceeded to pull out his potion ingredients.

Ron ruffled his brown hair and began copying down notes form the board, feeling something he never thought he would feel in Harry's presence: uncomfortable. He was sending such a cold aura to Ron, and he would have never thought an emotion was possible from his best friend.

Was this the sort of person Slytherin made you out to be? It made the possibilities endless. What if he himself had been placed in Slytherin? Would he be this cold towards others? What about Ginny or Hermione?

Or, what if Malfoy had been placed in Gryffindor?

Just the thought was enough for Ron to let out a snort of amusement.

"You got a problem McDowell?" Harry suddenly snapped.

Ron looked at him and shook his head. "No, just thought of something funny is all."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Look, its bad enough I'm in advanced Potions as it is, without you coming up with no doubt very ridiculous images in your dumb little head while we work together. Believe it or not, I'm serious about doing well this year, and if you're not going to be as dedicated as I am you can bugger off right now." Harry said flatly, going back to his notes.

"If you don't like potions, why are you in it?" Ron hissed, glaring at Harry.

Harry sighed irritably and threw his quill down. "That is none of your damn business, _Ben_."

"Okay, I get you've got your naughty under things in a twist at the moment. But that's still no reason to be a pillock to me." Ron said, feeling very irritated.

Harry smiled a bitter smile. "Oh, that's right. I forgot the fantastic relationship you Gryffindor's seem to want with Slytherin's like me." He sang sarcastically.

"Like you want a relationship with my sister?" Ron muttered, giving Harry a look.

Harry blinked, stared at Ron for a moment before looking down to the second row. There she was, sitting with Pansy Parkinson, her black hair tied up in a plait and a thoughtful expression on her face. Despite the fact that he knew Ben was looking at him, he smiled, thinking of all the different things he wanted to do with her. She was too beautiful to leave unconquered.

He shook himself, wiped the smile off his face and glared back at Ben beside him. "Just get on with your work McDowell and don't worry about me."

"Don't even think about laying your greasy hands on her." Ben threatened, all the while hardly believing he was doing it in the first place.

Harry smiled his usual grin and held his hand up defensively. "Don't worry, your sister is safe."

_For now_. Harry thought with an inward smirk, going back to his work.

* * *

It was a while after dinner that Ginny was finally able to make a space at a desk in Gryffindor Tower and set herself up for some homework.

_Huh, stuck in an alternate universe and I still have to write an essay on Animagi!_ She thought, feeling outraged. She was currently on her second page out of three for McGonagall, when her attention seemed to wane completely. And the reason…

"Lavender, just answer the question!" Parvati laughed as the two girls took up station in the armchairs right next to where Ginny was sitting.

"I will not. This is the most stupid game ever invented." Lavender said, flipping her blonde hair out of her face.

"_We_ invented it!"

"Well, we must have been drunk because it's a good way to get your boyfriend angry at you, especially if he overhears what we're talking about." Lavender hissed.

Ginny kept her head down; trying to focus on what it was she was meant to be doing. But the girl's voices were boring their way through her efforts, grabbing her full attention.

"Come on, we had fun doing this last time." Parvati said.

"Yeah, in third year!"

"Just answer the damn question will you?"

Lavender sighed. "Who was it between again?"

"Neville and Ernie Macmillan."

Lavender paused and thought for a moment. "Probably Neville. Ernie's too stuffy." She giggled.

Parvati laughed. "I know."

"You would."

Ginny smiled to herself, finding the fact that the two girls beside her were still blissfully the same on this side of a mirror as they were on the other somewhat comforting.

On they went, taking turns to find out their preferences of boys. Ginny shivered and gagged more than once at the alternatives being thought up, but her ears pricked up when a certain couple came up.

"Potter or Malfoy." Parvati challenged.

Lavender spluttered. "Parvati…"

"Oh come on, this is the last one I promise." Parvati pleaded, giving Lavender a look.

Lavender ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Okay, if it was a life or death situation and the fate of the human race depended on it… I would have to say Potter."

"Really? I would have thought you would pick Malfoy."

Finally, not being able to take it anymore, Ginny threw her quill down and looked at the two girls. "What is so wrong with Harry anyway?" she asked. Lavender and Parvati looked up at her in surprise, and she blushed. "Well, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to listen to what you two were talking about… but everyone's always scowling whenever his name is mentioned."

Lavender and Parvati exchanged a look.

"Okay Cassie, do you want the 411 on Harry Potter?" Parvati asked, shifting in her seat toward Ginny.

Ginny nodded. "Sure."

Lavender sighed and pulled on the end of her nose quickly. "Harry Potter is…promiscuous. Yes, I know it's harsh, but it's true. We meant what we said that morning you arrived. I mean sure, he's handsome and he's rich and the fact that he knows it isn't really the problem. There's nothing wrong with being confident… but he's arrogant about it. He thinks he can flash his scar and tell everyone's he's defeated You-know-who a bzillion times and that girls will fawn over him. And sure, admittedly, we all kind of did at first. He became very charming and alluring…" Lavender trailed off, as if remembering something very good, yet very wrong.

"Look, the point is he uses girls like their tissues and disposes of them just as quickly." Parvati said. "And the fact that he's a Slytherin doesn't help much either. At first, the bad-boy image was attractive… but we're getting older now. We don't want that anymore. He's so immature about it all."

Ginny wanted instantly to shout angrily at them. She was furious for reasons she didn't know. How could Harry be so different? Just because he was in a different house? It didn't make sense. Surely other things had to have transpired for him to be like this.

Or, perhaps it was all just rumor what they were telling her. Perhaps it was just hear-say and tripe and girls invented when he turned them down. Harry couldn't possibly be this way.

"Well, not all girls." Lavender said as an afterthought. "He doesn't go anywhere near Hermione Granger."

Ginny frowned, trying to process the reality of this Harry. It all seemed so surreal. "Why?"

"Well, at first we though it was because of… her heritage." Parvati said softly. "I don't know, maybe he just doesn't find her attractive."

Ginny stood up suddenly and barged past them. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get out.

"Hey Cassie, where are you going?" Lavender called as Ginny stormed off towards the portrait hole.

* * *

Ginny grabbed the handle, took a deep breath in anticipation and turned it to the right.

Nothing happened.

With a strangled cry, she whipped her wand out and performed every unlocking spell she knew on the door. They door shook with the force of both Ginny's power and her anger as she continued her assault on the lock. But, they were all in vain, for as she grabbed the handle and turned it again, the door remained locked securely in place.

"SHIT!" She screamed, banging her fists against the door. "Stupid… goddamn… argh!" she cried, finishing with a kick. She leant heavily against the door, breathing hard from her outbreak. She felt homesick, which in itself sounded strange. After al, she was still at Hogwarts.

"Tut tut." Came a familiar voice from behind her. "Such harsh words should not come out of such a beautiful mouth."

Ginny whirled around to see Harry standing there, his arms folded over his chest with a smug smile on his face, as if he had just caught her doing something illegal. Had he not been acting in such a way, she would have totally forgotten herself and her situation and run into his arms.

But instead, she rolled her eyes, trying to slow down her breathing.

"What do you want?" she asked impatiently.

"Just to ask you… can you tell the time Miss McDowell?" He asked, taking a step toward her.

Ginny frowned. "The time?"

Harry simply smiled, pulled out a pocket watch and flicked it open for her to look at. She looked down at it and saw it was ten o'clock. She had not realized it was so late at night, and knew she was over curfew by half an hour.

"Seen as you're new here, I won't give you detention or report you to anyone." Harry said, pocketing the watch again.

Ginny put her hands on his hips. "I beg your pardon? Who do you think you are, talking to me like you're some kind of…" she trailed off as Harry stuck his chest out, flashing a green badge with a 'P' on it. "…prefect." Ginny finished lamely. "Right, of course you are."

Harry sighed, put an arm around her shoulders and began steering her down the hall. "Yeah, the privileged life is a good one. So, based on the fact that you're such a fiery young woman who also happens to drive me crazy, I'm only going to take twenty points from Gryffindor for being out after hours."

Ginny stopped walking and stared at him in horror, only really getting offended at one part of his monologue. "_Twenty house points_? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" She snapped, glaring at him. "You're just sore because we're beating Slytherin for the house cup… for the fifth year in a row I hear." She said, giving him a smug look.

Harry's eyes flickered with that irritation she knew he felt whenever he was beaten at something he felt passionately about, but it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Ginny noticed that this Harry could hide what he was feeling far more easily than he could back home.

Harry smiled and began moving toward her. Ginny backed away from him until he had her pressed against the wall. She shivered as he leant in closer and put his hands against the wall on either side of her shoulders.

"Well,' he whispered 'there are other alternatives."

He was way too close for rational thinking. He smelt different, but in a good way. His cologne was intoxicating her senses and she felt that familiar tingle through her body.

"Like what?" Ginny growled, wishing he wouldn't do that come-hither thing.

He smirked. "Come with me to Hogsmeade Sunday week. It'll be fun. Just you and me, wandering around… alone…"

Ginny resisted the natural urge to lean in and kiss him by running her hands up his chest and shoving him away. "I think I'll risk the twenty points. I can earn them back tomorrow." She said and began stalking off.

Harry watched her walk off for a moment, before jogging after her. "Cassie, wait a second." He called, falling in step beside her. "At least let me walk you back to Gryffindor Tower."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm a big girl Harry. I can tie my own shoelaces and everything. I don't need an escort, but thanks for the offer." She said flatly, not looking at him.

"Yeah, you do. Because if you run into a teacher in the hall, they're going to be harsher on you than I was." He said seriously.

Ginny snorted. "And you care?"

Harry blinked. _Yeah,_ he thought incredulously, _I do_. "Well… I just figured that…"

"Look, I don't need some slime ball, idiotic dicky-wobble like you walking back to my tower." She said, increasing her step.

Harry spluttered and caught up with her again. "Wait a minute." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her to a stop. "What did you just call me?"

Ginny felt something weird about the way he was looking at him. "I… you heard me." She snapped, recovering.

But he didn't let her go. He was looking at her with suspicion, and Ginny didn't like the look of it. Harry was sometimes too cluey for his own good.

"Have you been talking to Ginny Weasley?" he asked, giving her a searching look.

"Why?" Ginny asked quickly, trying desperately not to look guilty.

Harry considered her for a long moment, before he blinked and sighed. "Nothing. Just… she calls me that all the time when I really annoy her. You know, an idiotic dicky-wobble." He chuckled. "I don't really know what that is."

Ginny let out a discreet breath of relief as they began walking again. She would have to be more careful about her words from now on, especially if it was going to make certain people suspicious.

_I wonder if Ron's having the same trouble I am_. She thought. It wasn't easy to pretend to be someone else when you had just began liking who you are.

Harry cast another glance at her out of the corner of his eye, feeling that surge of adrenaline once more. She was stubborn and perhaps a little snobbish, but he liked the challenge. Most of the girls old enough he either didn't want or fell at him too easy. He didn't want that now… he wanted this girl. Cassie McDowell.

"So,' he said, slinging an arm around her again. "just the two of us then. All alone in this big, empty corridor…"

"Get your arm off me or I'll kick you so hard you'll be having inverted erections."

Harry let go of her and sighed. "You know, for a new girl you're a bit of a snob."

Ginny whirled on him and let out an indignant huff. "I beg your pardon? I am _not_ a snob."

"Oh really? You don't like me because I'm in Slytherin… that's a snob." He said, standing in front of her. "You don't even know me."

"If I knew you, I wouldn't like you." Ginny said flatly.

Harry smirked. "Oh yeah? Come with me to Hogsmeade and let me prove you wrong."

Ginny sighed and walked around him. "You just don't give up, do you?"

"Not when it comes to what I want, no." he said, catching up with her again. "Come on, admit it… I really am one of the most persistent, charming and funny guys you've ever met."

"You forgot annoying, smarmy and promiscuous."

"Promiscuous? Well, I have been called worse."

Ginny shook her head as they rounded the corner to Gryffindor tower, hiding her smile.

* * *

A/N – Okay, I'm serious considering taking this story off. I can't get any of it right, and I don't want to bore you all with a half-assed story.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Hey! I thought I'd give this another go. See if I can't get a bit of my mojo working again.

* * *

"You know, there is an up-side to all this homework I'm doing."

"Getting to spend endless hours in the library with me?"

"No! I know what's coming up in my NEWT's next year! Mum's going to have kittens when she sees my results."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Only you and Hermione would find any sort of positive result from doing seven inches on the Patronus Charm when you really didn't have to."

Ginny grinned. "It's either unrealistic positivity, or go stark raving mad. It's a wonder Hermione still has a firm grip on her sanity, what with all her work, Head duties and putting up with you and Harry."

It was certainly a good thing they were in the library. It had become – amazingly – one of the their preferred places to talk. Gryffindor tower was never empty enough to talk privately, the grounds were too exposed and they could not simply duck into classrooms at any given interval. So, their only option had become the library, where Madam Pince's nazi-like need for silence allowed Ron and Ginny (most of the time) to get away with a quiet whisper or the opportunity to pass notes.

Ron ran his hand through his brown hair and sighed, abandoning his essay. "Speaking of Hermione and going mad…" he whispered.

Ginny looked at him and frowned in sympathy. "You still having withdrawals?"

"Its not just the relationship part of it… it's the basic friendship we had." He admitted softly, looking to his left. Hermione was sitting down the other end of the aisle, her nose once again in a book and a quill in her hand, hovering over a piece of parchment ready to take notes. "I can't even just go up to her and prod her the way I used to. I can't get her riled up. She's too… polite to me. She doesn't feel comfortable around me."

"Yes she does."

Ron shook his head. "Not the way she does back home." He said softly, gazing longingly at Hermione. He blinked and turned back to his sister, looking at her as if he'd just remembered something. "Like you'd know what I'm going through anyway. It's not like _you _have any problems."

Ginny spluttered. "_No problems_?"

"No! The one you love still wants you."

"Ron, the one I love is a complete bastard." She whispered harshly, giving Ron a look. "Do you know how many times I've just wanted to go up to him at breakfast and snog his little green eyes out?"

"Urgh, Ginny, I'd rather not know." Groaned Ron, covering his eyes.

"I have to pretend I despise his advances and charming smiles and witty comments, when I really find them quite funny." She smiled to herself. "If only my Harry would do it once in a while… he's such a darling."

"You say that like he's a baby!"

"He's _my_ baby, and snaps to you for finally realizing that."

"Still, you need to take it easy." He whispered, taking another glance around. "Potter wants you in a way that no-one should ever want someone, and I highly dislike the way he looks at you. What's more, I ever higher-ly dislike the way you seem to like it."

"Okay, firstly, I do not like it. Secondly, why shouldn't anyone want me? And third… since when have we started calling him 'Potter'?" Asked Ginny, quirking an eyebrow in question.

Ron blushed and looked down at his work. "I'm just trying to play the part, Ginny. And it would do you good to try and do the same."

"What's that meant to mean?" she hissed, glaring at him.

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you."

Ginny frowned at him long after he looked away. It infuriated her that he made such assumptions about her situation (however strange) with Harry. What right did he have to be condescending? He was no better. He wanted to be with Hermione just as much as Ginny wanted her Harry. She hated how smug he was, how calm he was… how right he was.

"Have you spoken to…"

"No!" hissed Ron before Ginny could even finish. "He said he would tell us when it was open again, and I'm sure he has a lot more pressing stuff to worry about without having us harping on him every second all the day."

Ginny looked at him as if she had just tasted something particularly foul. "Thanks for that, _Hermione_. Too bad that whole wanting to snog yourself thing isn't working out for you."

"I do _not _sound like Hermione." Snapped Ron, glaring at his sister.

"Someone say my name?" said a new voice.

Both Weasley children looked up to see Hermione standing in front of their table; books huddled under her arm and an inquisitive look in her eye. Her robes were hanging off her shoulders loosely and her hair was out today, but it did nothing to hide the growing amusement evident on her face.

"Hermione!" cried Ron with a smile.

"SHHH!" came Madam Pince's hiss.

The three teens flinched and gave the librarian an apologetic smile.

"Good afternoon Ben, Cassie." Said Hermione politely. "I hope you weren't saying anything terribly horrid about me during your 'oh so quite' conversation just now."

"What?" laughed Ron. "We weren't talking about you. Were we Cas?"

"Ow!" squeaked Ginny, as Ron kicked her under the table and gave her a look. She smiled weakly up at Hermione and rubbed her foot. "Oh no, of course not."

Hermione simply smiled. "I see. Well, don't stay in here too long. Lunch should be ready soon."

"Bloody hell, we've been here for an hour." Said Ron, looking at his watch in amazement. "That's setting a new record."

Ginny laughed at Hermione appalled expression. "Done for the day are you?" she asked her.

Hermione looked down at her books and then back up at Ginny. "Yes, I'm checking them out for the day, and taking them back to my room so I can study more. I was just on my way down to the Great Hall."

"Let me walk you!" said Ron, leaping up out of his seat.

"Oh er, there's no need." Said Hermione, looking rather startled at this offer.

Ron snorted and began stuffing his homework rather unceremoniously into his bag. "No really, it would be my pleasure."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother, but had to suppress a smile at the look on Hermione's face. By the looks of it, no one had ever been so obviously smitten about her like this, and this Hermione was quite unable to figure out how best to handle it. Another large change.

"So, we'll see you at Lunch." Said Ron, smiling at Ginny.

She shrugged and smiled at Hermione. "Make sure he doesn't hurt himself, yeah?"

Hermione giggled at the glare Ron threw at his sister. "I'll look after him."

Ginny sighed to herself as she watched Ron walk off with Hermione. "Totally oblivious." She muttered to herself. "Urgh, we're back at square one."

* * *

"Any progress?"

Harry jumped and blinked. He looked beside him to see Malfoy looking at him, one eyebrow raised lazily as if he were bored with the entire situation. "Sorry, progress?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "The McDowell Girl. Are you any closer to getting a front row seat inside her pants yet or not?"

Harry snorted and looked across the hall. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table, her hair let down and flowing over her shoulders. She was twirling her fork in her long, slim fingers and listening intently to that fool Longbottom who was sitting next to her. She had that smirk on her face, as if she were gearing herself up to laugh. Her brown eyes were sparkling.

Harry smiled at put his chin in the heel of his hand. "No, not yet."

Malfoy spluttered. "And you're remaining cool and collected about this why?"

"Because its all a matter of time, Draco." He said casually. "She's way too stubborn for this to be a simple, easy ride. I have to inch my way amongst their kind." Said Harry, stroking his chin pensively as he continued to look at her.

"Well, you'd better hurry up. You're starting to scare me here. I mean, come on… Harry Potter not getting what he wants the moment he wants it? It goes against the laws of the universe. Are you going to eat that?"

"No, go ahead. Yes, I rather think a new method is needed for this little mission." Said Harry with a smile. He looked at his best friend beside him and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Malfoy snorted and flicked a few stray silvery hairs out of his grey eyes. "Oh yeah? Care to elaborate?"

Harry laughed, sculled the rest of his pumpkin juice and leant in close to Malfoy so only he could hear.

"Watch this."

And he stood up.

Ginny laughed and popped some more peas into her mouth. "That's classic! I never imagined Snape to look good in a green dress."

Neville laughed. "I only did what Lupin told me to do." He shrugged. "I got flogged for following a professor's instructions! Where is the justice in that?"

"You got flogged, but it was still funny." Said Ron from down the table. He ruffled his red hair and sighed. "Sadly, I can't say I found that class to be as enjoyable as Neville did. A massive spider hurtling towards you is hardly something to get excited about."

"It was funny." Giggled Lavender opposite Ginny. "The look on your face when it rolled towards you, oh it was…"

But what it was, Ginny never got to hear, for in that moment Harry Potter had sat himself down in between Lavender and Parvati with a content smile and beamed at everyone, drumming his fingers on the table and looking very much at home. Everyone within close proximity at the Gryffindor table looked at him as if he had grown an extra head, but Harry didn't seem at all deterred.

He smiled at Parvati on his left and let out a rather girly gasp as he noticed something on the table. "You guys have tart already? Over at my table we haven't event even finished the second course yet. Surely all this sugar cant be good for your little Gryffindor bellies, perhaps I should take some back with me…"

Neville leant over and slapped Harry's hand just as he was about to reach the food. Harry simply laughed and shrugged.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing here?" demanded Ron, his blue eyes flashing.

"I heard there was going to be charades." Said Harry, looking puzzled. "Perhaps I was mistaken."

"Potter, don't be a git." Snapped Ginny.

Harry looked at her a smiled that smile he seemed to save only for her. "Cassie McDowell, what a coincidence. I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Big surprise." Muttered Ginny angrily, glaring at him.

"Potter, why don't you bugger off like a good chap?" suggested Seamus, raising his eyebrows. "In case you haven't noticed, nobody here is really all that happy about you sitting here."

Harry frowned. "Why is that?"

"Because you're a freak with glasses and nobody likes you." Snapped Parvati. "Now go back to the hole you crawled out of and don't come back."

"Tut tut, such manners." He said, looking at Parvati as if he were quite shocked at her language.

"Potter, just say what you have to say and leave." Said Ginny, although she had a fairly good idea why he was even there in the first place.

Harry smiled at her and leant on the table as if he owned the place. "Come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend."

Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes. Harry looked around at them, looking genuinely confused as to why they had all started rolling their eyes.

Ginny chanced a look over at Ben down the end of the table and found him to be just holding back his laughter. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Harry. He was watching her with immeasurable patience, and the look on his face suggested that he had nothing else he would rather be doing that sitting there, simply watching her with a smile on his face. And he wasn't the only one waiting for her answer; the others around her were also watching her.

Ginny glances at them all, and then looked back at Harry. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, suddenly quite tired. "Fine."

Harry blinked, finding himself startled. "Fine?"

"Yes, fine. I will go with you to Hogsmeade this weekend."

Harry stared at her, his mouth open before he remembered himself. He laughed and sat up a little straighter, totally unprepared for the easiness in which she had agreed. "Well, that's good news!"

"I'm glad you think so." Said Ginny, suppressing a grin. Everyone was staring at her with wide eyes and slack mouths, but she didn't care.

"Ha!" said Harry, running a hand through his hair. "So, I'd best let you get back to your meals."

"Best idea you've ever had." Snapped Ron, glaring up at him.

Harry smiled, clapped his hands together and strolled off, giving Ginny one last smile over his shoulder as he disappeared.

She groaned and put her head in her hands, as the instant Harry had walked off, the floodgates of demands and questions opened up and washed over her.

"You said _yes_?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"He's …_Potter_!"

"After everything we told you…"

"Okay, enough!" shouted Ginny, slamming her hand down on the table. They all fell quiet. "I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions, and do not appreciate being hounded as an after-result. Its only an afternoon in Hogsmeade – we're not eloping!"

"But Cassie…" said Lavender, leaning over the table to talk to her softly. "This isn't just some normal date. You know more than any of us how much he's been stalking you these past few days."

"I know." Said Ginny.

Lavender opened her mouth to comment, when another voice broke in.

"Well, like or not she's going with him."

Everyone looked down the table to see Ben staring at them with that glint of stubbornness in his eye. Ginny had never felt such a rush of appreciation for her brother, nor been so grateful for his support.

Ben glared at them. "If I know my sister, and I'd like to think I do pretty well, Potter would have a better chance of kissing Snape than he would Cassie – permitting she doesn't want him to kiss her, of course." He said, giving Ginny a look.

Her appreciation quickly deflated.

* * *

Ron yawned and looked out the window into the dark night sky as he walked down the corridor. The silhouette of the Quidditch Stadium was calling him, and he so desperately wished he would be playing in the upcoming game against Slytherin. Technically, he really was. The other Ron was captain and still retained the Keeper position – but it wasn't the same.

Ron was brought back to reality as he spotted someone sitting cross-legged at the base of a door not more than twenty meters away. She was looking up at the door, still as a statue. He smiled to himself, recognizing that pouty slouch to her shoulders from years ago, back in his childhood.

"You know, normal people take up bird watching as a hobby." He said, walking over to her.

Ginny didn't even look around at him as he approached, but simply kept her eyes on the door. Ron sat down beside her with a grunt and looked at his sister. Her long black hair was a little limp, and there were circles under her eyes. He recognized the look she had on her face from the one he saw every morning in the mirror.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Still locked?"

"Like a Gringotts vault." Said Ginny. Her voice even sounded defeated. "I just want to get in there and see them standing on the other side."

"How do you know they will be?"

"They will be.' She said with full confidence. "They'll feel the longing just as much as we do. Come on, admit it, we'd be sitting there day and night if it were Hermione and Harry missing."

Ron smiled. "They'd have to pull me away cursing and jinxing. I would want so badly just to see Hermione standing there… even if we were separated from a pane of glass. Just seeing her face, and knowing that she was alive – that would be enough."

Ginny nodded. "I know."

Ron ran a hand through his brown hair and considered Ginny for a moment, before letting out a little laugh. "I can't believe you agreed to go with him this weekend."

For the first time since that afternoon, Ginny cracked a smile. She had been copping whispers out of the corner of mouths, and notes in class, warning her about the consequences of going on a date with Harry. It had frustrated her to no end, and her mood had not been in high spirits for the day.

"No doubt it will keep the gossip train fueled for another week." She said, drawing her knees up to her chest.

"Oh, two at least. Remember, alternate dimension or not, this is Hogwarts, where the motto is 'Your private business is everyone's business'." Ginny giggled and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. "Look, all sibling bickering and sarcastic comments aside, I really think we're going to be okay."

"Ron, how in Merlin's name can everything just 'be okay'?" she said, looking at him in amazement. "We've been missing for just over a week now, and still this bloody portal hasn't opened up. I can't stand wondering about how everyone's reacting! Mum's already stressed out as it is, what with getting over the war and Hermione certainly isn't the 'Queen of calm responses', and Harry…"

"Ginny, shut up!" laughed Ron, clamping a hand over her mouth. "You're rambling."

"I don't understand how you can be so calm about this." She said, giving him a look. "Don't you miss it? Don't you miss being the only Ron? Don't you miss being able to smile at Hermione with all the emotion you can express and not be embarrassed? God, do you even miss your _hair colour_?"

Ron sighed. "Of course I miss it, but dwelling over it will only send us around the bend. We need to stay focused, Ginny, and just go along with this for as long as we can. Dumbledore didn't say we would never get back."

She grunted in frustration and shut her eyes. "I know. But it doesn't make this any easier. If only there were a way we could just…"

"Just what?" prodded Ron. He laughed. "Come on, its not like we can manipulate this world so it matches our…" he stopped as he saw her face light up. She had that twinkle in her eye that Fred and George got when they were forming a very interesting scheme in their head.

"That's it!" she said, leaping to her feet. "That's how we're going to occupy ourselves. Big brother, you are a genius."

Ron sat completely stunned as she bent down, kissed him hard on the cheek and then pelted off down the hall, around the corner and out of sight.

"Oh bollocks." He said to no-one in particular.

* * *

"Hermione!"

Hermione stopped short of saying the password to the painting, which guarded the Head Common rooms, jumped and spun around at the sound of her name being shouted. She let out a breath and smiled as she recognized the person running up the hall toward her.

"Oh, Cassie. Heavens, you scared me."

Ginny skidded to a halt in front of the brunette and smiled, catching her breath. "Sorry, didn't meant to."

"Oh no, that's okay. Keeps me on my toes." Smiled Hermione, hitching up the books under her arm. "So, what brings you up here so close to curfew?"

"Well, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time together. You know, have girl talk and do each other's nails and stuff like that." Beamed Ginny.

"Girl talk?" asked Hermione, looking confused.

"Yeah. You know, talking about boys, clothes…"

"Yes, I know what girl talk involves, Cassie." Said Hermione. "But you really want to do that? Now? With me?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" laughed Ginny. She was surprised by Hermione's reluctance, but not surprised all the same. Hermione was simply standing there with her books wedged under her arm and a look of uncertain excitement on her face.

"Oh well…" said Hermione hesitantly, looking around the hallway. "I was actually hoping to get some study done…"

"You've been studying all day. One night off isn't going to kill you."

Ginny literally had to cover her mouth to hide the giggles from Hermione's sudden suppressed look of utter mortification at Ginny's suggestion.

Hermione thought for a long moment, before sighing and giving Ginny a polite smile. "Oh all right, come on in."

"Ha! Yes, thank you Hermione!"

Hermione laughed and shook her head as she muttered the password to the portrait, swung it inward and stepped aside to allow Ginny entry.

Ginny, of course, had already seen the Head's dorms, but she had to fake that look people got when the admired new surroundings. The main common room was circular and just a tad smaller than the Gryffindor one. It was very comfortable, containing large chairs, luxurious sofas, bookshelves that would fulfill even Hermione's every dream, and two desks on either side of the room.

"Make yourself at home." Said Hermione, coming in behind Ginny.

"No Ron?" asked Ginny, looking around the empty room.

She looked over her shoulder at Hermione with a sly smile, and was rewarded with a blush and Hermione looking away hastily.

"Um, no. Apparently not. He's probably in Gryffindor tower with…with Lavender." Said Hermione, bowing her head a little.

Ginny looked at her in sympathy, knowing exactly how she felt. It was inexplicably sad to watch the one you loved fawn over another girl, and knowing there was absolutely nothing you could do about it.

Hermione seemed to remember herself, because she shook herself and smiled hastily at Ginny. "Well, er, girls room is up this way."

Ginny's mind went into overdrive as she followed Hermione up the stairs and up to the door on the left which said 'Head Girl'. The room, as she knew, was large and looked much like their old dormitories, but with a more personal twist. Hermione's possessions were set neatly around her room, but once she entered Ginny saw her simply dump her load of books onto the desk with a 'CLUNK', peel her robes off and toss it over the back of her chair.

"You must really like having your own room." Said Ginny, sitting down on the end of the bed.

Hermione smiled and loosened her blue and black tie. "I'd always been used to having my own room and my own space until I came here, then I had to share with Padma Patil and the other girls in Ravenclaw Tower. It took a while to get used to actually… but I much prefer having my privacy back."

"Hmm, I'll bet you do." Said Ginny kicking off her shoes. "Living with six other boys, I can certainly appreciate the need for privacy."

"Six?" asked Hermione, looking at Ginny in confusion. "But, I thought Ben was your only brother."

Ginny kicked herself mentally. _Dammit, busted_. "Oh er,' she stuttered, doing some quick thinking. "He is! But, you know, back at our little school we didn't have as many students in our year and the er, toilets were unisex, and having to share bench space with shaving, smelly boysrazors and deodorant was quite frustrating."

Hermione looked at Ginny with suspicion. "Oh, I see." She said.

Ginny let out a breath of relief as soon as Hermione turned away. She would seriously have to watch herself and what she said… especially around Hermione. The brunette was far too cluey for her own good, and was going to be the one to bust Ginny and Ron if anyone ever was.

"So, girl talk." Said Hermione, sitting down at the head of her bed and pulling her socks off. "Although I really cant imagine why, out of everyone, you chose to talk to me."

Ginny frowned. "Why not you?

Hermione laughed not out of humor. "Its okay, Cassie. I know what people think of me here."

"Well, I don't care what they think, and neither should you. I think you're awesome, and quite frankly my opinion is all that matters really." Said Ginny pompously, glad to get a real smile out of her best friend. "And in case you haven't noticed, I'm not the only one in my family that thinks so."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled as Ginny burst out laughing. "Your brother is sweet."

"He's obvious, and it's disgusting."

"Its quite uncalled for actually." Said Hermione, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "Not that I really mind all together, I just don't see the massive interest about me."

"Are you insane?" cried Ginny, hardly believing her ears. "Look at you, Hermione! You're smart, witty, kind, sexy…"

Hermione snorted. "Okay, that last one is grossly exaggerated."

"According to you." Said Ginny, raising an eyebrow. "I think you're beautiful."

Hermione blushed and undid the top button of her shirt. "You're sweet for saying so."

Ginny smiled, leant back on her hands and just looked at Hermione, taking in the significant differences between this Hermione and the one on the other side of the mirror. It was amazing how such simple little moments in life could so drastically change a person.

"I can see why he loves you so much." Said Ginny.

"Who? Your brother?"

"No, Ron."

Hermione stared at Ginny, blushing furiously. "What? How can you… that's just…" it was one of the few times Ginny had ever seen her unable to form complete sentences.

"Look Hermione, Ron is… well, he's a lot like my brother. I can tell when he's got his eye on someone. He blubbers, he trips over the hem of his robes when she walks past, he becomes inarticulate, the tips of his ears turn red – they're all telltale signs. Kind of like how you act whenever I mention his name."

Hermione laughed nervously and drew her knees up to her chest. "Don't be absurd. Me, like Ron? Why, just the thought of it is laughable." She said, blushing.

Ginny simply looked at her. "You know, its okay to have feelings for him."

"I like him very much. He's a nice boy, a good friend and a very competent Head Boy. Which, you know, is quite an improvement from his earlier years in which he was a total bafoon."

Ginny laughed. "Oh yeah?"

Hermione smiled and looked down at her feet. "Oh yes, so unsure of himself he was. I remember him as that little boy on the train with dirt on his nose, so nervous about following in his brother's footsteps. And I remember how in second year he saved his sister from that horrible debacle with the Chamber of secrets, and how he became such a skilled wizard, and why are you laughing at me?"

Ginny sighed and stopped her chuckling as Hermione smiled at her. "Can't you hear yourself? It's so obvious a blind man could see it."

Hermione laughed softly and rubbed her face. "Heavens, this cant be happening." She groaned.

"Oh yes it can."

"Look, even if I possibly did have some feelings for him – which I don't –it just wouldn't work."

Ginny nodded. "Because of Lavender?"

Hermione bowed her head again. "Yes, because of Lavender. He's with her and I will not attempt to break that up."

"Oh don't be daft, he's only with her because he can't be with you."

Hermione spluttered and looked at Ginny with wide eyes. "Okay, now you're just being silly." She laughed.

"No, I'm completely serious, Hermione. I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no-one's watching, and it's most definitely not the way he looks at Lavender." Said Ginny. "Look, I don't expect you to believe me or listen to me or take anything I say seriously – I'm just telling you what I see."

Hermione was looking at Ginny with a sort of desperation. She hugged her knees a little tighter and sighed. She looked very much like she wanted to comment, but instead she rubbed her eyes and smiled.

"Speaking of attention…' she said, changing the subject away from her. 'I heard that you agreed to go with Potter to Hogsmeade this weekend."

Ginny groaned as Hermione laughed. "No, wait, let me guess… this is where you warn me not to go anywhere with him on my own and don't let him touch you at all and if he tries even the slightest indescrtion I should give him a swift kick in the…"

"No!" laughed Hermione waving her hands. "Goodness, have you been getting that all day?"

"Amongst other things." Grumbled Ginny.

Hermione snorted. "I can imagine who was saying it too. Listen, I can't say that Potter is tragically misunderstood, because most of what people say about him is true. He brought iton himself mind you." She added, zoning out for a moment. "But, I've seen a side of him that no-one has, and I'm telling you that he can be a rather, well, for lack a better term, sweet."

"Oh, I believe you." Said Ginny.

They sat in silence for a moment, before Ginny sighed, crawled up to the head of the bed and lay down beside Hermione.

"Our situation with guys sucks." Said Ginny.

Hermione lay down beside Ginny, closed her eyes and nodded. "Oh yes, it totally sucks."

* * *

A/N – So, there we go! Was that a good way to resume? Let me know! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Well, you decided I should continue, and I shall! I hope you all know what it is your asking for! And by the way, if any of you think that Harry and Hermione and the others seem a little out of character… GOOD! They're meant to be!

* * *

The rest of the week went by far too fast for Ginny. Had someone enchanted the clocks to run at double speed? Or was it the sick humor of fate that seemed to want to make the event you dreaded come faster than the things you really _did_ want?

Because before she knew it, it was Saturday morning, and that meant only one thing. Hogsmeade. With Harry. Alone.

On any other occasion, this would be the opportunity for her and Harry to escape to the most secluded part of town, duck behind a building and have a rather heated make out session that left them with massive, satisfied grins on their faces as the walked back up to the school hours later. But, this was no ordinary day. And this was not her Harry.

Ginny surveyed herself in the full-length mirror before her as she pulled her cloak on. Yes, she looked acceptable. She had tried not to look too fancy or wear anything eye-catching. She didn't want him looking at her anymore than he already did – if that was even possible. So, finally she had decided on a pair of jeans and a turtleneck green jumper. Yes, it looked fine.

Something moving in the mirror behind her caught her attention suddenly. She looked at the person standing in the doorway and sighed. "Whatever you have to say Lavender, just keep it to yourself."

Lavender moved into the room completely, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "Who said I was going to say anything?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because for the two past days I've been getting whispers in my ear, notes in class, letters by owl, messages spelt in my alphabet spaghetti…" she trailed off, spun around and gave Lavender a look. "But, you're right, I can't imagine what would give me the idea that you've come up here to warn me not to go with Harry today."

"It's a bad idea, Cassie!" said Lavender, putting her face in her hands. "We don't want you being taken advantage of."

"_We_?" demanded Ginny, her eyes flashing. "Who in Merlin's name _else_ has been conspiring behind my back?"

"We're not conspiring anything!"

"Do you all think I'm stupid? That I can't handle myself for one simple afternoon without you all there, looking over my shoulder or holding my hand?" shouted Ginny, putting her hands on her hips.

Lavender sighed. "Of course that's not what we think. We're just trying to warn you. Potter has… well, there's something about him that makes you turn to mush." She said, her tone implying something.

Ginny quirked an eyebrow and looked at Lavender suspiciously. "Mush?"

"You don't know him like we do."

"There goes that 'we' word again."

"You don't know him like _I _do." She corrected.

That shut Ginny up.

She looked at Lavender. _Really_ looked at her. The older girl who, on her side of the mirror, Ginny had never really gotten that close to, looked like she was wearing a ten tonne jacket on her shoulders. She was looking at Ginny with concern, but also as if she were looking at her own reflection.

"Lavender, did you and Harry ever… er…"

She blonde sighed again and ran a hand through her hair. "It was a long time ago. I told you, there's only a select few in this school he hasn't gotten his claws into – oh no! No, don't look like that! Nothing happened like what you're thinking. But what _did_ happen… well, lets just say its information Ron would be better off not knowing."

Ginny was too shocked to even feel that surge of jealously at Lavender going within ten feet of Harry. Lavender was looking at her now with such guilt, that it extinguished any feeling of jealously instantly.

"Look, Cassie, you're a sweet girl. And everyone here really does like you. We just don't want him to break your heart, is all." Said Lavender.

Ginny sighed, feeling her anger drain out of her. She smiled and nodded. "Thanks Lavender."

Lavender smiled. "Come on, let's get down to the Entrance Hall. Ron owes me a Butterbeer for finally kicking his arse at chess. Only took me seven years."

* * *

Ron looked over his shoulder at the sound of his name being called. He saw her dodging her way through the sea of students and sighed as she ran up toward him, her eyes looking accusatory.

"What is it? I cant have done anything, its not even the afternoon yet." He grumbled, pausing at the top of the stairs.

Ginny skidded to a halt beside him. "Has Dumbledore spoken to you yet?"

He rolled his eyes, shoved his hands in his pockets and started down the stairs. "What do think my answer is going to be to that, _Cassie_?" he hissed, giving her a glare.

Ginny blinked in surprise, before hurrying after him. "Blimey, I was just asking." She said. She looked at the back of his head curiously, recognizing the hunch in his shoulders. He was rather grumpy. "What's the matter with you, then?"

"Nothing!" he said shortly, now stomping down the stairs and barging through a group of little first years at the bottom of the stairs.

"The hell there isn't!" she cried, grabbing his arm and making him stop. He was tense, and grabbing his arm was like wrapping her hand around a pillar of marble. "Hey, Ron," she whispered, pulling him aside.

He kept his eyes on the floor, even at her attempts to catch his eye. He ruffled his brown hair and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"What's the matter?" she whispered, giving him a look. "Come on, talk to me. We can always talk to each other."

He exhaled slowly and looked around the entrance hall. "You'll think its dumb." He muttered, his voice low and defensive.

Ginny lifted her head slowly, starting to realize something. "Did something happen? With Hermione?" she whispered, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

He sighed and clenched his jaw. "Its nothing major, nothing to loose sleep over. I just… I asked her to Hogsmeade." He said, his big blue eyes looking extremely upset.

Ginny frowned. "And? What did she say?'

Ron sighed. "She said she had homework, and that she was very flattered that I had asked, but was most sincerely sorry and couldn't drag herself away from her studies long enough to have an afternoon off." He grumbled, looking rather like a child who had been denied some candy.

Ginny quirked an eyebrow. "That's it? I mean, no offence, but that's not the first time Hermione has ever put homework before the fate of the free world and other such important things."

"Yeah, I know that! The fact that she refused isn't the problem."

"Well what is?"

"The fact that I couldn't be more persuasive about it like I usually am!"

Her eyes widened in realization as he blushed to the roots of his hair. Harry had once told Ginny that Ron had finallydiscovered an effectiveway to get Hermione to leave her homework and spend time with him… and it involved methods that would not normally be displayed in public.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her big brother. "So, you're just going to take that for an answer, are you?" she asked.

Ron looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"You're just going to let her brush you off so easily? Merlin, Ron, you didn't take it from her when you _weren't _friends on our side of the mirror, and you most certainly should not take it from her now." She said, grabbing his upper arms. "So she said no, so what? We may be in some parallel universe where Hermione is in Ravenclaw and Dobby is normal and Filch is best friends with Peeves, but that doesn't mean you cant be pushy, charming and get Hermione out of the castle for an afternoon!"

Ron smiled, looking so much happier suddenly. "You're right, Ginny!"

"Well, der."

"She's still Hermione after all." He said, a mad gleam coming into his eyes. "I should just go up there and sweep her off her feat."

"Metaphorically speaking, of course."

"Yes,' said Ron, nodding to himself. 'I will go up there and I will get her to come with me."

"Hooray for optimism. Now go!" laughed Ginny, pushing him back up toward the stairs.

He chuckled, adjusted his shirt and shoved his hands in his pockets. "See you down in the village then." He said, walking backwards up the stairs. 'Oh, and by the way…' he called, making her turn around and looked back at him. 'I like how your sarcasm if developing, very nice. Have you been practicing?"

Ginny gave him a look, stuck her middle finger up at him and walked off, chuckling to herself as she moved through the sea of people once more.

But, her humor was quickly extinguished as she finally came to the double doors and spotted him, standing out on the grounds near the statue of a Griffin. He was leaning against it with that air of grace she had come to associate with this Harry. He was dressed in a rather tight fitting, red muscle shirt with jeans and white sneakers. His arms were folded over his chest, one foot bent and resting behind the other at the ankle. His hair was especially messy for the occasion, and the sun was baring down on him, creating a golden halo around him.

Ginny sighed to herself, drew herself up and walked down toward him, looking much more confident than she really felt. She must have caught his eye, for he turned his head and smiled as he watched her approach. She felt a bit uneasy, but didn't show that either.

"McDowell." Said Harry, looking her up and down as she stopped in front of him. "Looking smashing, as always. Such a beautiful day does you no justice."

Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Yes, morning Potter." She bristled, ignoring the tingles running through her hand.

He sniffed in amusement and let go of her. "I don't think I've heard anyone so undelighted to see me since Weasley saw me this morning at breakfast. The big oaf almost knocked my beagle out of my hand."

Ginny resisted a giggle as he held out his elbow. She sighed, hesitated and finally slipped her arm through his. "No Malfoy today?" she asked, looking around.

Harry smiled and shook his head, leading her through the gates of the school. "No, he's with someone else too. Someone else who can entertain him in a way I could never, and wouldn't ever want to." He said, shivering.

Ginny cringed, understanding what he meant. "Okay, ew."

Harry laughed and patted her hand. "But, we're not on this date to talk about him. So, where shall we go first? Zonko's? Honeydukes?"

Ginny snorted. "You're seventeen years old for heaven's sake. Don't you think it's a bit immature to be stillgoing to these sorts of places?"

Harry looked at her blankly. "What's your point, then?"

Ginny sighed and flipped her black hair over her shoulder. "Look, it doesn't much matter to me. Wherever, as long as it isn't that Madam Puddifoots." She said, shivering in disgust.

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "How do you know about that place?" he inquired.

"Oh, er, Ron told me about it." She lied quickly.

"Ah, fair enough. Well, although it seems a shame to miss out on admiring all that lace, lets go have a walk around first then, eh? Then you can choose."

* * *

Ron looked at the painting, wishing he knew the password for this dimension. He sighed and gave the old witch a look. She simply folded her arms over her chest and looked right back at him. She looked like she could have been around since the days of the founders; her dress was so of that time.

"Can you give me a hint?" asked Ron, looking hopeful.

The witch shook her head. "If you do not have the password, young sir, you shall not cross the threshold."

"But I need to talk to the Head girl!"

"Young master, that is surely not my problem."

Ron frowned. "Cant you at least tell me if she's in there?" when she did nothing but look at him, he sighed and spun on his heel. "Old bat." He muttered, pacing the hallway.

He was wasting time. He couldn't just stand out in the hall, waiting for her to come out. If she really was in there doing homework, the odds of her coming out before dinner were slim to none. And he couldn't blast his way past that portrait.

He turned back to the portrait and looked at it. Back in his world, Hermione had told him the password the moment she had received the letter in the mail, telling her of her appointment. But, would it be the same here?

Ron walked up to the portrait again and narrowed his eyes at it. _She's still the same Hermione_, his mind said. _Under all the insecurities and the shyness and the Ravenclaw robes, she's still Hermione Ann Granger, brilliant witch and know-it-all. _

Ron smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. "De-Institutionalization." He said simply.

The old witch looked at him for a moment, before smiling, curtseying and swinging inward.

Ron laughed in amazement, before crossing the threshold and entering the common room. He saw her instantly. She was sitting at her desk on the right side of the room, two towers of books sitting either side of her. Her hair was out and was framing her face as she sat hunched over the desk, her quill scratching effortlessly over her parchment at top speed. She was obviously so engrossed, she had not heard him enter.

"Studying hard?" he laughed, putting his hands back in his pockets.

Hermione jumped, whirled around in her seat and looked at Ron with wide eyes, her quill still clutched in her hand. "_Ben_! What on earth… how did you…"

"I hope you don't mind me just barging in like this." He said, taking a few steps toward her.

She was still gaping at him. "Ben, how on earth did you get in here? Did Ron give you his password?"

"Nope. Ron is down at Hogsmeade with Lavender at the moment, and I haven't seen him all morning."

"But, then how did you…"

"'De-Institutionalization', Hermione?" he laughed. "Come on,"

Hermione frowned at him. "How did you know that was my password?"

"Because it's one of the longest words in the English languagethat we know the meaning of. What else would be appropriate for you?" he smiled, taking another step toward her. "Don't worry, I won't spread it around the school, just like I won't tell everyone that Ron's password is 'Cannons'"

Hermione opened her mouth to ask how he knew that too, but shut it again, apparently not wanting to know. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Ben, what are you doing here?"

"Come to Hogsmeade with me." He said, sitting down on the desk beside her.

"You asked me that this morning, and I told you I had all this to do." She said, sweeping a hand over her rolls of parchment and open books.

"Yes, you did say that. But I decided, stubborn as you are, that I'm not going to take no for an answer." He said, taking the quill out of her hand.

She gaped at him for a moment, before sighing. "Look, I'm sorry, but things like Hogsmeade and house parties just take second priority right now. We have NEWT's in only a few short months, and I want to be as prepared as I can be."

Ron simply looked at her. "Hermione, you're the best, always have been and always will be. You know all this like the back of your dainty little hand." He said, taking her ink-smudged hand and smiling at it. She was looking like she was trying not to look too pleased with herself. "Come on Hermione, please?"

She considered his big blue eyes for a moment, before the corner of her mouth twitched. "Oh, Ben, I don't know…"

"Come on, its just a few hours. Think about it; nice warm sun, having a Butterbeer out in the corner square, stuffing ourselves with Chocolate frogs and Cauldron cakes…" he said, holding his hands up as if fixing a photo frame on a wall.

He smiled down at her, satisfied to see her resistance cracking. Her eyes were flicking from his face, to the window, and back again.

"Its all going to be here when you get back." He sang, tapping the books beside him.

She looked at him for a long moment, before smiling and patting her hair. "Well, maybe a few hours of fresh air _would_ help my concentration tonight."

"Yes! Best idea you've had all day!" he cried, leaping up, grabbing her hand and pulling her up out of her chair.

Hermione laughed as he dragged her toward the door. "But, Ben, I'm hardly dressed for it." She said, looking down at her baggy track pants and souvenir, Five T-shirt her cousin had gotten her from one of their concerts.

Ron looked at her over his shoulder and smiled. "Nonsense, you look beautiful. Come on, time's wasting! There's an expiry date on those Chocolate Frogs you know!"

* * *

Harry let out a sigh as he sat down beside Cassie on the grass, crossing his legs and leaning back on his hands. They had walked around the main square a few times already, and he had suggested they have a seat for a while before they decided where it was they wanted to go. So, he had taken her to one of his preferred snogging areas. It was a small green patch just out of view of the square in the shade of a large tree, surrounded by shrubbery and bushes.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, squinting against the sun. "Why couldn't we just sit on one of those benches over there?" she asked, giving him a look.

Harry laughed. "Because then we cant take out shoes off and enjoy the feeling off the grass between out toes." He said, wriggling his feet. "Come on, admit this is a good spot."

She looked at him for a moment, before turning away. But he caught the grin on her face.

In the short time they had been walking, he had discovered that beside her awesome figure, lushous lips and beautiful face, she was just so good to be around. She was quick witted, sharp and observant. Anything he said, she had something to say back. Any comment, she was there with an answer. Any compliment, she was there with a sarcastic remark to shoot his ego back down.

God she was fantastic.

"So, where's your brother today?" he asked.

"Back up at the castle last I saw." She said. She looked at him and frowned. "What do you care?"

"I care very much if he comes up here and threatens to belt my head in for dating his twin sister." He said, giving her a smile. "I rather like my face arranged the way it is without some guy offering to renovate it."

Ginny snorted. "You really relish in talking about yourself, don't you?"

"Relish, ketchup, mustard… I love it all the way."

She laughed, despite her better judgement. He had this charm that she knew her Harry possessed deep down, but was either too nervous or shy too express it. But, even though this Harry was a bit of a cad, still some of the things he said were genuinely funny.

He lay down on his side, propped up on his elbow and plucked some blades of grass out of the ground. "I like it when you smile." He said, giving her a smile.

Ginny looked down at him beside her. "So, rearranging my face would be a bad idea?"

He laughed and patted her knee. "Most definitely. And I tell you; anyone would have to get pas me first to rearrange your face.

She smiled. "A Slytherin protecting a Gryffindor? How original."

"A man protecting a woman, how cliché." He countered, quirking a lazy eyebrow.

Ginny smiled and looked away. It was all she could do to prevent herself from knocking him onto his back and kissing him. He was being deliberately irresistible, and she hated that she was caving to his charm. Surely she was better than this! But the worst part about it wasn't that he was getting to her, or making her knees weak or making her innards turn to goo… it was that he well aware of how well he was doing it.

"Look, are you thirsty?" he said, sitting up. "I'll get us a Butterbeer."

"Oh er, sure." She said, instantly patting her pockets.

"Oh, no, sweetheart!" he laughed, getting to his feet and holding his hands up for her to stop. "No, it's one hundred percent on me. You just sit there and do what you do best."

Ginny frowned. "And that is?"

"Look dazzlingly beautiful." He said, giving her a wink. 'I'll be right back."

_Oh yeah_, he thought to himself as he turned on his heel and headed toward the Three Broomsticks. _She is totally into you! But then again, why wouldn't she be? She is only human after all. _

He whistled to himself as he pushed the door of the pub open and went straight to the bar, looking around for Madam Rosmerta. If she was in today, he knew he was going to get a good deal. He was, by far, her favorite customer.

"Rosmerta?" he called over the noise of the pub. Practically all the students third year and up were in there today.

She came out from the back room and smiled at him, drying a glass with a towel. "Harry! Marvelous to see you again, my boy. The usual?" she asked, giving him a look.

Harry smiled charmingly at her and leant against the bar. "As much as that would be simply divine on such a day, I'm afraid I'm only here for two Butterbeers, to go." He said.

She nodded. "No problem dear, I'll just go out the back. I had a new crate delivered this morning." She said, giving him a wink.

"Ah, Rosmerta, how you spoil me!" he called as she went out the back once more. He drummed his long fingers on the bar and looked around, humming to himself before he spotted a familiar girl sitting a few seats away from him. "_Granger_?' he laughed.

Hermione was sittingthere at the end of the bar, a bowl of nuts in front of her. Shelooked around and sighed as she spotted him slide up beside her, his eyes wide with surprise. Sheclicked her tongueand narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, I'm actually here, you're not seeing things. It's not such a rare occurrence for me to leave the castle you know, Potter."

"Did I say it was?"

"You didn't have to, I can see it all over your face." She said, looking back into the space in front of her.

Harry smiled and leant his shoulder against hers, taking a few of the nuts and popping them in his mouth. "How is it you're the only girl in the entire world who can read my face like one of those bloody books you spend all your time hidden behind?"

Hermione smiled. "Don't even try flattering me, its a waste of hot air." She said.

He laughed softly and shrugged. "Hey listen, while I've got you here…" he muttered softly, leaning in closer 'you reckon there's a chance I can borrow your awe-inspiring skills at Charms for a few hours on Tuesday night? I'm having a bit of trouble with my Protean charm."

She looked at him and nodded. "Yes, but not for too long. I have rounds with Ron.

"Ah, Ronald Weasley!" he cried, slamming his hand down on the bar. "Wonder of Hogwarts. Mustn't be late for another date with him.'

"It is _not_…"

"Yeah yeah, I know. Ah, thanks Rosmerta!" said Harry as two bottle of Butterbeers were placed in front of him. "Just put it on my tab, will you?"

The barmaid smiled, nodded and went off to serve another customer.

"Oh, darn." Muttered Hermione. "Did you have to do that? I wanted to get some of those." She said, eyeing his drinks.

Harry smiled, leant in and kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry love, I'll make it up to you. And see you Tuesday."

He scooped up the drinks, gave Hermione one final smile and left the pub. He walked across the street, pleased to find thatCassie hadn't left or moved from the spot. Truth be told, he wouldn't have been surprised if she hadn't walked off on him by now.

"Hey, sorry." He said, sitting down beside her once again.

"What took you so long? Did you have to brew it yourself?" asked Ginny, accepting her drink and cracking it open.

Harry smiled. 'No, I ran into Hermione."

Ginny smiled, pleased that Ron had managed to get her out of the tower. But she looked at him as he opened his drink and took a long sip. "What's with you and her anyway?" she asked.

Harry swallowed his mouthful and frowned. "Sorry?"

"Well, are you friends? Do you like her?"

"'Course I like her." He chuckled.

"But, she's a…" Ginny trailed off, not knowing how to get her message across without sounding arrogant. "She's a Ravenclaw."

Harry looked at her for a long moment, before smirking. "And she's a Muggleborn.' He said, nodding. "I see where this is going."

"Well, no offence, but I was rather under the impression that you didn't like Muggleborns, like Malfoy." She said softly, chewing nervously on her lip.

"I don't share the same prejudges as my housemates, Cassie." He said, taking another sip of his drink. "Sure, she's got muggle parents. So what? Doesn't make her any different than all of us." He said. He smiled and looked at his ground. "Besides, my mother was a muggleborn." He added.

Ginny blinked, honestly forgetting about this detail completely. So that had been why he had yelled at Malfoy for calling Hermione a Mudblood that day.

"How come you're so friendly with her though?" asked Ginny.

Harry smiled. "She used to tutor me in second year. I was a bit useless at Potions and Charms, and she used to help me out a lot. We became pretty good friends, although we don't like to disclose that information to everyone. Might ruin my reputation."

Ginny went to snap back at him for his arrogance,when she realized that he was only joking. _Must lighten up there_, she told herself.

"She's a nice bird, and there's just… I don't know, something about her that makes me protective of her." Harry admitted softly. And he blinked. _Did I just say that?_ He thought incredulously.

Ginny laughed at his expression and patted his hand. "Don't worry,' she whispered patronizingly 'I won't tell anyone. Your reputation will remain intact."

Harry smiled, surprisingly relieved. "Thanks."

Ginny had some more of her drink, wanting to ask him so much more. The depth of how much different his worth was to hers was suddenly strangely fascinating. How much more was there to him? Was anything else different?

"So, you don't hate muggles like the others?" she asked suddenly.

Harry smiled. "No, of course not. I mean, come on, I lived with Muggles for thirteen years! But, in their case, I might make an excepting on the concept of dislike." He said, his eyes darkening.

But Ginny ignored his last comment, her mind focusing on the first half. "_Thirteen _years?" she asked.

"Yeah, until my third year. Then I moved out."

"_Moved out_?" she echoed, feeling stunned. "Who are you living with now then?"

"Sirius Black." He said simply, giving her a smile.

Ginny dropped her Butterbeer in shock. She ignored his cry of surprise and his attempts to salvage the last remnants of her drink as she simply stared at him, her eyes wide. "You're living with… Sirius Black?" she whispered, forgetting herself.

Harry stood her drink up properly and nodded. "Yes. Oh hell, surely you must have heard…"

"Heard?"

"Yeah, it happened years ago! He was acquitted of all charges, Cassie. I don't know what your folks say about those wanted posters, but they're not true anymore." Said Harry, frowning at her reaction. "They were never true, actually."

Ginny shut her mouth, trying to wrap her brain around all this. "Acquitted? How did you manage that?" she asked.

Harry smiled. "Well, long story short… that stupid rat Weasley was carrying around with him since first year actually turned out to be a man in animagus form. This bloke, Pettigrew, was responsible for turning my parents to Voldemort – oh, don't flinch, everyone does that! – And he framed Sirius for it. Anyway, we caught the bastard, took him up to the school and before you could say lifetime sentence in Azkaban… Sirius was cleared!" he said happily.

Ginny smiled despite herself. So that's what would have happened, had circumstance been different. But, how had they known that Scabbers was Wormtail if Harry and Ron weren't friends? How would they have gotten him up to the school? She so badly wanted to know, but didn't care ask.

He smiled and looked up at the sky. "It's good, you know, living with him. It's like having a Dad, really. He's my Godfather you know. I don't think many people know that." He said.

Ginny didn't say anything. What would her Harry do if he knew that in this world, Sirius was alive? Oh, would she even dare to tell him? If he ever found out that she had hid information like that from him…

"Cassie? Hello? Is this thing on?" asked Harry, tapping her temple with his finger.

Ginny jumped and zoned back in. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to go for another walk."

"Oh, er, sure." She smiled, getting up with him.

Harry took her hand in his; surprised to find she didn't pull away. He was still in that daze of shock, unable to believe that he had just told her that stuff. All that information was stuff he had only ever really told Draco, and even then some of it he hadn't shared even with him! It had just all come out! Telling her about his friendship with Hermione and how he felt about her, telling her about Sirius… what had compelled him to say that? And on the first date! He felt like a moron.

"You know,' he said, trying to salvage his sanity before he combusted 'I'm really enjoying our first date." He said, giving her a grin.

She looked up at him and smiled. "You know, surprisingly… so am I."

"So, does that mean we can go down that alley and snog now?"

"Don't push it, Potter."

* * *

A/N – Interesting! Let me know how you're finding it!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! Okay, let get things moving a little, shall we? It's hard to put so many perspectives into such a short amount of space.

* * *

Harry hated potions.

Yes, shockingly, he despised everything about the wretched subject. He hated sitting in the dank, miserable dungeons for over an hour. He hated having to have an hour long shower the night following, simply to get the smell of sheep bladders and Kneazle urine out of his skin. He hated that he had to share the class with the Gryffindors, who were always blowing something up… but most of all, he hated looking into the long, pale, greasy face of Professor Severus Snape.

Unlike the rest of his house, Harry loathed the potions master with an uncompressible fire that coursed through his blood every time he even thought about the man. Snape, while normally very pleasant to the Slytherins, always loved to make Harry's life miserable. He had often wondered if perhaps it was because of the situation with Sirius. His Godfather had told Harry many stories of how he and his father had tormented Snape during their own school years.

Still, the amusing thought of Sirius lacing Snape's breakfast with laxatives didn't make his trip down to the dungeons on this particular morning, any more enjoyable.

Draco had been suddenly 'indisposed', and had told Harry to go on ahead without him. Harry frowned to himself as he pushed past a group of third year Hufflepuffs, knowing perfectly well where his best friend _really_ was. The blonde had talked of nothing but this Ravenclaw girl he had had his eye on all week, and Harry felt instantly jealous.

And not because he wanted the Ravencalw girl, but because the girl he _did_ want he just was not even close to having.

Yes, true, Harry could have had any girl he wanted. Just now as he had been on his way down from the Great Hall, he had noticed several girls giving him that look that said 'come and get it if you want it'. He did want it; he was a breathing, 17 year old boy after all… but he just didn't want it with _them_.

Harry shook his head, utterly confused. Was he having some kind of sexual breakdown? What was all that about anyway, turning down perfectly good girls for a snog? And what's more, why couldn't he get Cassie McDowell out of his head? Ever since their date on Sunday, he had been seeking her out after class, looking for her in the great hall at meal times, hoping to pass her in the halls…

Unfortunately, she was hardly ever by herself. More often than not, she was attached to the hip of Ben. But, amazingly, he had even seen her in the company of Hermione more and more these days. How was he to get to know her if he couldn't never get her alone?

He slowly walked down the stone steps, humming to himself as he sidestepped some more students. He adjusted the strap of his bag across his chest, straightened up his green and silver tie and just as he was about to seriously consider skiving off potions and going to see Hagrid… he spotted her.

Yet again, she was with her brother. They were standing out the front of the potion's classroom, leaning against the opposite wall. She had one foot tucked up, resting against the stone wall behind her, bag at her feet and black hair up in another of her magnificent plaits. She was listening intently to whatever it was Ben was saying to her, and seemed quite unaware of Harry's staring.

He smiled to himself and straightened up, crossing over to them and just grabbing the final remnants of their hushed conversation.

"…takes another two weeks to open. Or a month! I couldn't stand it." Ben was muttering.

Cassie nodded in earnest. "I know exactly how you feel. If I have to put up with one more…" she stopped as she noticed Harry walking up to them. He stopped in front of her, beaming widely at her and her brother. She snorted and exchanged a look with Ben. "Can we help you with something?"

"Just thought I'd come over and say hello." Said Harry, swinging his arms merrily at his side.

"Well, we happened to be talking." Said Ben, giving Harry a look.

"Yes, I saw that." Said Harry. When they did nothing but look at him, he shrugged and waved his hands dismissively. "Don't worry about me, do carry on."

"No, we're done." Said Cassie, giving Ben a look. "We can talk about our dismal lives and how the weirdness factor took itself to a new level at another time, cant we?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Agreed Ben, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Until then we can just brood openly, fulfilling the job description of our adolescent occupation." He laughed.

Cassie laughed and leant against her brother. "Teenagers – It's more of a job than most people think!" She and Ben chuckled, but she stopped when she noticed Harry looking at them with a very peculiar expression. "What?"

He blinked and smiled hastily. "Oh, nothing, just… are two related to the Weasley's at all?"

"No." said Ben and Cassie quickly. "Why would you think that?" asked Ron.

Harry shrugged. "You two just remind me of them, is all. They sometimes do that sarcastic, witty repartee thing… kinda weird really." He said, smiling to himself.

Cassie quirked an eyebrow and looked at him as others started to arrive for class. "Since when do you take so much notice of the Weasley's? I thought you didn't like them."

Harry's eyes widened as he saw her and Ben giving him curious looks. 'I don't… I mean, I do…well, they're so out there, anyone can see them!" he stuttered, trying to act cool. Why was he turning into a blubbering idiot _now_? Of all the times to become inarticulate…

"Smooth Potter,' said Cassie, tapping him on the arm 'Real smooth."

Harry glared at the smirk her smarmy little brother was giving him as he and Cassie picked up their bags and walked past him into the classroom. Damn her, getting the better of him. And in front of other people! Gods, what was becoming of him?

"Potter!"

Harry jumped and looked around to see Snape standing in the doorway to the classroom, his dark eyes narrowed at Harry's direction. Harry sighed and ruffled his hair. "Yes, _sir_?"

"Are you planning on joining my class today, or were you just going to stand out here in the hallway and do nothing worth while but convert oxygen into carbon dioxide?"

Harry wondered what the old fart was on about for a moment, before looking around a realizing that he was still standing in the middle of the hall where he had been talking to Cassie. He grit his teeth, wanting nothing more that to hex that smirk of Snape's face.

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir, _what_?"

"Yes sir, I'm attending your class today." Said Harry, his jaw clenched. _God, if I didn't want to be an Auror so bad…_ he thought angrily.

Snape gave him one last glare and disappeared into the classroom. Harry squared his shoulders and stormed in after his teacher, slamming the door after him. As Snape began giving out instructions, Harry made his way down the front to his usual spot. He clapped eyes on Cassie as he passed. She was piling books out of her bag, oblivious to his staring.

_That all she is_. Harry thought, sitting down next to Draco's empty seat. _Totally oblivious… she's more like that Ginny Weasley than she admits. _

* * *

Ron whistled to himself as he headed back to the Head's room, his broom slung over his shoulder. He considered the practice he had just attended to be quite satisfactory, and was confident that Gryffindor were as ready as they could be for their up-coming match against Slytherin. The only thing that would be their undoing would be Potter, but Ginny was more than enough of a match for that pillock.

Ron rounded another corner and was just staring to think how much he was going to enjoy a nice, long shower, when he spotted two figures standing down the hall, out the front of the Head common room entrance.

The first one he recognized instantly. How could he not know her? The way she stood, with her arms crammed full of books, the way her bushy hair stood out, the way she always stood, leaning on one foot with her other leg bent...

Ron shook himself, looking at the other person. It took him a moment to realize that it was Ben McDowell. What was _he _doing up there that time of night? Ron looked around hastily, before ducking behind a nearby suit of armor, trying to listen into what it was they were saying.

"… walk me all the way back up here, you know." It was Hermione. From where Ron was, he could see the faint red tinge to her cheeks as she smiled up at Ben.

"Nonsense! I need the exercise to burn off all that food I ate at dinner." Chuckled Ben, patting his belly. "Besides, I like talking to you."

Ron's eyes narrowed as he watched Ben take a small step closer to her, his hands in his pockets.

Hermione laughed again and adjusted her books. "You're very sweet." She said.

Ben shrugged. "Well, most girls seem to think so. Guess it's lucky your parents are both dentists then, isn't it? If I spend too much time around you, it might be bad for your teeth."

Hermione laughed again, but Ron scowled. What kind of a line was _that_? And she was _laughing_ at him! Surely she wasn't falling for all this tripe…

"Careful, with a head like that you won't be able to fit inside Gryffindor Tower." She said, giving him a smile.

"Oh, too bad. Guess I'll have to come sleep on your couch then."

It took a moment for Ron to realize that his was gripping his broom so tightly, his knuckled were white. How could this be possible? He was flirting with her, and she was lapping it up! _She_ was actually flirting with _him_!

Ron rolled his eyes as she and Ben continued to talk. _Well, what does she know about him, really?_ Ron thought, going red with irritation. _He's been here for just under a week after all. It's only because he's the new guy, I bet! It's like that debacle with Krum all over again! Merlin, what is it with Hermione and brunettes? _

"Well, I really should be getting inside." Said Hermione, backing up toward the portrait.

Ben nodded. "Right, sorry to keep you out here. Those books must weigh a tonne. You really should get a bag or something."

Hermione smiled. "Why, when there are strong, smitten boys around to carry it for you?"

Ron's mouth dropped open. _What the bloody hell is she _saying

Ben laughed. "Yeah, good point." He said. He bounced on his heels for a moment, thinking about something for a moment, before he leant in and gave Hermione very quick kiss on the cheek. "Night."

Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes. "Oh, yes. Goodnight, Benjamin."

Ron watched in amazement as they two of them parted, Ben walking off down the hall and Hermione going into the common room and out of sight. _What the hell was that all about?_ He wondered, ruffling his red hair. _Since when does anyone fancy Hermione? Not that anyone wouldn't… _

He came out from his hiding place and glared down the hall where Ben had just been. _If he thinks he's got a chance with her, he's completely mental_. Thought Ron determinedly, drawing himself up to his full height. _No way is Hermione going to fall for his perfect smile, or stupid cheesy lines, or dumb brown hair. _

Satisfied, but still very angry for some reason, Ron loosened his Quidditch robes and entered the common room, ready to greet Hermione with his best grin and most charming lines, just as he did every night.

* * *

As she did so many nights lately, Ginny wandered the halls of the ground floor of the castle, hands in her back pockets and mind lost in thought. She thought about many things lately – what her mother was doing, was Colin having his orange juice in the morning without her reminding him, how much she really did seem to miss her red hair…

But, most of all, she thought about Harry.

Slowly, she had come to realize that just because they looked the same, did not make the two Harry's anything alike. This one was sarcastic, outgoing, charming and slightly arrogant. He stood up tall, attracting attention and relishing in it. But, the other Harry, _her_ Harry, was nothing like that. He was sometimes timid, unassuming, bashful and selfless. He did nothing to attract attention to himself, yet it followed him everywhere he went. He was a hero, and didn't know how to be a coward.

Ginny had often wondered if this Harry had those traits buried deep under surface, just as she was sure her other Harry had some of this one's. And that was why she was wandering the halls by herself – she wanted to find him.

What would the others say if the ever knew she had been out looking for him? Ginny smiled to herself and shook her head, surprised that she actually cared! It wasn't like she had a reputation to live up to, or had a standard to follow to make people she already knew like her own family, appreciate and accept…

"Ooof!" she grunted, as she went around a corner and slammed into someone, making her stumble backward.

"Ow, jeepers McDowell, off on another planet much?" laughed a very familiar voice.

Ginny looked up at see Harry standing there, smiling at her as he rubbed his chest. He was still dressed in his uniform, but only his shirt, Slytherin tie and trousers. He looked very cute, even when he looked like a slob.

"Oh, sorry." She said, blushing.

Harry smiled, exposing his teeth. "No, no, that's fine. Wandering the halls aimlessly too, I see."

"Er, yes, rather." Said Ginny, scratching her head.

Harry looked at her for a moment, before smirking. "Were you looking for me?"

"No." she lied quickly.

"Well, that's a shame, because I was looking for you." He said, taking another step toward her. Ginny instinctively stepped back, but he didn't seem offended. "What are you doing right now? Are you busy? Have you finished daydreaming?"

"I wasn't daydreaming,' she snapped defensively. 'I was just… gazing pensively into space. And why do you want to know what I'm doing right now?"

Harry smiled and tugged on the end of his tie. "Well, actually, I was wondering if you'd like to come back to my room for a little bit. I have a surprise for you." He said.

Ginny spluttered. "You _what_?" she hissed, her eyes narrowing.

Harry felt confused for a moment, before his eyes widened at the realization of what he had said. "Oh, no! No, nothing like that! Blimey, that came out all wrong…"

"It had better have." Growled Ginny.

"It did! Look, I don't want to take you back there and shag you or anything… at least not now. Okay, I'm sorry!" he cried, ducking as she swung at him. "Crikey, you should be a beater, what with that arm!"

"Try and focus, Potter,' she snapped, folding her arms over her chest. 'What is it you want?"

Harry sighed and ruffled his hair. "Look, it's totally innocent, I swear. Just… will you come? Please?"

Ginny eyed him as he held his hand out, his face totally blank and unreadable. It was against her better judgment to even be considering going to the Slytherin common room with him, and especially into his room. Not only would she be given a detention if she was caught, but she wasn't sure the really trusted him to behave.

"I was actually going to get an early night…" she started to make an excuse.

But Harry cut her off. "You don't have to stay long; I just want to introduce you to someone. Please? You can kick me in the gonads if I try anything indecent."

Ginny sniffed. "Like I need your permission."

"Cassie…"

"Oh all right!" she cried, knowing full well that he could have stood there forever trying to convince her. And truthfully, she was far too tired to argue. "But not for long." She said.

"Great!"

He seized her hand, turned on his heel and sped off down the hall he had just come down, dragging Ginny along behind him. She felt a little nervous, traveling down to the dungeons. She had never been near the Slytherin common room before, and had no idea what to expect. Ron had told her about how he and Harry had snuck in there back in their second year, and he had said it was dank and depressing. Ginny shivered just at the thought of it.

"You cold?" Harry asked over his shoulder, mistaking her shiver for something else. He skidded to a halt and looked at her in concern. "I would offer you my robe, but…"

"No, its fine." She said slowly, surprised at his chivalry. It seemed so unlike him.

Harry nodded and led her down a few more corridors until they came to a bare, damp patch of wall. Ginny frowned, wondering why they were stopping in the middle of the hallway, before Harry let go of her hand and pressed the wall.

"Salazar." He muttered.

And a section the wall slid aside, revealing a massive common room.

Ginny only had a moment to peer through the doorway, before Harry grabbed her hand. She looked up at him and was startled to see him looking at her with one of the most serious expressions she had ever seen grace his face.

"Whatever happens,' he muttered, leaning down a little to whisper in her ear 'Do not let go of my hand. Okay?"

Ginny nodded, feeling suddenly a little scared. His demeanor was forbidding, as if it were crucial she follow this rule.

Harry gave her a little smile and squeezed her hand. "And that wasn't just some excuse so I could get closer to you either, just so you know." He added quietly.

Ginny glared at his grin, but was fighting back a smile at the same time as he led her through the door, and into the Slytherin Common room.

She resisted the urge to screw up her nose in disgust as she looked around the chambers. It was rather dark, as if permanently bathed in twilight. There was a chill to the air, and many of the Slytherin students were walking around with their arms folded or hands in their pockets.

_No wonder the Slytherins act the way they do_, she thought letting Harry guide her as she continued to look around. _They're not mean… they're just really cold!_

"Hey, Potter, new meat?" called some boy over near the fireplace.

Ginny looked over to see him sitting with a group of Slytherins, all of them looking at her with the same sort of predatory expression. She flared up, ready to snap back defensively, but amazingly, Harry got in first.

"Shut your gob, eh Matherson? There's a good chap." Sneered Harry threateningly, glaring at the boy. Matherson shrunk back into the sofa, gave Harry a long look, before going back to the conversation around him.

Ginny stared up at him, but Harry didn't look at her. He simply smiled at others as they passed, passing around general small talk, before they left the main common room and went down another hallway.

"How big is this place, exactly?" she asked, looking at one of the more horrid portraits that lined the green and silver walls.

"While you Gyffindor's have just a tower, we have basically the entire lower half of the dungeons. We have a lot more room to spread out." Said Harry. "Although, I imagine the tower doesn't leak as much as this place does." He added, wiping his hand along the wall.

Ginny smiled at the envious look that flashed across his face. "No, it doesn't."

He led her down the hallway, until they came to a T-intersection. Without pausing, Harry went off around the left corner, and Ginny realized that this must be the way to the boy's dormitories. They passed doors along the wall, spread out and each labeled, until coming to the last one on the left.

"Okay, here we are." Said Harry. Without letting go of her hand, he turned the handle of the door labeled 'Seventh years', and pushed it inward.

The room was definitely larger than the Gryffindor boys rooms. It had a completely different layout. Where the ones in the tower were in a circular sort of arrangement, this one was in a square. Three beds lined one side of the wall, and three on the opposite side. There was a large fireplace at the end of the room, and the only thing in the middle of the room was a large, green rug with a snake on it. The room was completely empty of people, save for one boy lying on his stomach on his four poster bed.

"Blaise, out." Said Harry, pulling Ginny completely into the room.

Blaise Zabini looked around, confused, before clapping eyes on Harry and Ginny. He laughed and sat up, his dark hair falling around his face.

"Bugger off, Harry, we agreed no girls in here on Thursdays. Besides, I'm trying to do homework."

"Then take it to the library, I need this room to myself!" said Harry, jerking his head toward the door.

Blaise sighed, picked up his books and made his way toward the door. He stopped just before exiting and looked back at Ginny. She did not like the look he was giving her at all… as if he were undressing her with his eyes.

"You actually got her in here within a week, then?" he laughed, nodding and giving Harry a smirk. "Good work, your speediest conquest yet, I must say."

"OUT!" roared Harry. And he literally kicked Blaise out into the hall and slammed the door in his face. He immediately looked at Ginny, his furious expression gone. "Look, Cassie, what he said…"

"Don't bother." She said, holding up a hand to stop him. "Just… show me whatever it is you so desperately had to show me. And remember your allowance of me able to hurt you if I don't like my treatment."

Harry stared at her in amazement for a moment, before laughing. "Oh, yes, right. Well, we've still got about a minute." He said, consulting his gold watch on his wrist.

Ginny quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Here, make yourself comfortable." He said, grabbing a pillow from the nearest bed, jogging over to the fire and sitting it down on the hard stone floor. "You can use Goyle's. I don't think he'll mind so much."

Ginny doubted that she would ever be comfortable in the Slytherin dormitories, even if she were sitting in a recliner with a glass of wine and was given a foot massage by Orlando Bloom. But, she sighed and cautiously made her way over to him.

"So, just what is it we're waiting for?" she asked, sitting down on the pillow as Harry retrieved his wand out of his back pocket.

"Ask no questions, hear no lies." He sang. He pointed his wand at the dead fireplace, commanded '_Incendio_', and it burst into life. He sat down beside her with a satisfied sigh and crossed his legs, looking patiently into the fire.

Ginny looked at the flames again, wondering if they were going to toast Marshmallows and burst into campfire songs, when suddenly there was a gust from the fireplace and a 'pop'… and there was a head sitting in the green flames.

Harry laughed and checked his watch again. "Right on time, good work, Sirius. I was wondering if this was going interfere with your re-runs of Bewitched."

Sirius Black smiled up at Harry. "Well, you know how I love my red-headed witches." He said.

Ginny couldn't help it, her mouth dropped open in shock. It was Sirius as she had never seen him before. His face was youthful and clean shaven, his hair cut short and free of tangles and dirt. He looked healthy, bright, and well fed. His eyes were full of good humor and life, but still held a shadow of that haunted look they used to carry. He looked very handsome, and Ginny now understood why her mother had labeled him as the Hogwarts Heartthrob of the seventies.

Sirius's head turned and looked right at her. He smiled. "Oh, hello."

"Sirius, this is Cassie McDowell." Said Harry, beaming as he did the introductions. "Cas, this is my Godfather, Sirius Black."

"I'd shake your hand, but sadly I don't have any available." Laughed Sirius.

Ginny smiled, her shock fading away. "Oh, no, that's okay." She said, still staring at him. "Er, nice to meet you sir."

"Likewise." Said Sirius. "I must say, this is a first. Normally Harry doesn't introduce his girlfriends to me."

"I'm not his girlfriend." Said Ginny quickly, feeling that normal pang.

Sirius's eyes widened and he looked at Harry. "She isn't?" he asked, his tone not hiding his surprise.

Harry sighed dramatically and put an arm around Ginny. "Sadly, no. She's still in denial of the way she really feels about me."

"If I expressed the way I _really_ felt about you, Potter, you wouldn't be able to sit down half the time I see you." Hissed Ginny, slapping his hand away.

Sirius barked out a laugh, his head nodding in the flames. "Ha! I like this one, Harry. She has spunk. Don't you let him charm you, Cassie McDowell. He's just full of hot, useless air like his old man was."

"Listen you; if I wanted to get my ego shot down I would have spent more time with Weasley in Transfiguration." Said Harry, giving Sirius a mock glare.

Ginny didn't say much else during their conversation, but instead chose to simply watch Harry. For days, it had been bugging her as to what made him so much different than her Harry, and now she seemed to finally understand. This Harry was just so…well, _happy_. He had no worries about any Dark Lord wanting to kill him, he had no issues with going home to muggles who hated him for the summer, he didn't have a prophecy to fulfill… he was just a normal wizard. He had family who loved him, he had friends, he was popular, and he was just blissfully, truly and untouchably happy.

All too quickly, Sirius was cutting their conversation to and end. "Look, sorry to cut this so short, but Endora just turned Darren into a werewolf, and I have to floo Moony and see if he's watching it. He gets so uptight about the political incorrectness of it or something. But it was wonderful to meet you, Cassie."

"Yes, you too." Said Ginny, smiling down at him.

"I'll be expecting Hedwig to deliver me a letter tomorrow." Said Harry, kneeling into the fireplace and giving Sirius a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, that depends. Buffy's on later."

And with that, Sirius's head disappeared with a 'pop'.

Ginny giggled. "Is that all he does? Watch Feletision shows?"

Harry smiled at her mistake and stood up. "Yes, pretty much. Just sits his arse down in that sofa and doesn't move for another four hours. But, can you really blame the man? He spent twelve years locked up in the doghouse! Well, pardon the pun."

Ginny laughed. He held out a hand for her and she took it, letting him pull her to her feet. As a result, he pulled her very close to him. So close, she could see the hairs making their way out along his jaw. He looked down at her with those big, green eyes, but didn't do anything. She was fully prepared for him to kiss her. Isn't that what he had wanted to do for this past fortnight? He certainly hadn't been shy about his affections toward her.

After a long moment, he cleared his throat and stepped away from her. "Er, right. You need to get out of here. Oh bugger, look at the time…Snape will go bananas if he sees you here…"

She watched as he stroked his chin, muttering to himself, apparently trying to figure out a way to get her out of the room unseen. Of course, Ginny knew how he could do it. But, she wanted to let him think he had come up with the idea himself.

Finally, his eyes widened and he clicked his fingers. "Aha! I got it. Come over here, I'm going to walk you back to the tower."

"And just how are you going to do that?" she asked as he ran to the foot of the bed that must have been his and began rummaging through his trunk. 'It's after curfew, and even though you're a prefect you'll get into trouble wandering the corridors this late."

Harry paused his search for a moment, long enough to smile at her over his shoulder. "You have been spending too much time around Granger. You're starting to nag me like she does. And here it is!"

Ginny smiled as he stood up flamboyantly, brandishing his invisibility cloak. He unruffled it and walked over to her.

"I think both of us will fit under this. You're not that big." He said, examining the cloak. He looked at her and frowned a little. "Do you even know what this is?"

"It's an Invisibility Cloak."

"And why don't you look surprised to see me in possession of one?"

Ginny quickly sought out a lie, watching his face. She smiled and shrugged. "Its you." She said simply.

Harry laughed. "Yes, good answer. Just stick close to me, Cassie; I'll get you home safe and sound."

And he threw the cloak over the top of them.

* * *

A/N – Just one of my little chapters about nothing. Still I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Hooray!

* * *

"Hey, Ben! Hold up a second, will you?"

Ron was half way down the corridor leading toward the Headmaster's office when he heard his new name being called. He stopped in his tracks, looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see himself running up the hall toward him, red hair and freckles and all the things me missed about looking into the mirror.

Shifting into 'Ben Mode', he sighed and ruffled his brown hair. "Yeah?"

Ron stopped in front of him, unable to hide the stiffness to his posture. "You busy right now? I'd like a quick word."

"Oh, er' said Ben, looking around for an excuse. Finding none, he sighed and shook his head. "No, not busy. Anything wrong?"

"No, not really. Just… well, come on."

Ben frowned as his double began to walk off down the hall, before shrugging and following. The Clone, as Ben had come to call him, was acting rather off. He recognized that slouch to his shoulders and the stiffness of his walk as there to be something irritating him. But, he was getting on relatively fine with himself. What could be wrong?

It took Ben a moment to realize that Ron was leading him to the Head Room.

"Er,' started Ben.

But Ron simply said his password to the portrait and stood aside from Ron to enter. "After you." He said, giving Ben a look.

Out of undeniable curiosity, Ben went into the room without question and sat down at Hermione's empty desk as Ron came in after him and shut the door. He watched as Ron took his school robes off and hung them over the back of the sofa.

"So,' started Ron, folding his arms over his chest.

Ben bit back a smile. Ron was trying to look intimidating, with his large frame, his hands tucked under his armpits and his Head Boy badge gleaming on his chest. Ben was hardly feeling anything but amusement.

"So', he echoed, crossing his legs at the ankle. "What have I done to displease the student body?"

Ron sniffed in amusement. "No, nothing so extreme. I just wanted a few words with you. You know… man to man."

Ben sat up a little straighter. What was all this about? Was Ron about to pull rank and tell Ben off for something? He couldn't be, he hadn't done anything wrong!

"Okay, sure." Said Ben.

Ron took a step closer to Ben. "See, some of your more recent dealings and activities have come to my attention, and I'd rather address it now than have it come to something far more unpleasant down the track."

Ben swallowed at Ron's tone. Did he have even the slightest clue of how much he just sounded like Percy? And what was all this 'addressing issues' nonsense he was going on about? Was he going to give Ben detention for something? Had he noticed something between him and Cassie? Had he noticed him spending all that time out the front of the door where the mirror was?

Ron leant in a little and narrowed his eyes. "I want to know your intentions towards Hermione Granger."

Ben's brain came to a sudden halt.

He looked up at Ron in absolute disbelief as to what he was hearing. Suddenly, it was all making sense. Ron had brought him up here to question him about why he was spending so much time around his own ruddy girlfriend! Oh, had he not been so shocked he would have burst out laughing.

Ben cleared his throat. "Um, what?"

"You heard me. I see you looking at her at dinner, and following her after class to the library and all these other things you do when she's around. I just want to make sure you're not treading in unwanted territory."

"Unwanted by who, exactly?" said Ben, chuckling. "I don't hear Hermione complaining."

Ron's eyes narrowed ever more, and it amused Ben to no end. No wonder Hermione back home loved getting him riled up, it was rather fun to watch his own face contort into a suppressed rage.

"I know she likes you. And I also know she can become a bit funny around blokes she likes.' Said Ron, quite obviously trying not to loose it. "She's a good friend, and I care about her. I'm just looking out for her, is all."

"I don't know why you're worrying about her so much anyway,' said Ben, standing up to his full height and looking Ron in the face. 'You've got your own girlfriend to concentrate on anyway, don't you?"

Ron's blue eyes flashed, but he smiled a humorless smile. "You're a good guy, Ben, and I'd like to think we're mates. So you should believe me when I say that, as her friend and fellow Head, I am simply looking out for Hermione's well being."

Ben smiled and nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I understand."

"Good." Ron took another stop toward him so he was right in his face, his humor gone as well as his smile. "So understand that if you lay one finger on her, or hurt her in any way, you will most certainly wish you had not come to Hogwarts at all." He said in a low voice.

Ben's eyes widened and he laughed, causing Ron to glare at him even more. "Are you _threatening_ me?" he whispered, looking right into his own, anger filled eyes.

"Take it however you want,' replied Ron, glaring into Ben's eyes. 'I'm just telling you how it is. Stay away from her, Ben."

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't want to?"

Ron opened his mouth to retort, when the portrait swung inward and Hermione walked in, her hands actually free of her mountain of books and a smile on her face.

"Behold the glory that his me!" she announced, her arms spread out wide as if she were basking in wondrous applause.

Ron blinked in surprise at her behavior. He hadn't seen Hermione ever enter a room like that. But Ben simply laughed and took a step away from himself.

"And what gloriousness have you achieved today, your worshipfulness?" he laughed, stepping aside as he walked between the two boys.

Hermione sighed and spun around, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I just completed all three of my Arithmancy assignments in two hours! And not only that, but I also managed to give detention to two Ravenclaw students fro breaking the 'No fraternizing behind the stack' rule, _and_ actually managed to get a smile out of Madam Pince for doing so. Thank you, your applause is unnecessary."

Ben laughed. "Two hours? Are you trying to set a new world record?"

"No, just like to be atop of things." She said. She looked at Ron and frowned at the look on his face. "What's the matter?"

Ron jumped a little and wiped the slightly amazed look off his face. "Nothing, nothing at all. Why would you ask if something was wrong? There's nothing wrong." He stuttered quickly, blushing.

Ben looked at him in disgust. _Good god,_ he thought._ Do I really sound like that?_

Hermione's eyebrows rose and she looked at both boys in front of her. "Did I er, interrupt something?"

"No." they said together.

"Uh huh. Well, did you want some more time alone?" she was smirking at them.

"No, Ben was just leaving." Said Ron, turning to the teen beside him and giving him a look. "Weren't you?"

Ben snorted. "Apparently."

"Yeah, I think we're done here. Have I said enough?" asked Ron, folding his arms over his chest again.

But Ben wasn't listening. _Wow, does my left eye always twitch like that when I get upset? _

"Ben!" yelled Ron.

"Yeah, er, I'm going!" he said, jumping back into reality. He turned to Hermione and flashed her a smile. "See you around."

"Yes, bye Ben." Said Hermione, giving him a smile.

Ron fumed as Ben winked at her, gave him one last smile and left, shutting the portrait behind him. The gall of that guy…

"Good to see him." Said Hermione, sitting down at her desk. "He's a really nice boy, I think."

"I don't like him." Said Ron instantly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Ronald. You said to me just last week you thought he was a nice enough chap. Or to put it like you, 'A really decent bloke'" she giggled, putting on a low imitation of his voice.

Ron looked around at her and stared as he went about setting herself up for some writing. What hadgotten _into_ her? She was different. She was acting more out there, she was giggling more, she was more playful…

"Well, I'd watch him if I were you." He said, flopping down on the sofa. "He reminds me of me."

"You're just sore because of that chess game you had the other day. How long was it again before you admitted it a draw? Four hours? Five?"

"It was two and a quarter!" harrumphed Ron, glaring at her as she laughed to herself.

"Well, I think he's very sweet, and as a fellow classmate and Gryffindor you should think the same."

"I don't want to think of any guy as 'sweet' – might make Lavender wonder about me."

Hermione gave him a look over her shoulder. "You're incorrigible, Ronald Weasley."

Ron smiled. "Still, you love me just the way I am, right?"

"Oh… yes…indeed."

* * *

Ginny munched on her sandwich as she read over her Transfiguration notes. She was alone at the Gryffindor table at lunch, as mostly everyone had decided to abandon the Great Hall, and was outside enjoying the weather. Not that she minded the study, Transfiguration was one of the subjects she excelled at, and actually also enjoyed.

"Hey, Ginny,' came a whisper.

She looked and frowned, wondering who it was that had sat across from her. The brunette with big, blue eyes was a stranger for a moment. But, only a moment, for she remembered suddenly where she was… and that this boy across from her was her brother, Ron.

She smiled. "Yes, what is it? Don't tell me you've finally gotten that confounded Agrippa card you've been trying to get your hands on since you were ten years old."

He smiled and leant over the table so he could whisper. "I have a plan."

"Oh bloody hell, _another _one?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you remember your last brilliant plan? God, I was seeing stars for hours after that." She muttered, rubbing her forehead with the memory of the night they had arrived.

Ron gave her a look. "Okay, admittedly, that wasn't the best plan I've ever had."

"Wow, did you figure that out all by yourself?"

"But this plan is ever better than that!" he said, his voice rising above her own. "A, because it doesn't involve you, so there's no way for you to muck it up like you did last time…"

"I did no such thing!" she hissed, crushing her sandwich in her hand.

"And B,' he continued, handing her a new one. 'Because it involves me and Hermione, and there's no other subject I know better than my own girlfriend."

Ginny just looked at him. "I'm really trying to follow you here, but you're just not making any sense."

Ron sighed, flicked his brown hair out of his eyes and smiled at her. "I'm going to get Clone Ron and Hermione together, by making him so jealous that he'll finally realize that he loves Hermione, will dump Lavender and pull his finger out and get together with Hermione."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Ron, isn't that exactly what happened to you when that prefect from Ravenclaw tried to ask Hermione out last year?"

"Well, with the exception of me dating Lavender at the time, yes, I suppose it is. And that's why it's going to work, because I know exactly how to manipulate it!" he said, his eyes twinkling.

Ginny simply looked at him for a moment, before letting out a small laugh of amazement. "You know, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but Ron… that's a really good plan."

"Yes, I thought so." Said Ron, looking very pompous.

"Are you that devoid of alternate activities that you feel the need to meddle in other people's love lives, then?" she giggled.

Ron snorted. "If you must know, which you don't really need to, I had a rather rude awakening just now to how critical the situation is between them… us… er, me…whatever."

"A rude awakening?" she asked.

Ron then went into the story of how he had, amusingly enough, managed to threaten himself to stay away from his girlfriend, and to belt the snot out of himself if he disobeyed his own ultimatum. Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the absurdness of it, but also understood now why Ron was so interested in getting the other two together.

"I'd put money on saying that I'm not the first one he's said that to." Said Ron, whispering. "Personally, I was always very defensive towards any guys looking at Hermione."

Ginny snorted. "Really? Hadn't noticed that at all!"

Ron smiled and threw a bread crust at her across the table. She laughed and went to throw it back at him, when someone sat down beside her. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Harry knelt on the stool beside her and rested against her shoulder, leaning into the middle of them with an expectant look on his face.

"What are we whispering about?" he whispered. "Can I know?"

"Oh, what do you want?" asked Ginny, trying not to smile as he picked the tomato out of her sandwich.

Harry smiled at her. "Why do you always suspect my presence comes hand in hand with ulterior motives? I think I may be a little offended by your lack of faith, Cassie."

"I'm sure you'll get over it." She muttered, giving Ron a look.

"Don't you have some friends you can bother?" asked Ron.

Harry looked at him and, surprisingly, his grin didn't fade. "Actually, I was looking for you. See, Snape had paired us up for this potion we're meant to be studying in class, and I want extra credit. That means…"

"Yeah, trips to the library." Finished Ron, nodding. "Well, you name the night."

Harry stared at him. "I… what?"

"Well, you're a prefect and have more things to do that me. I'm available pretty much any night of the week… and why are you looking at me like I've just grown another head?"

Harry shook himself back into reality and blinked. "Sorry, I was just expecting a little more…"

"Hostility?" Offered Ginny.

"Resistance?" asked Ron.

"Mayonnaise?" asked Ginny, looking at the sandwich in Harry's hand.

Harry laughed. "I just wasn't expecting you to be so okay with this. I was rather under the impressing we hated each other." He said, looking at Ron.

"Who says we don't?"

"Oh, no one. Just clearing it up. So, Friday night then? You and me? Library?"

"Should he be bringing some champagne and chocolate-covered strawberries?" asked Ginny sweetly.

Harry ignored her, but had a smile on his face as he waited for Ron's answer. Ron nodded and shrugged.

"Good. And if you don't pull your weight, McDowell, so help me God I will cut you open, rip out your intestines and wrap them around your neck like a very snug bow tie." Growled Harry, his eyes narrowed.

Ron smiled. "I will be there. And a big, gold star for imagery."

Harry smiled, kissed Ginny on the cheek, grabbed the last half of her sandwich and ran off out of the hall.

Ginny laughed after him, going back to her notes, but Ron swallowed back his sudden unease. "You don't think me meant that, do you?"

"Of course he didn't. Harry wouldn't do that."

"No, _my_ Harry wouldn't. Evil, perverted, Slytherin Harry might."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "A Slytherin crest on his robes doesn't make him the next Dark Lord, Ron."

"Uh huh, just like a Gryffindor crest on his robes doesn't make him broody, angry and prone to violent outbursts."

Ginny looked up at her brother, both of them sharing the same, longing look. She nodded, sighed and went back to her notes. "Touché." She said.

* * *

The common room was full of people, but she didn't mind. She was sitting in front of the fire, slouched deeply into the squishy red couch beneath her. The three seater was being occupied by her, Neville and Seamus Finnegan. Privately, Ginny rather thought that Seamus was trying to crack onto her, but luckily her Transfiguration notes she had been studying that afternoon were still in her lap, and were enough of a diverson.

She was sitting in the middle of the two boys, but wasn't listening to a word they were saying. She was much more content to look into the fire and watch, transfixed as the red flames licked over the wood.

With the color red in mind, she reached up, took a few loose strands of her hand and looked at it. Ever morning since she was old enough to remember, she had woken up and pushed red hair out of her eyes. This hair in interlaced through her fingers now, was pitch black. And not only did it fill her with a sadness to know that her Weasley Trademark was being covered up… but it also reminded her of Harry.

"Cassie? Hello?"

"What?" asked Ginny, jumping back into reality.

Neville smiled at her. "Did you not hear what I asked?"

"Oh, er, no. Sorry, Neville, I was an eternity away." She apologized.

"We were going to go to the Quidditch Pitch and watch the Slytherin's train. See if we can't make Potter loose his head a little bit." Chuckled Seamus.

Ginny sighed. "As fun as that sounds, I really should keep reading over these notes."

"Oh, okay. Fair enough." Nodded Neville, getting up.

"What about your brother then? Where's he at tonight?" asked Seamus, looking around the common room.

Ginny smiled. She knew where he really was. He was off, initiating phase one of his 'Plan', and had run off after dinner without any indication of what time he would be back.

"Don't know actually,' she lied. "Your guess is as good as mine."

The boys both laughed, bid their goodbyes and left her alone. Ginny sighed in relief, thankful for the chance to just close her eyes for a moment, ignore the odd atmosphere that surrounded her and just enjoy the warmth of the fire. What she really wanted was to go to the prefect's bathroom and have a long, soothing bath. But, of course, she couldn't do that.

She began to doze off, the crackling of the fire drowning out the raucous noise of students around her. Her eyes were itchy with fatigue, and it was just such a relief to close them… to take a moment off this game of pretend…

Ginny jumped and snorted rather loudly as she felt someone sit down heavily beside her. Her eyes flew open and she looked to see her clone sitting beside her, a thick envelope in her lap and her long, red hair flowing over her shoulders.

She smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Cassie, were you sleeping?"

Cassie shook her head and yawned. "No, just resting my eyes. I really should be studying, however. This work load is turning my brain in Hippogriff droppings." She groaned.

Ginny laughed and crossed one leg over the other. "I don't envy you. Ron's always on about how much of a mood killer they are."

"And for one in his life, he's one hundred percent correct." Said Cassie, sitting up a little straighter. She eyed the parcel in her double's lap. "What's that?"

Ginny looked down at the large envelope and smiled. "Package from mum, just arrived. Poor Errol, he nearly imploded with the effort." She laughed, flicking a fingernail under the seal. "We had our family picture taken just this summer, and she wanted to send me a copy so I could put it in my album. You want to see?"

Cassie tried not to groan in happiness as she nodded, biting her lip in anticipation. She watched like a hawk as Ginny reached in and slowly pulled out a large, black and white photograph of the eight people Cassie loved more than anyone else in the world.

"Wow, they turned out really well." Said Ginny, shuffling closer to Cassie and resting it between them.

Cassie sighed lovingly and smiled down at the photo. It had been taken out the back behind the Burrow, just below the kitchen window. They were all there, dressed in their Sunday best, beaming up at her. There was Charlie, his face as weathered as ever and his smile the most handsome feature of his already attractive face. There were the twins each of them with their arms around their mother, laughing and kissing her cheek in turn. There was her father, his arm around Ginny, Percy behind her. And there was even Bill (with short hair!), his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"We were lucky the twins stood still for this." Said Ginny, examining the picture. "They were just itching to pull a face, or shove Percy into Ron, or made rude gestures behind Charlie's back." She giggled.

Cassie clenched her jaw, reached out her long, slim fingers and stroked the faces of her family, suddenly feeling a little choked up.

And, being the keen observer that she was, Ginny didn't not notice the tears welling up in Cassie's eyes.

"Oh dear, Cassie…"

"No, I'm fine." Bristled Cassie, waving a hand dismissively and fanning her face. "Just got a bit emotional."

Ginny nodded sympathetically. "You miss your family, yeah?"

Cassie laughed and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back. "You have no idea." She muttered.

"Should I put this away?' asked Ginny, slipping the picture slightly out of sight. "If it upsets you…"

"No!" cried Cassie, her eyes flying open again. She looked at herself and sighed, feeling so many things at once. "Would it be alright if I could look at it with you? Just for a little bit?"

Ginny smiled. "Of course you can."

Cassie smiled as she brought the picture out again and sat it on their legs, suddenly not feeling so tired anymore.

* * *

A/N – In case you're wondering why I focus more on Ginny than Ron, it's because they are the main ship here. I try to make it equal as much as I can, to satisfy both needs.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Okay, lets heat things up a little bit. They're teenage boys after all.

* * *

Ron peeked around the edge of the stack once more, seeking out her small, slender frame at the end of the narrow aisle of books. She was right down the back, a silhouette as she stood in the shadow of the shelves that towered over her. As expected, she was trying to get a book from a shelf completely out of her reach, and even standing on tiptoes with her hand stretched up as far as it could go, she still could not reach.

Ron smiled to himself, privately admiring the way her skirt rode up as she stretched. It was a very warm day, and the castle seemed to absorb the heat like a sponge. Like most others, she had abandoned her robes and her sweater, and was simply in her skirt, shirt and Gryffindor tie. If he were back home, he would have walked up to her without hesitation, slid his hands down into rather private areas and made crude suggestions, all the while having to put up with her indignant protests while he knew she was enjoying herself as much as he was.

But, this wasn't home. And he didn't dare do it with this Hermione…no matter how alluring she looked. God, all she had to do was jump a little to reach a book and she could get his engine going.

Deciding he'd had enough lurking, he slid around the corner and very quietly made his way up toward her, all the while trying desperately not to look at the exposed part of her legs she was always covering up.

"Blast,' she was muttering, glaring up at the thick volume. 'You foolish girl, leaving your wand up at the room… urgh, why cant there be any footstools in the entire flaming library… curse my short legs…"

"Actually, your legs look quite nice from back here." Said a low, deep voice in her ear, causing Hermione to cry out in surprise.

She spun around and found herself face to neck with someone rather tall. She looked up and sighed in relief, putting a hand on her heart as she recognized the brunette smiling at her.

"Ben, Goddess you scared the _life_ out of me." She breathed, taking particular note of just how narrow this aisle was, and how close they were. "You know I hate it when you do that."

Ron smiled. "Sorry, I thought you would have seen me coming."

"Yes, well, I was a bit preoccupied." She muttered, turning back around to the shelves. "These blasted books, always up too high."

Ron chuckled and took a small step forward, in effect making Hermione press into his chest to save from being squashed into the shelves. Although she wasn't facing him, he saw her face harden as was sure he heard her gasp very subtlety. He inhaled the smell of her shampoo and closed his eyes, thankful that she could not see the effect she was having on him.

"Why do you always have to be difficult?" he laughed, quirking an eyebrow.

She shrugged and let out a nervous giggle. "Oh, I don't know. Force of habit I suppose." She whispered, swaying a little. "Besides, this one has all the information I need to add an extra two inches onto my essay. Not that you really needed to know that." She added, wringing her hands in front of her.

"Here,' he whispered, reaching up. 'Let me get it for you. This one?"

Hermione nodded, biting her lip. "Y-yes, that one. Thank you."

Ron grabbed the thick, red, leather book and handed it to her. Their hands touched only for a moment, but it was enough to satisfy his almost unbearable need to touch her at all. She turned around and looked up at him, her brown eyes wide with uncertainty. Ron knew he should move, but his feet were planted firm on the stone floor.

After what seemed a lifetime, but could only have been a few seconds, Hermione cleared her throat and hugged the large book to her chest.

"Well, I'd best be off." She whispered her eyes half closed.

Ron nodded, but his brain and his spinal cord seemed to be having a vacation from each other. "Right,' he muttered, leaning his head in a little. 'See you at dinner then."

Hermione hesitated; her eyes fixed on his face, before she let out a slow breath, drew herself up to her full height and slipped out from between him and the shelf behind her. Ron sighed in disappointment, but turned to her as she stopped and looked at him.

"You know, it's a shame we didn't get to know each other sooner." She said, giving him a look he couldn't place.

Ron smiled. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know,' she said, taking a few steps back with a smile. 'You're just like the friend I thought I needed a few years ago. Does that make sense?"

"Not really."

Hermione gave him one last smile, before turning on her heel and walking off out of sight.

Ron shook his head and put his hands in his pockets, dwelling for a moment in the wonder that was Hermione's way of thinking. The way her brain worked was truly original and needed to come with a Translation manual for all the other, lower mortals who didn't have a clue of half of the stuff she said.

He paused for a moment, and then looked to his left. The other Ron was sitting at one of the tables near the window, doing his homework. His head was down and his quill was scratching furiously over his parchment, but this Ron had the feeling that he had been watching only seconds before.

---------------

Ginny smiled to herself. She was having that day-dream again, where she and Harry just happened to be all alone in Gryffindor Tower, and there was whipped cream and chocolate sitting very conveniently on one of the desks, and Harry just happened to be completely starkers and kissing her all over her neck while he undressed her.

It was lucky she was the only one in the dormitory, for the moans she was making just from the image of Harry in her head would be enough to invoke serious questions she would rather not answer. Not to mention it was already boiling in the tower, and she was down to a bare minimum of denim jeans and a singlet top.

Tap.

It was just after dinner, and most people were walking around the castle, hoping to gain some relief from the heat of their common rooms and the stuffiness of classrooms. Ginny had not wanted to join them, as she had been watching Harry over at the Slytherin table all dinner and couldn't stand the constant tingling between her legs any more.

Tap Tap.

She knew she shouldn't think about him like this, it was like cheating on Harry… but with Harry. It just made no sense logically, but her instincts were telling her to try with every once of willpower not to cave to this Harry's charm. What the problem really was, that whatever this one did, she reflexively related it back to her Harry. Like, the way he chewed his food, or the way he smiled, or the way he touched her arm whenever he passed her…

Tap Tap.

And where was that infernal sound coming from?

Ginny's eyes flew open and she looked around, very irritated about her fantasies about Harry covered with chocolate being interrupted. She sat up and swung her legs around off the side of the bed, looking around the empty dormitory.

Tap Tap.

Her eyes narrowed as she stood up. She followed her ears, went over to the window… and let out a cry of surprise.

Harry was on the other side of the window, his hand raised and ready to tap on the pane again. He spotted her, smiled, and waved her over.

"Are you certifiably _insane_?" she hissed, opening the window and leaning out to glare at him. "This is one of the highest points in the entire bloody castle! And you're just hovering there, looking at me all smug…"

Harry laughed and turned his Firebolt to the side, bringing him closer to the window. "Calm down, Cassie, I'm not going to fall. Trust me, Hagrid will become a nun and sing 'The hills are alive with the sound of music' before I loose control of this broomstick." He said.

Ginny continued to glare at him, but had to admit he was right. Harry was probably the best flier the school had seen in a couple hundred years.

But that still didn't make him a stupid, over confident idiot.

"What are you doing here anyway, Harry?" she asked, trying not to look down.

"I came to see you. I asked around, and someone said you were up here, and none of those bastards would do me a favor and go and get you for me…"

"What do you want?" she asked.

Harry smiled and held his hand out. "Come with me."

"What?"

"Yeah, let's go for a walk. It's too nice a night to be cooped up in the castle."

Ginny stared at his smile, convinced he had totally lost his marbles – assuming of course he had any in the first place. "And you want me to just climb out the window to you? Ten stories up? Like some… some… damsel in distress? Like Rapunzel, or something?"

Harry sighed and looked at his nails, bobbing up and down in mid-air. "Meeting you down in the Entrance hall would take too long. Besides, it's more romantic this way."

"You think possible death is _romantic_?"

"What can I say? I have bizarre perception."

"Harry…"

"Will you just trust me?" he cried suddenly, looking a little impatient. "Do you really think I'd let you fall? Do you think I'd be so insistent if I wasn't confident I could hold you?"

Ginny flinched; quite surprised that she seemed to have actually offended him. He was just looking at her, his hand held out to her, his eyes full of confidence and other things she could not decipher.

"Unless,' he said, smirking. 'You're afraid."

_Oh he good_. She thought, glaring and lifting her chin indignantly. _He knows how to push your buttons, Weasley… _

"I am afraid of nothing." She retorted, her black hair crackling with electricity.

Harry smiled and held his hand out to her again. "Well then, come fly with me… let's fly, let's fly away…" he sang in a very bad imitation of Frank Sinatra.

Ginny pursed her lips, sighed and took his hand. She never usually felt vertigo when she was playing Quidditch, and some games she could fly even higher than Harry could. Perhaps it was because she had never climbed out a window before to a guy whose only support was a thin bit of wood.

"If I fall and break my neck, you're the first one I'm coming back to haunt." She said her voice shaky.

Harry snorted as she climbed right out onto the ledge, her grip like a vice around his hand. "I look forward to an eternity of ghost ass-kicking. Easy now…don't look down…"

"Ha! Easy for you to say."

He moved closer, so that he was squashed up against the wall, his leg wedged between the handle of the broom and the stone tower. Slowly and very shakily, she sat down on the ledge, her legs dangling over the side. She swung one leg up over the broom, grabbed his shoulders, took a deep breath and hesitated…and hoisted herself off the ledge and onto the broom.

"Whoa…" laughed Harry, as the broom rocked a little.

Ginny hugged his waist tightly and let out a squeak of fear, looking down at the dark ground beneath them. She was breathing hard, but slowly relaxed as the broom settled.

"You right?" asked Harry over his shoulder in concern. "Cassie?"

Ginny nodded and relaxed her grip on him. "Oh… yeah." She smiled, adjusting to the height and the feeling of sitting on the broom behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist. "Just fine, thank you."

"Should I just take her down slow then? You know, if you're still worried…" he could hardly believe the way he was acting around her. He was actually rather worried about her.

"No." she said, her voice suddenly more confident than it was only a moment ago. She straightened up a little and flipped her hair over her shoulder, smiling at the night sky. "Show me what everyone's on about. You know, these fabulous flying skills you boast about." She challenged in his ear.

Harry's eyes widened at the huskiness of her tone. The thrill of the challenge was more than enough to bring out that smirk on his face. He pushed away from the tower and sighed, gripping the handle of his broom.

"Okay,' he sang over his shoulder. 'You asked for it."

And without any warning at all, Harry dove.

Ginny let out a scream of surprise and held onto him tightly once more and they flew downwards alarmingly fast. She had had a ride on Harry's Firebolt a few times in the past, but had never had the guts to test out just how fast it would go. But, once she got over the initial shock, she found herself relaxing and starting to enjoy the rush.

Harry dove right down to the ground and just as he looked about to plow himself into the ground, he pulled up and went soaring over a crowd of fifth year girls, making them fall over backwards in shock.

Harry laughed as waved at them over his shoulder. "Sorry ladies!"

They rose higher into the air and flew around the grounds, over the Quidditch Pitch and towards the lake. Ginny smiled and rested her chin on Harry's shoulder, peering down at the water as the skimmed over it. It was like glass it was so still, the moon making the surface sheen with a silvery glow.

She smiled, leant her chest completely against Harry's back for balance and spread her arms out like wings. The wind was running through her hair, making it fly out behind her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up to the sky, forgetting all about her troubles and her worries.

Harry smiled as she let out a howl at the moon. That was he was learning to like about her. She wasn't scared of anything. She spoke her mind, she helped people out in their times of need, she was open… she was fantastic.

"Shall we head back?" he called over the wind.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist again and nodded. "Yeah, okay."

They flew back around towards the castle and landed just near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Harry touched down with a cat-like grace and sighed, letting Ginny get off first before dismounting himself.

"Wow," she said, smoothing out her shirt.

Harry smiled. "I know. And we haven't even gone to second base yet."

"Second base?" asked Ginny, unfamiliar with the muggle terminology.

"Nothing, never mind. Did you enjoy that?" asked Harry, propping his broom up against a tree and shoving his hands in his pockets.

Forgetting herself completely, Ginny smiled widely and let out a happy sigh. "Oh, yes! I haven't been on a broom in so long. Its bad enough I can't train anymore on the team, and Ron doesn't have his broom to lend me…"

"Weasley lets you ride him broom?" asked Harry, puzzled.

Ginny clamped her mouth shut. "Oh, er… well, I've asked." She said lamely.

Harry surveyed her suspiciously for a moment. She did that sometimes. She went into a rant about Weasley and how they used to do something or had a conversation about something… but she never elaborated. He was rather under the impression that, while friends, weren't all that close.

Ginny looked at her feet, hoping he would drop it if a few moments passed. She could feel the distance between them decreasing and soon enough she could see the tips of his feet, indicating he was standing a little too close for comfort.

"Personally,' he said suddenly. "I don't get the whole deal you Gryffindors make about Weasley."

Ginny frowned at his tone and looked up at him. "Why do you hate him so much?" she asked.

Harry looked at her, startled at the question. Had she not known better, she would have bet that no-one had ever questioned this before, and had accepted it as simple Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry.

He cleared his throat and looked away, suddenly looking a little uncomfortable. "Well, it's quite simple really. He's a pillock."

"No he's not."

"Yes he is."

"No, he's a Gryffindor, and you've been manipulated into thinking that you should keep up this ridiculous feud between houses just because of a fight that took place a thousand years a go between the founders." Said Ginny, giving him a look.

Harry blinked in shock. "I do… I haven't… how could you…"

Ginny smiled. It was one of the few times she had seen him splutter and blush like this. An image of her awkward, sometimes inarticulate Harry shone through in that moment, and it almost made her sob in happiness.

"I don't have prejudices." He said, his eyes narrowing. "If anyone is into this rivalry stuff, it's Weasley. He turned against me the moment the hat called out 'Slytherin'." He hissed, looking a little upset.

Ginny blinked, reading between the lines of what he had said. "So, what about before then?" she asked. "What about the trip to Hogwarts?"

Harry clenched his jaw. He seemed to be debating on whether or not to answer her question. Ginny simply waited, deeply interested in the history between the two enemies. Was it like it had been back in her world?

Harry sighed and took a step back from her. "If I tell you, you have to swear you won't breathe a word of it to anyone! If this ever got out…"

"I promise, I wont." Said Ginny.

He ran his hand through his hair and looked into the trees, his face shining with perspiration from the heat. "On my first day of Hogwarts, I met up with Weasley and his family. We sat together on the Hogwarts Express, and we were having a pretty good time getting to know each other. I mean, I'd never really met any real wizards besides Hagrid, and he was as fascinating to me as I was to him."

Ginny watched as he smiled to himself and began to pace a little.

"You know, he was a good guy. We got talking, had fun, shared some treats… and then Draco showed up. Weasley wasn't too happy, but I didn't really understand the rivalry. Draco seemed alright, and he offered me a hand. I was so desperate for friends, that I took his hand and shook it. He left after that, but I think Weasley became a little more distant to me after that.

"Anyway, when we got up at the school, Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor with the rest of his family, and I got sorted into Slytherin. I saw the look on Weasley's face the moment it happened. Something behind his eyes changed…as if he couldn't quite believe it. And the rest, as they say, it history." He finished with a shrug.

Ginny looked into his face, looking for any kind of emotion, but it was determinedly blank. He sniffed and smiled at her, closing the distance between them again.

"Besides,' he whispered, putting his hands on her hips. 'There's one to two Gryffindors I can stand the sight of."

Harry, while acting very cool, was cursing himself very violently inside. How in the name of Merlin could he have just told her that? Nobody knew that! Not even Draco. It was strange, but he felt different about her than he had a few days ago. He wasn't preoccupied with getting her into his bed anymore, but more about just talking to her. He didn't want to be overly flirtatious or charming; he just wanted her to like him. It was strange, and it was foreign, and it was scary. What the devil was happening to him?

Ginny looked up at him, aware of the humidity around them. The moon was shining on his face, making his skin like porcelain. His eyes were even more dazzling this close. His hands were on her hips, they were all by themselves…

"Cassie,' he muttered, leaning in a little. "Can I have your permission to something that's probably going to earn me a slap in the face?"

Ginny's mind was frozen as he leant in a little more. She knew what he was going to do, and she knew she should stop him. She couldn't do this, it would be cheating. But, she missed him so much. She missed the kisses and the hugs and the holding hands…

"Harry,' she said, turning her head away just as Harry went to press his lips against hers.

He sighed as he kissed her cheek instead, most disappointed. "What?"

"I… can't do this." She said, clutching his forearms.

Harry looked at her. "Why not?"

She bit her lip, wanting suddenly to spill everything to him. She wanted to tell him that he was falling for a girl who didn't exist, that she was in love with the half of him he didn't want to acknowledge…

He smirked and took her face in his hands. "I thought you weren't afraid." He whispered, stroking her cheeks.

Ginny's eyelids fell shut as she relaxed against him. God, why did he have to be so irresistible? She wanted to run, but her feet were planted. She wanted to push him away, but her hands were gripping his forearms like a lifeline.

"If you want to go,' he said, kissing along her jaw line. "Then go."

Ginny groaned inwardly, her body reacting instinctively. It didn't matter that he was in Slytherin, or that this was some alternate world. It was Harry and her, and they were alone, and his was kissing her neck like he could devour her…

"Well, well,' came an amused drawl, soaking the moment like a cold shower. "What have we here?"

Harry and Ginny broke apart as if they had been electrocuted and looked, with horror, to see Professor Snape standing there, his wand tip alight and a malevolent smirk of triumph on his long, pale face.

* * *

A/N – Any good? Let me know!

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9! Don't bother to read this authors note, its just dribble anyway!

* * *

"You got DETENTION? For doing _WHAT_?"

Ginny clamped a hand over Ron's mouth to prevent any more loud outbursts. "Will you _shut it_? Yes, I got detention. Snape caught Harry and I…"

Ron's eyebrows rose and he pulled his sisters hand away from his mouth. 'You and Harry doing what?" he pressed, leaning over the table.

Ginny looked around the common room to make sure no one was listening. "Well, we might have been out after hours near the forest, ready to… um…"

"To what, Ginny? Ready to what?"

"To kiss, alright? We were about to kiss." She hissed, her eyes narrowing.

Ron's mouth dropped open, and he almost snapped his quill in shock. "Ginny!" he whispered, completely abandoning the essay he had been trying to do. "You were going to _kiss him_?"

"I was trying very hard not to, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop looking at me like that." She added, blushing at his expression. "Like I said, Snape interrupted before anything could happen. I was actually relieved to see him, if you can believe that."

Ron sighed and ruffled his hair tiredly. "It's getting hard for you too, huh?"

"What do you mean 'getting'? This has been murder ever since we got here." She grumbled, rubbing her face with her hands.

Ron nodded. "I want to go home."

"Me too."

"Maybe we could go and talk to Dumbledore." He suggested, stretching his arms to the ceiling. "At least we can talk to him and not pretend to be other people."

"I don't want to talk to Dumbledore; I want to talk to Hermione and Harry." She snapped, more upset than angry. "Don't you? Don't you just want to sit with your best mate and whine about NEWT's and girls?"

Ron smiled and put his chin in the hell of his hand. Yes, he missed Harry. It was like that brief period in fourth year when they had not spoken to each other, but worse. Sometimes the urge to go and simply talk to this Harry was so overwhelming, that Ron had to actually leave the room or walk away just for the sake of appearances. Back home, it was as instinctive to sit next to him in classes or joke with him at lunchtimes as it was to breathe. Harry had been like the brother he had always wanted just for himself. Fred and George had always had each other, the bond between Charlie and Bill was indescribably and Percy… well, he wasn't really all for that brotherly bonding. Harry had been the first other boy who had been just his. Ron's friendship with him was something so crucial to his own identity that he was going mad not being able to live his existence with Harry by his side.

"I don't think it would bother me much if the less handsome clone of me and Dr Evil Harry were still friends." He said, lazily twirling his quill with his fingers. "Then I could… I don't know… _vent_, somehow."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Ventilation, I hear you."

Ron rubbed his eyes. "I'm never looking in a mirror again. To hell with my reflection, just…tell everyone I want to be a vampire."

"Oh, I don't know," she laughed, tying her hair up. "I said I'd never write in a diary again, and I am. Sure, it took me five years to get the nerve to do it, but the point is I took the chance."

Ron smiled and leant back in his chair. "You know, I'm glad I'm stuck with you."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I'd miss that humor of yours too much." He smiled, giving her a wink. "Besides, Hermione would just be in hysterics all the time and Harry would _still _be freaking out."

Ginny laughed. "I trust me, my humor is short-lived. I intend to write a strong worded letter to the Ministry about all this when we get back." She said indignantly.

Ron snorted. "A letter? Bugger that, just floo up there and kick them all up the arse!"

Ginny giggled and shut her textbook with a snap. She yawned to the ceiling, stretching out like a cat and scratched her flat belly. "What's the time, my brother?"

"Mmm, ten to ten. Why? What time's your detention?"

"About now." She groaned, getting to her feet. "If only I knew the dread that was about to befall me, then maybe I could prepare myself."

"With Snape, it could be bloody anything. Just pray that whatever it is lets you come back to the tower before the stroke of midnight."

Ginny smiled and kissed Ron on the forehead, before heading towards the portrait hole. "We can only hope. Don't wait up."

"Have fun!"

"Oh yeah, an abundance."

-----------

"Where are you going?"

Harry had been fastening his invisibility cloak around his neck when the cool voice cracked through the silent dormitory. He looked around from the mirror and spotted Malfoy leaning against the doorway, his arms folded over his chest and one eyebrow arched lazily upward in suspicion.

Harry sighed and turned back to the mirror. "Just out, that okay by you?"

Malfoy snorted, stepped fully into the room and had a quick glance back out into the corridor before shutting the door. "Have you looked at your watch lately? It's almost past curfew."

Harry looked at Malfoy in surprise. "And since when has this ever been a problem for us?"

"Well, at the risk of sounding all responsible… we're prefects after all. And going out and flaunting that can get us in deep shite." Said Malfoy, watching as Harry fussed around the room. He sniffed indignantly and examined his fingernails. "Not to mention that Mudblood Granger would be on our backs constantly for 'taking advantage of our privileges', as she so disgustingly puts it."

Harry slammed his trunk shut and glared daggers up at his best friend. "How many times do I have to tell you? Enough with the language! Granger is one of the best witches in this entire fucking school, and I think we should be grateful she's Head Girl. Lay off her, okay?" He snapped.

Malfoy looked at him in astonishment, his grey eyes wide. "What?"

Harry let out a snort of anger and began bristling around the room again. "I'm just saying… let it go, Draco."

"Let it go? Wait a second…" he said, grabbing Harry by the arms and halting his progress around the room. He looked in Harry's face. "_Let it go_?"

Harry stiffened a little at the look he was receiving. It was that piecing look that Malfoy would only use around him, that look that said 'I know there's more to you than you're letting on'. Only one other person ever did this to Harry, and Dumbledore was almost as good as it as Malfoy was sometimes.

"What's up with you lately?" demanded Malfoy.

Harry wretched himself free and stormed around him. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" laughed Malfoy, watching Harry walk around him again. "Well, all right, let's review the evidence, shall we? You don't come down to the pub with me in the middle of the night and get drunk anymore, you don't sneer at the first years just to see them flinch, you don't talk back in classes, you're not being as arrogant or as snobbish as we used you…"

"I have no idea what you're on about." Said Harry, cutting in.

"… you're not shacking up with a different girl every other night – Merlin knows the last time I saw you feeling up a chick out in the corridor." Continued Malfoy, ticking off his fingers. "You don't antagonize Weasley anymore like you used to, you're defending _Granger_… and the other day, I saw you talking to Neville Longbottom for Hades sake, Harry!"

"He had a book I needed." Said Harry defensively. "What, I'm going to forsake my NEWT's just because it's not cool to be seen talking to a Gryffindor?"

"Yes! We don't associate with half-bloods like that. Longbottom is no better than some common muggle, and we never talk to him unless it's to insult his family."

"Well, maybe there are more important things going on at the moment than inter-house rivalries, Draco." Sneered Harry, throwing his arms up in annoyance. "Besides, they're not _all_ that bad." He added, staring at his feet.

Malfoy gaped at Harry. "Have you completely lost you marbles? _Listen_ to yourself!"

"Draco, you're being paranoid." Said Harry patronizingly, crossing to his friend and clapping him on the shoulder. "Take a few deeps breaths, it's all right."

Malfoy looked at him, flicking his blonde hair out of his eyes. "What's happening to you?" he muttered, looking into Harry's face as if it held all the answers. "The other day, I saw you help some second year Hufflepuff up when he tripped over. You helped pick up his books, dusted off his robes and sent him on his way. With a _smile_! That is _not_ the Potter I know."

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses, too tired to confront this now. "I have to go." He said, moving towards the door.

"It's that McDowell girl, isn't it?"

Harry's hand stopped short from grabbing the handle of the door. He looked around and saw Draco looking at him irritably, his eyes blazing. "What did you say to me?"

"You heard me. I see the way you've been acting around her lately, and all this other stuff only started happening when she arrived, and you started taking more notice of her than simply getting her in your bed!" Said Draco accusingly. "You stare at her at mealtimes, you follow her in the corridors, you offer to walk her to her classes…"

"Have you been spying on me?" snapped Harry, feeling suddenly quite angry.

"She's done something to you." Retorted Draco. "I don't know what it is, but she's changing you. You're acting like some sort of… of…_Gryffindor_." He spat, as if it were a personal insult.

Harry flinched. The two boys glared at each other from opposite sides of the room, the air between them vibrating with emotion. Harry was angry. Angry that Draco had the gall to accuse such things of him. Angry that he had made such ridiculous suggestions about him.

Angry that he, Harry, had been caught out.

"That's where you're going now, isn't it?" said Draco. It wasn't a question. "You're going to see her."

Harry smirked. "Jealous, are you?" he chuckled. "Don't worry; you're still my favorite blonde."

"I'm being serious, Raven."

Harry sighed. Raven was the nickname Draco had given him one night, years ago, when they were particularly wasted, and it has stuck ever since. They never used it unless they were alone, and if anyone had tried to call Harry that besides Draco, they would have found themselves resembling a slug after he was done with them.

Harry sighed and ruffled his hair. "People change, Draco. You of all people should know that." He watched as Draco smirked and looked at his feet, scratching his stomach. "Are you going to rat on me?"

"Of course I'm not." Said Draco. "Just…come back as yourself, okay? Not this nice, thoughtful guy you've been turning into this past week."

Harry smiled and covered himself with the cloak completely. "See you in a few hours then."

-----------

"Are you sure we should be doing this? Ron, you could get in serious trouble."

Ron snorted and smiled at Lavender over his shoulder as he led her up the hallway. "Don't be ridiculous. A Head, in trouble? Baby, I _am_ the law around here."

Lavender giggled and took his hand, lacing her fingers with his as they steadily approached his common room. "Still, Hermione Granger might not appreciate you bringing me up here."

Ron frowned. "So? It's my room too. Besides, it's not like we're going to be doing anything raunchy…"

"Heated…" said Lavender, pulling him to a stop and running her hands up his chest.

Ron smirked and leant in closer. "Sensual…"

"Explicit…"

"Mmm, I love it when we exchange adjectives." He muttered, nipping on her earlobe.

Lavender laughed nervously and pushed him away. "Now, Ron, what did you just say?"

He sighed and slouched. "Yeah, alright. No touchie, just lookie."

"Yes, good boy. Now come on, I want to get inside before McGonagall shows up or something."

They arrived at the portrait moments later. Ron muttered the password and soon enough he and Lavender were walking through. But, what greeted Ron's ears as he entered was not the normal silence, or flipping of pages, or scratching of a quill.

It was laughter.

Ron frowned as he looked around the common room and instantly found what it was he had been looking for. Hermione was sitting on the sofa, clutching her stomach and bent over double, her body shaking and tears running down her face with laughter. And beside her was Ben McDowell, chuckling to himself and trying to breathe.

"So… she get up… and she's like, 'If you ever lay a hand on my boyfriend again, I'm going to curse you so hard the nearest thing you're going to resemble is a doily!" laughed Ben.

Hermione cried out in laughter again, gasping for breath. "Oh… oh, stop…"

Ron cleared his throat, feeling Lavender move up to stand beside him. "Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt."

Hermione looked up at smiled, catching her breath and still chuckling to herself. "Ron, you're back late. Oh, hello Lavender." She added.

Lavender smiled and took her robes off, hanging them up near the door. "Hello, Hermione. Good to see you."

Ron ignored their polite exchange, and instead committed himself to throwing Ben the biggest glare he could discretely muster. He couldn't believe it! Had he not been clear enough? Had he not, very bluntly, told Ben what would happen if he continued to see Hermione? And yet, here he was, sitting with her on the sofa and nearly making her wet herself with some ridiculous story, no doubt. Didn't he think he, Ron, was being serious? Did Ben really not believe that Ron would hurt him if he continued to do this?

And he was just smiling up at him. Ben was sitting there, reclined into the sofa with a smirk on his face, as if he hadn't a care in the world. He knew that Ron was furious with him, and he was just so smug about knowing that Ron wouldn't do anything with the two girls present.

"… just going to do some homework, weren't we Ron?"

Ron blinked and tore his eyes away from Ben. He looked down at Lavender beside him and smiled. "Oh, yeah. Right."

Hermione smiled. "Well, that's good. I've been trying to get Ron motivated to study for the past two months, but I might as well have tried making a Dragon a vegetarian for all the good it did."

Ron looked at her and felt his stomach do a flop. What on earth was she wearing? It was a plaid, grey skit that sat higher than he ever would have imagined her wearing, and the light blue sweater she wore clung to her nicely. Her hair was up in a neat ponytail and… was there gloss on her lips?

Ron had the feeling someone was watching him, but he ignored it. He couldn't help but stare at Hermione. She was still talking to Lavender, smiling and waving her hands around as she spoke. She seemed lighter somehow; more relaxed, and yet still the same. It was like she was being herself, but the self she never showed anyone. He felt an inexplicable pull to her, but desperately ignored it, just as he had ever since fourth year.

"Lavender!" he cried, putting a stop to the conversation.

The blonde blinked in surprise and looked up at him. "What?"

"Come on, lets go." He said, grabbing her hand and dragging her toward the staircase.

"What? What's the big hurry? I didn't even get to talk to Ben yet…" she tried to protest, but Ron stubbornly led her toward the staircase, bid Ben and Hermione goodnight and dragged Lavender toward his room.

"Ron, that was rather rude." huffed Lavender, as Ron pulled her into his room and shut the door behind them. It was its usual mess, with clothes strewn all over the floor and books and parchment left wherever it was Ron had sat last with them. "I mean, Ben didn't even get to…"

But that was as far as she got, for in one quick motion Ron grabbed her hand, spun her around, pressed her into the wall and kissed her. Lavender stiffened for a moment, her eyes wide with shock, before she relaxed and kissed him back, slipping her arms around his neck.

Ron kissed her hungrily, as if he'd never wanted anyone more in his entire life as he did in that moment. He ran his hands up and down her sides, gripping her hips and running his tongue along her bottom lip.

"Mmm, Ron…" said Lavender, breaking away to catch a breath. "What on earth… when did you…"

"Shh." He insisted, kissing his way down her neck.

"I thought we were just going to study." She giggled, closing her eyes and running her hands across his back as he ground into her a little.

"We are." He whispered, picking her up and carrying her over to the bed. "We're studying the human anatomy. Now silence you silly girl, I'm trying to kiss you."

----------

In no time at all, Harry found himself at the door of the potions classroom. Luckily, this was going to be a whole lot easier than he had originally feared. Snape's quarters were not connected to his office, so sneaking into the room would not arouse suspicions.

He considered the door in front of him for a minute, still completely hidden underneath his father's invisibility cloak. What was he really doing here? Sneaking into a detention was something he was sure no one in the history of their school education had ever even wanted to do, let alone attempted.

But he had to have a look. He just had to have a few minutes alone with her.

Harry had served his detention the night before, cleaning the trophy room with nothing but an old toothbrush and the old caretaker breathing down his neck to make sure he didn't miss anything. Snape had not allowed Harry and Cassie to serve their detentions together like Harry had hoped. Snape had rather thought they had spent enough time in the company of themselves without anyone around.

Hmm, pity.

Still, he wasn't going to miss any opportunity to be alone with her. This was the perfect opportunity just to watch her, without her glaring at him or snapping at him or telling him to bugger off. He could just let her be herself. He could see her without the barriers she set up whenever he came within twenty feet of her.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. _Draco was right_, He thought. _I _am_ loosing it. Creeping after some girl in detention, under my dad's cloak? What is happening to me? _

With a sigh, he stuck his hand out, grasped the cool handle of the big, oak door and turned it, pushing the door inward a fraction.

The first thing that he noticed when he stuck his head in the door was that there was music playing. He knew that you couldn't play muggle radios in the castle, but he also knew that Hermione had figured out a way to play music with some spell she had found. She and Cassie were becoming very good friends lately; perhaps she had taught Cassie how to do it.

He looked around the dim classroom and smiled as he spotted her. She was up the front of the room, bent over a large cauldron and was apparently scrubbing it. She didn't look terribly upset though, as she was bobbing her head along with the music, mouthing the words.

Harry smiled and slipped into the room completely, shutting the door very quietly behind him. He paused, watching tensely to make sure Cassie didn't notice the door opening and closing by itself. When he was sure she hadn't, he slowly made his way to the side of the room, made himself comfortable on one of the work benches on the side wall and watched her.

Her hair was up in that bun she had it up in when she was really about to get into something. The sleeves of her shirt were rolled up and her tie was flung over her shoulder, getting it out of the way. Harry couldn't help but admire the view he was getting as she reached into the cauldron, making her skirt ride up her legs.

_What is it about her_? He wondered, watching as she began finishing up with this cauldron. _What is it that reduces me to spying? That makes me want to stand up and be someone better? _

He really didn't understand it at all. She got under his skin without trying. Ever since she had arrived, he had reminded her of someone, but he was yet to put his finger on just who that someone was. She was confusing at times. Sometimes, when he flirted with her during class, she seemed almost flattered by it. Sometimes, she would go to sit near him, but seem to remember herself at the last minute. Her brother did it too. She was an enigma, and he so badly wanted to unravel her.

He jumped a little as the song changed and she let out a little cry of excitement. He watched, fascinated, as she jumped off the dais where Snape's cauldron stood and went back to the floor. It was clear from desks, and made the room seem so much larger.

She trotted to the other side of the room, grabbed up a broom and began sweeping the stone floor, still bobbing along with the song.

_God, she'd have to be the only girl in history that is enjoying her punishment_. Thought Harry, feeling utterly confused as she swept the floor.

Harry leant back against the wall and smiled, crossing his legs and adjusting the cloak around him. She was so confident as she pranced around, smiling to herself as she continued to clean. She had a very nice smile, he concluded, and wished he could cause such an expression on her face more often.

Again, the song changed, but unlike before she didn't get all excited. Harry sat up a little, suddenly interested as he saw her smirk. His eyes widened as she loosened her tie, undid the top button of her shirt, pulled her hair out of its bun and shook it free.

Harry swallowed, wondering what it was she was about to do. Her black hair framed her face as she kicked off her shoes, grabbed the broom and all of a sudden, began dancing with it.

_Oh god,_ he thought. _She's pole-dancing!_

Indeed, that was all you could call it. Cassie was dancing provocatively with the broom, dipping down low and slowly coming back up, pressing her chest and backside out as if giving someone a lap dance. Instantly, Harry felt his nether regions give an instinctive jolt, and he swallowed back a moan as she began to move toward him.

_How can she do that and bloody clean at the same time?_ His mind demanded. _Merlin, Snape had better not come back soon…_

He shoved his hands in his lap as she continued to shimmy over to him, unaware of his presence. God, she was totally unaware of the effect she was having on him. He just wanted to throw his cloak off, grab her and have his way with her. It was true, Harry had not had a shag in about three weeks… that in itself out of the ordinary for the Slytherin. But when you combined that deprivation with the girl you'd been lusting after for the past three weeks, who also happened to be pole dancing in front of you…

Harry sucked in a breath as she came right up to his table. Luckily he had his legs up on the table, because she bent down and swept under the table he was sitting on, and would have poked him in the leg if his they had been hanging over the edge.

He wanted to leave. He had to, or he was going to wind up getting busted for doing something very inappropriate. She was shaking her hair around, swinging her hips in time with the beat and twirling, making his blood boil in excitement. Her skirt was flying around, her shirt was clinging to her sides as she twisted…

BANG.

Both Harry and Cassie nearly jumped out of their skins as the classroom door banged open and Snape walked in, his black robes billowing out behind him, looking broody as always and totally aware of what had just been happening in his classroom.

Cassie was staring at him in horror, but he simply pulled his wand out and waved it, causing the music to stop instantly.

He lifted his chin and crossed right over to her, looking at her down his nose. "Detention, Miss McDowell, is not meant to be a pleasurable experience." He drawled.

_You're telling me!_ Harry thought, clenching his hands in his lap and for once, very grateful for his Head of House's timing.

Cassie cleared her throat and stood up straight, her eyes on the floor and her face flooded with colour. "Yes sir, I'm sorry."

Snape smirked, obviously enjoying her embarrassment. "I don't know how you did things back at your old school, but here I expect my orders to be carried out when I say, how I say. And on that note, I shall assess your work."

Harry glared at Snape as he gave Cassie one last sneer and went around the room, surveying her work. _Bastard,_ thought Harry. _It wasn't like she wasn't cleaning. She was!_

Harry blinked and frowned at himself. _You're defending Gryffindors now? What the hell _is_ wrong with you? _

He looked at Cassie and sighed. She had propped the broom up against the wall and was now standing out of the way, her hands clasped behind her back as she watched Snape critique her cleaning. She was chewing on her lip, her cheeks still flushed.

Harry smiled. She looked adorable.

"Well,' said Snape, standing up straight from over his large cauldron. 'Despite your unorthodox and totally unacceptable methods, my cauldrons seem satisfactory for now." He drawled, flicking his greasy bangs out of his eyes. He crossed the room slowly back over to Cassie and surveyed her for a long moment.

Cassie sighed and looked up at him, wringing her hands nervously behind her back. "Does that mean I can go now?"

Snape's eyes narrowed and he let a long moment pass before answering. "I trust you have learnt your lesson about fraternizing… not to mention after hours and out of bounds."

"Yes sir, totally."

"I do not want to see you take another step out of line. If I hear one whisper, just one hint of mischief, the detention I will give you will leave you begging me to scrape toad liver out of my cauldrons." He hissed, leaning his face into her personal space.

Cassie leant back, looking very intimidated. Harry instantly wanted to leap up and whack Snape in the face, telling him to get his ugly grease-clogged mug out of her face. But, he kept still.

"Do I make myself clear?" asked Snape softly, but deadly.

Cassie smiled weakly. "Inescapably."

"Good. Now, get out."

Harry watched on as Snape moved away and headed back for his desk, a split second before Cassie rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. She slipped her shoes back on, fiddled with her tie and left without another word.

Harry stood up off the desk and glared at Snape. The Potions Master was fussing around his desk, his long black hair creating a curtain around his face.

_Git_. Harry thought to himself. _Could this guy be even more of a bastard?_

He observed his teacher for a moment, before heading for the door. He didn't want to spend any more time in the company of the Head of Slytherin house that he had to, even if he didn't know Harry was there. Harry wanted out right now. Just being in this classroom was enough to give him the heebie-jeebies, and… God, was Snape singing the tune to _Happy Days_?

Harry left the room, closing the door silent behind him. He looked down either end of the corridor, but Cassie was no-where in sight. Damn, if only he hadn't lingered…

He sighed to himself, Draco's voice suddenly ringing in his ears. Maybe he was a little obsessed. Oh, alright… he was a lot obsessed. He had thought of nothing else but this girl for the past week, and it was both tiring and exciting.

And it had to stop. Now.

Drawing himself up, he turned left and headed off back down to the Slytherin common room. First thing on his mind, was to grab Draco, sneak out of the school, get indescribably drunk and try and get himself out of this… whatever this was.

* * *

A/N – Okay, clone Ron is having very big denial issues, in case you didn't already guess. The shit will hit the fan, I promise. We need drama.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! Okay, just let me know if this is starting to bore you guys. I'm getting a weensy bit paranoid.

* * *

Hermione dipped her quill in her inkpot again, wiped the excess off and continued to write. Her essay was already four inches longer than it needed to be, but she still wasn't finished. Professor Vector was one of the few Professors that did appreciate and embrace the massive amount of extra work Hermione put into her assignments... not to mention that she could happily study Arithmancy until the cows came home.

She rubbed her eyes and sighed. Looking at her watch, she saw that lunch was just about to end, and she therefore had to head off down to the dungeons for Potions. So, reluctantly, she put her quill down and began collecting her things for class.

_What do I need?_ She thought, looking around the living room. _Okay, books, spare quill, ink, gloves… _

BANG.

"Okay Granger, get your thinking cap on and fucking cure me!"

Hermione, after she had jumped out of her skin from the shock of the noise, whirled around and stared in astonishment. Harry Potter was pacing around her common room and he looked horrible. His shirt was messily tucked into his trousers, his hair was tousled and very messy (which was definitely saying something) and his expression was stricken with anxiety.

"Potter, what on earth are you doing in here?" she asked, regaining her composure from the shock.

Harry looked around at her, his eyes bloodshot behind his glasses. "I couldn't think of anyone else." He muttered.

Hermione frowned and looked around him at the portrait as it closed slowly behind him. "How did you get in here? I can't imagine Ron giving you his password you willingly…or sober."

Harry smiled and for a moment, looked his normal, calm self. "De-Institutionalization, Hermione? Der." He chuckled.

She blinked and pursed her lips. How was it that not only Ben had guessed it, but also Harry? Well, Harry made more sense. He knew her well enough to know that she would most likely pick such a complex, hard-to-pronounce word. But… how did Ben know?

"Look, that's really not the point here, Granger." Said Harry, waving a hand dismissively. He crossed the room in two long strides, grabbed her by the arms and looked at her, his desperation back. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he whispered.

Hermione stiffened in his grip. "Is this a rhetorical question?"

He rolled his eyes and let her go. "I come to you for help, something that took a lot of effort I might add, and you make jokes! This is not what I need, Granger! If I wanted humor, I would have gone to Sirius about it! But, no, that wouldn't work! God, I'd never be able to look him in the eye again…"

Hermione watched in amazement as he went into a ramble, pacing in front of her with his eyes wide in slight hysteria. She'd never seen even tempered, always calm Harry Potter act like this.

"… be the disgrace of Slytherin if this keeps up! I'd be shunned, forced to live on the street and beg for money like some… some…_beggar_! And…"

"Whoa, okay!" laughed Hermione, grabbing his arms and making him look at her. "Potter, if you want my help you are going to have to calm down, take a few deep breaths and spreken de English." She said soothingly.

Harry nodded and did as she said, taking a few deep breaths. "Yeah, sure. I can spreken."

Hermione smiled, guided him over to the couch and sat him down. He let out a slow breath and looked into space as she sat down beside him. She was feeling rather concerned for the Slytherin. He was obviously rather distressed about something, but what she had no idea.

"Now, tell me the meaning of all this, barging in here and rambling like someone hit you with a Babbling curse." She said, eyeing him curiously. "What's the matter?"

"I don't _know_!" he cried, putting his head in his hands. "Gods, that's why I came to you! I was hoping that, being the brain you are, you could maybe figure all this out! Urgh, this is just so bloody annoying! I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be."

"Hmm, thanks." Said Hermione, acting offended.

"Don't get like that, all pouty and stuff. This is about me, not you." He said, getting to his feet. "Plus, it makes me feel bad, seeing you like that." He added, giving her a smile.

Hermione sighed. "Lets stay focused, Potter."

"Oh, right."

He paced a little more for a moment, before whirling on her and giving her a hard stare. "Something's happening to me, Granger. Something strange. I'm… changing."

She smiled. "Oh, I understand."

"You do?" he moaned, looking extremely relieved. "_Really_?"

"Absolutely! Hair in strange places? Getting a deeper voice? Body parts growing? Don't worry Harry, it happens to everyone. It's what we call Puberty."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I know _that_, you sadistic wench! I'm trying be serious here, Hermione!"

She giggled and nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry. It was just too tempting. Please, go on." She said.

Harry glared at her for a moment, before resuming his pacing. "Something's going on with me, and I don't know what it is. I'm not the guy I was last month. I mean, come on, surely _you_ of all people must have noticed."

Hermione said nothing. She had, in fact, noticed something different about him these past few weeks. He had become less antagonistic towards others; he had actually begun taking notes during classes and lots of other minute little things that made all the difference. Personally, she was beginning to find this new Harry quite nice.

Apparently, it was a different story for him.

"It's not right, Hermione." He continued, pacing in front of her once more. "I've been the same ever since first year, and now all of a sudden I begin to have this… well, whatever this is… happen to me! Like just now, for example, out in the corridor… I stood up for Loony Luna. _Me_! I stood up for _her_!" he cried, as if it were the biggest insult of his life.

Hermione smiled. "Well, that was nice of you…considering you're normally the one teasing her in the first place."

"See, that's just it," he said, pointing at her. "I actually feel guilty about it. It's like I've grown a conscience over this past month, just out of no-where!"

"Harry, as sympathetic as I am towards your obvious distress, I'm failing to see how virtue and kindness is a problem." She said.

Harry paused and looked at her for a moment. He smiled and Hermione blushed.

"What?" She asked, looking at her lap.

"Nothing, just… that's one of the first times you've called me 'Harry', is all." He said, taking a moment to appreciate the sound of his name in her voice.

The stared at each other for a moment, that old feeling passing between them again. It happened all the time when they weren't pretending to be 'just acquaintances' instead of friends. Neither of them understood it. It was just so comfortable sometimes, that they forgot who they were in it.

Hermione cleared her throat and shook herself out of her daze. "So, er, back on topic… why do you think all this is happening to you all of a sudden?"

Harry laughed bitterly and began nodding madly to himself. "Oh, I _know_ why it's happening." He said.

"You do?"

"Oh yeah, I'm not stupid. All this stuff started when that Cassie McDowell showed up." He spat. "Ever since she's arrived, she's all I've been able to think about! I mean, sure, at first it was only to get her into bed…"

"Oh, Harry…" muttered Hermione angrily.

"…but now it's like this obsession I have, and I just don't know why!" he said, quite obviously dumbfounded. "Its like every time she's around, I want to impress her. I want to rise up to her expectations. I think about her all the time, Hermione! I want to make her laugh and smile and… I want to be a better person." He said, looking at her with wide eyes. "I'm telling you, this is not normal behaviour. I think she's got me under some kind of spell."

Hermione smiled. "You're right."

Harry stopped his pacing and looked at her again. "I… I am?"

"Oh yes, quite right."

His face broke into a smile and he clapped his hands together. "Ha! I knew it! I just _knew_ there was something going on!" he said, pointing at her triumphantly. "Oh yeah, she thinks she so smart, putting some sort of spell on me. Well, I'll show her just how smart I am. So, Granger, how do we fix this?"

Hermione laughed and crossed her legs, quite enjoying his denial. "_We_?"

"Sure! You're the brains of this unbeatable duo, now what do we do?" he said, pulling her up out of the sofa and heading over to her bookshelf. "I guess we have to identify what this is first, yeah? That's what you do, isn't it? Head for the books."

She sighed and rubbed her eyes as he knelt down, running his finger along the spines of the books and muttering the titles to himself. "Potter, you're not going to find it in there."

"Okay, so, we'll go down to the library then. We've still got time before class, and my room is just up the hall." He said, leaping to his feet.

"Potter, no." said Hermione.

Harry skidded to a halt on his way to the door and whirled on her. "You don't want to go to the library? Blimey, Granger, are you sick?" he said, crossing to her and placing the back of his hand on her forehead.

Hermione slapped his hand away irritably. "We don't need to go down there because I already sodding know what's wrong with you!"

"Oh, really? Fantastic, smashing… what's the spell?"

"It's not a spell."

"Oh. A curse, then?"

"No."

"A hex?"

"_NO!_"

Harry sighed and slapped his forehead with his hand. "Well, what the bloody hell is it then?"

Hermione smiled and looked off dreamily into space. "Oh, just a little thing I like to call 'The Essence of Life'." She sang.

Harry frowned. "What?"

"The thing all great poems are based on when brought to life."

"Granger…"

"What makes the world go around…"

"Spreken de bloody English, woman!" he cried, grabbing her arms and looking desperately into her face.

Hermione giggled and patted his cheek patronizingly. "You're in love, Harry."

Harry stared at her for a long moment, his face expressionless. Hermione simply looked right back at him, not really in any hurry. Not that she could move, even if she wanted to. He was still holding onto her.

After about half a minute, he let her go and let out a short laugh. "No."

"Yes, Harry, you are."

"No." he insisted, still laughing. "No, I… there's no way."

"Well, apparently there is a way, because you are."

"No. No, no, no!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Will you push aside your stubbornness and idiocy for a moment and take a good look at yourself?" she snapped, watching him as he went into a frenzied pace once more. "You think about her constantly, you watch her all the time, you hope to run into her in the hallways, and you smile whenever you even think about her…"

"I know!" he cried, whirling on her. He sighed and looked at the floor. "I know." He said more softly. "But, I can't be in love. I just… _can't_."

"You're a human being, Potter, of course you can be in love." She said. He sat down beside her in a daze and she patted his arm soothingly. "This isn't the end of the world, this is a _good_ thing. You should embrace this, not be in denial about it – unlike some people." She said, muttering the last part to herself.

Harry groaned and put his head in his hands. "Fuck, what a mess."

"I really don't see how." She said.

"You wouldn't understand." He snapped, looking at her. "Love is something I really don't want in my life…ever."

"But why…" she went to ask, but stopped as she finally understood. "Oh, I see."

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"Yes,' she said. "Mostly everyone you've ever loved in your entire life had left you. Your parents, Sirius almost did, Ron…"

Harry looked at her sharply at the last one. "Whoa." He said, his tone as deadly as his expression. "I never loved Weasley…God, that's dis_gus_ting."

Hermione sighed. "You were starting to. I remember coming into your compartment on the first day of school. I remember seeing the fun you were having, and I also remember the way you looked at him, Harry." She said softly. "I know you were falling for him."

"You make me sound like some sort of homosexual!" he cried, looking scandalized.

"Well, I don't mean to! There are different levels of love, Harry, as are there many ways to fall in love with someone." She said, giving him a stern look. "It hurt, didn't it? When you lost that chance with him? Does it still hurt?"

Harry glared at her for a moment, before looking away. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Excuse me, but you were the one who barged in here demanding answers."

Harry smiled and looked at her. "You're right, I did." He sighed and ruffled his hair, something he normally did when he was uncomfortable or particularly lost.

"This is different from all that." She said. "This one isn't going anywhere. Cassie cares about you, even though she does want to give you the old 'one-two' every time she sees you."

He groaned. "This is for real, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, but this is one spell that I can't undo." She smiled.

"What am I going to do?" he muttered, deadpan.

Hermione frowned and smacked up across the back of the head.

"Ow!" he cried, straightening up and looking at her in amazement, rubbing the back of his head. "What the bloody hell…"

"What are you going to _do_? Well, for a start you can stop acting like your owl's just died, suck it up and take it like a man!" she said firmly, getting to her feet. "You're in love, not dying of testicular cancer! You should be trying to sweep Cassie off her feet! Go romance her, charm her, and tell her how you feel!"

Harry goggled up at her as she dragged him out of his seat and began fussing over his tie, primping him up.

"Honestly, all this moping… one would think you no-longer possessed the ability to have an erection."

"_Granger_!"

Hermione smiled, smoothed out his shirt and pushed him toward the portrait. "Go… woo her. And I don't want to hear another word about how hard done by you are until I see you walking down the corridor with Cassie McDowell, hand in hand!" she said, finishing with a curt nod of satisfaction.

Harry smiled and ruffled his hair. "Don't expect much, do you?"

"Potter, you have had absolutely no trouble telling a girl how much they mean to you since you were thirteen years old, and now should be no different." Said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but I didn't love any of those girls." He said. And then his eye widened. He looked at Hermione and laughed at her smug smile. "I love her." He repeated.

Hermione giggled. "Yes, I know."

Harry chuckled and crossed over to her. "Look, er, thanks Granger. You know, for um…"

"Think nothing of it." Said Hermione, waving a hand dismissively. "Believe it or not, I actually would like to see you happy. And I rather like this person you're becoming."

Harry smiled, feeling a little uncomfortable all of a sudden. Privately, he really did appreciate Hermione's input, much more in fact than he was willing to let on. He knew it was rather absurd, a Slytherin being friends with a Ravenclaw… and a muggleborn at that. But, he really didn't care about any of that. Never had.

Hermione was seriously considering going over to him and giving him a hug, when the portrait door swung inward again and Ron walked in the room.

The silence was extremely heavy as Ron stopped short and simply stared at the scene before him, his mouth wide with shock. Hermione shivered under his gaze of mortification, while Harry simply stood there with his hands in his pockets, smiling at Ron as if quite pleased to see him.

"Close you mouth please, Ronald, we are not a Codfish." Said Harry in a disturbingly good imitation of Mary Poppins.

Ron shut his mouth, but his eyes were still flashing with anger. His ears were going red as he took another step forward. "What the blazes are you doing in here, Potter?" he snapped, glaring at Harry.

"I invited him." Said Hermione suddenly. She wanted to cower under Ron's stare as his gaze flickered quickly to her, but she lifted her chin defiantly and stared right back at him.

There was another prolonged silence, in which the three teens simply looked at each other. None of them would admit it out loud, but there was something in the air between them. It was like an excited buzzing, making the atmosphere vibrate with something none of them had ever been able to explain. It was something that had occurred ever since first year, and happened every time the three of them got together, as if someone was waiting on the edge of their seat for something to happen.

"Not to worry, Weasley,' said Harry, breaking the silence. "I was just on my way to class."

"Then hurry up and get out." Snapped Ron, moving toward him.

"Whoa, hold on there Sparky, keep your distance." Laughed Harry, holding up his hands in defense. "I fear your stupidity is contagious."

Ron inflated again in anger, but Harry simply crossed over to the portrait and opened it. Just as he was about to leave, however, he spun and around and smiled at Hermione.

"Oh, and Granger, don't worry,' he said, giving Ron the quickest of glances. 'He'll figure it out soon enough."

And with that, he left.

"What did that mean?" demanded Ron, whirling around and facing a smiling Hermione. "Who will figure out what soon?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nothing. Come on, we have class."

-------------

Even running at his top speed, Harry only just made it to his Muggle Studies class seconds before the Professor was about to shut the door. He skidded to a halt in front of his old, thin, grey haired professor and bent over with his hands on his knees, gasping for breath.

"Sorry… sir…wrong turns…" he breathed.

Professor Tollman looked down at the young Slytherin with concern. "Wrong turns? After spending seven years wandering these halls?" he questioned, his voice gravelly as always.

Harry straightened up, rubbing a stitch in his side. He took a few more deep breaths, looking around him as if expecting a quick lie to pounce out at him from the walls. Truthfully, he had been so distracted with this whole 'In-love-with-Cassie' debacle he was in, that he had taken so many wrong turns and in turn ended up at the Transfiguration classroom two stories above them.

Professor Tollman rolled his eyes and stood aside. "Never mind, just get inside, Potter."

Harry nodded. "Yes sir, thank you sir."

He entered the room to see most all of the seat taken… all except one.

Cassie was sitting at the desk near the window, the seat next to her completely empty. She looked around at him, smiled weakly and looked at the seat beside her suggestively. Immediately, Harry felt his feet carry him over to her.

"Hey." He whispered, sitting down heavily beside her.

"You're very late." She muttered, pulling out a parchment and quill as the class began. "Where were you?"

Harry smiled and took his bag off his shoulder. "Concerned about me, were you?" he asked softly, unpacking his bag.

Cassie sniffed indignantly. "Hardly."

Harry smiled and felt his heart do another leap as he watched her turn her attention towards the Professor. _Hmm, love_. He mused, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. _Strange, yet not all that unpleasant. Funny though… I didn't expect it to tickle so much_.

"So, how did your detention go?" he asked out of the corner of his mouth.

She pursed her lips and sighed. "Oh, it was… okay. You know, normal detention."

"Oh, so, nothing interesting happened, then?"

"No, nothing."

Harry was rather amused to see her blush. 'Look, I'm sorry I got you into trouble. I didn't think it was that late…"

"No, its fine." She whispered, wishing he would shut up.

"You know, if you had've just let me kiss you when I wanted to…"

But Harry's sentence was cut off by this Professor cutting in with "Potter!"

Harry smiled at the Professor, not noticing Cassie roll her eyes beside him. "Yes sir? What was the question?"

"For Merlin's sake Potter, do pay attention." Bristled Professor Tollman. "Now, name one important that muggles have today that they didn't have twenty years ago."

Harry thought for a moment "Me." He said, smirking.

The entire class broke out in giggles, but Harry simply smiled innocently up at the Professor. Tollman sighed, rubbed his eyes as if he were getting a migraine and continued with his lecture.

Harry turned back to her, and was pleased to see her not only shaking her head, but smiling and laughing softly to herself. He put and arm around the back of her chair and smiled.

"Impressed by my startling wit, are you?" he whispered.

She looked at him and quirked an eyebrow. "No, I just can't believe you're in this class. You'd have to be the only Slytherin to take this course in the past twenty years, not to mention you lived with Muggles for a good portion of your life anyway."

"Well, I have to at least be good at one subject, didn't I? Makes my NEWT's score go up just that little bit more." He said, as if sharing a huge secret with her.

Cassie nodded in mock agreement. "Oh, yes, ingenious of you. What does Malfoy have to say about all this, then?"

"He reckons I'm a right pillock, and am a few sandwiches short of a picnic, but I'll be the one having the laugh when we get out NEWT results back." He said.

Cassie smiled, shook her head again and tuned back into the class.

Harry began taking notes as well, but only absentmindedly. His attention was more focused on her and the way she was looking today. Her black hair way back in one of her plaits again and she was dressed very impeccably in her uniform, not a sleeve or scrap of fabric out of place. He guessed he could etch that face into his memory forever if he just stared at it long enough.

"Hey,' he whispered again, nudging her lightly with his elbow as he pretended to take notes. "Will you meet me later?"

"Harry, do you remember what happened the last time we had a late-night rendezvous? I wound up having to clean out rat liver from cauldrons for two hours!" she hissed, her eyes narrowed.

"So? I'll bring my cloak this time… we won't get caught. Scouts honor."

She sighed and scratched her head. "I cant tonight."

"Well, tomorrow then. Come on, Entrance hall. Meet me? Just to talk, I swear." he asked.

She sighed and looked at him, her face full of expressions like indecision and anxiety. Why was she always so reluctant? He knew that, on some level, she liked him. She had almost kissed him the other night after all. But, she always seemed to be holding herself back for some reason. As id she had to watch each word spoken and each step taken with extreme caution.

And just as she was about to answer…

"Mr. Potter, perhaps you could enlighten us to the answer to this question." Asked Professor Tollman suddenly.

Harry looked up at the teacher and nodded, put out by the interruption. "Yes Professor."

"Very good. Now, according to American muggle historians, their first President, George Washington, not only chopped down his father's cherry tree, but also admitted to doing it. Now, do you know why it was his father didn't punish him?"

Harry shrugged. "Because George still had the axe in his hand?"

The class broke out into another round of giggles. Tollman sighed, looked up to the ceiling as if praying for strength and took a few deep breaths.

"So, will you meet me?" Harry asked Cassie softly as Tollman asked someone else.

She bit her lip and hesitated, before sighing. "Oh, okay. But not late! I've broken curfew too many times."

Harry smiled, leant over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Great. And sure, we can meet before dinner or something." He said.

"Alright, whatever. Just get back to your work."

Harry grinned to himself and did as she said. That old tug in his chest was pounding again and his fingers were tingling. Now that he was over his denial, he recognized these feelings as excitement and anticipation.

_So this is love_. He thought to himself, watching her work out of the corner of his eye. _Eh, it's not so bad after all. _

* * *

A/N – Another long chapter. Any good? Let me know!

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

* * *

"_Stupefy_!"

Hermione yelped and quickly leapt out of the way as the spell came hurtling toward her. She dropped to the floor and rolled as the stream of red light when flying past her and hit the cushions she had been levitating, causing them to explode in an array of cloth and feathers.

"Oh, Merlin, _Hermione_!"

She smiled and looked up at Ben as he crouched down beside her, looking horrified with himself. He looked quite funny, with feathers and shreds of cloth from the pillows floating around him, falling in his brown hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked, helping her to her feet.

"Oh, yes. Just stood a little too close, that's all." She said, dusting her robes off. "Honestly, I'm fine." She giggled. He was still looking at her with wide eyes.

Ron let out a sigh of relief, thankful that not only was his aim far better than it had been when he was 11, but that she had quick enough reflexes to jump out of the way.

_If this were back home,_ he thought, _she'd be screaming bloody murder in my face right now for almost knocking her unconscious. _

"So, how was that?" he asked.

Hermione cleaned up the mess with a wave of her wand and smiled up at him. "Very good, actually. I don't know why you asked for my help with your Stunning spells… you're very good at them already." She said, eyeing him curiously.

Ron laughed and blushed, unable to control himself. "Aw, shucks." He said, swinging his arms at his side.

Hermione giggled and levitated the cushions again. "Do you want to have another try? I promise to stay out of the way this time."

Ron looked at his watch, and then back at her. It was almost dinner time. Stay with Hermione or eat – these were his options. Normally, he would have just chosen dinner, because Hermione sat with him during meal times anyway. But they would have to separate if they went to dinner, and Ron was enjoying her company far too much.

"Oh, yeah. Okay."

"Are you sure? Its almost dinner… you must be getting hungry."

'Hungry? No! No, not at all!"

Ron winced as his stomach made a particularly loud growl. He looked bashfully at Hermione and saw her grinning knowingly, her eyebrows arched.

"Okay, maybe I am a little peckish." He said, cursing his stomach for its timing.

"Dinner it is, then. I don't want you passing out from malnutrition or low blood-sugar." She said, bending down and picking up the cushions. "We can practice this another time perhaps."

But Ron was only half listening. His head was cocked to the side as he admired the lovely view he was getting as she bent over, her skirt riding up again. "Uh huh… sure…practice."

Hermione stood up and looked at him over his shoulder. Ron quickly stopped his googling and cleared his throat, trying desperately not to blush or look guilty. But, he could tell by the look on her face that he was failing miserably.

She put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Are you checking me out?"

"What? No! No, of course not!" he laughed nervously, ruffling his hair. "No, that would be pig-headed and very insensitive and rude of me."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course."

Ron rolled his eyes in relief once more as she turned away from him and continued to straighten up the classroom they were using for practice. He would seriously have to start watching himself around her. Already, he feared he had been acting too much like himself. If anyone was going to bust his cover for acting like someone he wasn't… it was going to be Hermione Granger.

"You know you're a witch, right?" he said, watching her pick up the mess.

She sniffed in amusement. "Yes, I had noticed that little detail."

"Well then you would also know that you could stack those cushions up in about three seconds with magic." He said, putting his hands on his hips.

"I don't want to get lazy." She said matter-o-factly. She picked up five cushions and stacked them up near Professor Flitwick's desk in one neat column. "We can't always rely on magic to do things for us."

"Says who?" asked Ron.

Hermione laughed. "Says me. Besides, old habits die hard I suppose." She added, getting back to work.

"Yeah, well, by the time you're finished I really will have passed out…from boredom." He muttered.

"You could help, you know, instead of just standing there supervising."

"I could, but I rather like watching you." He smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went about her work once more. Ron simply stood there with his hands on his hips, watching her bend over, stand up, bend over, stand up… thank Merlin there were so many cushions in the room.

"You know, if you really wanted help with Stunning spells there's someone in this school much better at them than I." she said.

Ron blinked. "Someone better than _you_?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, shockingly. Although he's very modest about it."

"Who?"

"The resident Boy-who-Lived himself, actually."

Ron was glad she wasn't facing him, as he was able to smile with pride freely and not warrant any questions because of it. "Potter? Really?"

"He has this natural ability about him when it comes to Defense against the Dark Arts – comes from defeating You-know-who no doubt." She said, making her way over to him as she picked up the pillows from the floor. "I mean, I know he's not the sweetest mandarin in the fruit bowl most times, but I'd rather be on his side than in his…"

But that was as far as she got. For in one swift movement, her foot snagged under a cushion, she let out a frightened squeak, threw the cushions she held in her hands aside and stumbled forward into Ron.

He laughed and caught her just in time. "Crikey, are you even awake today?" he chuckled.

Hermione laughed weakly and gripped his arms tighter where he had caught her. "Sorry, I didn't see that one." She said.

Ron smiled down at her, acutely away of how close they were. She was practically still leaning all her weight against him, his arms still around her where he had caught her. She was pressed tight against his chest, her hands slipped around his shoulders. She was looking up at him, her eyes wide. And she was just so close…

"We should…hurry to dinner." She whispered, not making any move at all.

Ron nodded, leaning in a little. "Yeah, we should."

But still, neither of them moved from each others arms. Ron could feel her trembling a little, but her eyes were fixated on his face. He felt himself leaning in ever so slowly, and she wasn't pulling away. A part of him was screaming at him to stop. This was wrong. This was cheating, wasn't it? But she looked like the girl he had fallen in love with, and she smelt the same, and she felt the same, and he just missed her so much…

He closed his eyes the moment after he saw her do the same and cupped her face in his hands. If only he could… just for a moment…

She let out a little gasp and put a hand up to his lips. "No." she whispered.

Ron's eyes flew open and he looked down at her. She looked so unsure, yet disappointed at the same time. "Why not?" he asked softly, stroking her face.

"I like you…I really do."

"But then, I don't…

Hermione shook her head, her chin trembling. "I can't. It's just…wrong."

"Wrong?" he asked. "How can it be wrong for us to do this?"

She sighed, took his wrists and pulled his hands away from her face. "Because the only reason I like you is because you remind me of…someone else." She admitted softly, looking truly disgusted with herself.

Ron's eyes widened as he bit back a smile. After all, how could he be upset when she was rejecting him for himself? But still, he had to act hurt. She was heartbreakingly rejecting him after all.

"Oh,' he said, taking a small step away from her. "So er, this someone…"

"No, he doesn't know." She snapped. "And he probably never will, the stupid dolt."

Ron did smile then. _Oh yeah_, he thought, _that's my Hermione in there alright_. "Sure he will. And do you know why I'm so certain?"

"No, why?"

"Because I'm going to tell him… right now."

Hermione was frozen in shock for a moment as she watched him give her a quick kiss on the cheek, turn on his heel and march right out of the room without another word. Surely he wasn't serious?

"BEN!" She screamed, flying out into the corridor after him. She saw him just as he turned the corner on her left and disappear down the adjacent corridor.

Ron smiled to himself, ignoring her cries for him to come back. He heard her tear up the hall after him, her protests attracting the attention of passing students on their way to dinner.

She grabbed his arm and yanked him hard to a stop. "Don't you _dare_ go anywhere near Ron, do you understand me?" she growled, her eyes narrowed.

He blinked. "Ron? I thought you were talking about Neville." He joked.

Hermione deflated, blushing furiously. "Oh, I thought… but you said…"

Ron smiled. It was one of the few times he had ever seen her look completely dumbfounded and speechless. "Okay, alright! I won't say anything. But _you_ should, you know." He added.

"Easier said than done, Ben. It's been what… four years now? And I still haven't even been able to approach the subject." She said, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

She blinked, looked up at him and smiled.

"What's that look for?" he laughed.

"Oh, nothing, just… you're one of the first people I've been able to talk about this openly with." She said, smiling warmly up at him. "You know, even though I have been horrible and turned you down on more than one occasion."

Ron smiled, noticing how much lighter she seemed all of a sudden. "Ah well,' he said, slinging and arm around her and giving her a kiss on the temple as they began walking once more. 'Better just friends than nothing at all, I guess."

-----------

"Why do you insist on dragging me everywhere, Potter? I'm not a Llama, you know."

Harry snorted and looked down at Cassie beside him as he led her down the hallway, their hands linked. "Because I know the castle better than you do, that's why."

Ginny snorted indignantly, privately finding this very unlikely. But still, she said nothing out loud and continued to allow herself to be pulled down the empty corridors.

Right after dinner had finished, he had practically ambushed her on her way out of the Great Hall and reminded her that they were meant to having some time alone together. Ginny had not forgotten this fact at all, but had acted as though she did, hoping to irritate him and make him stalk off. Sadly, the opposite had happened, and he had simply shrugged off her memory lapse, recommended her some potions for her absentmindedness, and then dragged her off.

"Besides,' he added, taking them around another corner. "You've got warm hands. I haven't been able to feel my fingers since Herbology this morning."

Ginny sighed. "They're called gloves, Harry…use them."

He snorted and kissed the back of her hand. "You sound like someone I know."

"Who?" she asked quickly, afraid she had slipped up again.

Harry smiled. "Granger, the nag of the bloody millennium."

Ginny rolled her eyes in relief.

"You and her have been getting to be pretty good friends I see." He added conversationally, leading her around another corner and up a flight of stairs.

"Yeah, she's great." Said Ginny honestly. It was probably the freest she had been allowed to talk with him during her entire stay. "I always enjoy spending time with her. I mean, sure, given she can be a little obsessed with homework and talk incessantly of nothing but her bloody essays…"

Harry laughed. "Tell me about it! But, she does tend to grow on you."

Had it been anyone else, Ginny would have missed the very small glimmer of pride that flashed in his eyes.

"So, are we getting any closer, or should we stop off somewhere for provisions?" she asked, looking around the empty hallway.

"No, we're here."

Ginny blinked and took another look around. It was then she recognized the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy on the wall beside her, hanging there innocently as if it didn't hide a magical room behind it.

She watched him as he paced in front of the tapestry, back and forth, his face screwed up as he thought of the room he needed. Ginny couldn't help but giggle silently at his expression, which looked more like constipation than concentration.

He stopped pacing and the door appeared in the wall. He sighed happily to himself, put his hands on his hips and looked at her with an air of great satisfaction.

Remembering that she was supposed to be new and not know anything about the Room of Requirement, she smiled weakly and nodded. "Cool."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Cool? I just opened this magical door, this hidden secret within the castle that only a select few people know about _with the power of my mind_, and all you can say about that is '_Cool_'?"

Ginny smiled and flipped her black hair over her shoulder. "Potter, since the day I arrived here you have been trying to impress me, and ever since I got here you have failed to do so on each and every occasion. Where in Merlin's name did you get the impression that this attempt would be any different?"

Harry just watched her in amazement as she smiled at him, lifted her chin in a dignified sort of way and sauntered past him into the room he had conjured.

She frowned as she looked around, vaguely aware of Harry still moving around somewhere behind her. The room looked like the Gryffindor common room with a few distinct differences. Firstly, it wasn't scarlet and gold, but green and silver. There was a healthy fire crackling away in a fireplace and there was a table for two set up, complete with wine glasses and a vase of roses. But what took up most of the space in the small room, was the massive, four-poster, king-size bed against the opposite wall. It looked almost irresistibly inviting, with his heavy covers and silk sheets.

"Sorry, I know that this is probably the last place in the world you wanted to talk in…" he said, coming into the room behind her finally and shutting the door.

Ginny whirled on him and shot him a very nasty look. "Likewise." She sneered.

Harry, who had been fiddling with the bottom button of his shirt, looked up at her in confusion. "What's that meant to mean?" he asked, looking rather startled at her tone.

She sighed impatiently, grabbed him by the front of the shirt and yanked him forward so he could look at the room he had created. "A table for two? A cozy fire? A king-size bed?" she cried, feeling very irritable about being brought there under false pretenses.

Harry gaped at the room. "But…I…I didn't want this." He said, looking scandalized. "Cassie, I hope you don't think I wanted the room to appear like something out of a Joan Collins movie!"

Ginny arched an eyebrow. "Does this resemble an appropriate and perfectly innocent setting in which to do nothing but talk, Potter?"

"I don't get it!" he said weakly, ruffling his hair and looking dumbfounded. "I didn't ask for this."

"What did you ask for then?"

"Just for somewhere to be alone, that's all! I swear, I didn't ask for something like this…"

Ginny watched him fret, finding herself actually believing him. He genially seemed to have wanted to just talk to her and not present himself with the temptation of doing something inappropriate. She smiled to herself at this thought. It was a sign of how much he was changing.

She thought she understood how this had happened. While he probably hadn't truthfully thought of this place to talk in, he had probably really wanted it somewhere in the back of mind and the room had sensed this. And while his intentions had been innocent, what he really wanted he couldn't deny.

"Cassie, I promise…"

"Don't worry," She said, cutting through his nervous ramble. "It doesn't matter. Let's just talk, shall we?"

Harry smiled, walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for himself. He turned it around the wrong way and sat down on it, facing the back. Ginny moved the vase off the table and sat herself down on the tabletop, folding one leg over the other and sliding her hands under her thighs.

She was aware of the way he was looking at her, but pretended she did not notice. She had not idea why he just wanted to talk, and was both intrigued and a little nervous. What did they have to talk about, really?

Harry cleared his throat and drummed his fingers on the back rest of the chair. "So, er… did you enjoy dinner?"

Ginny looked at him. "Yeah, it was good."

"My thoughts exactly. Have you ever been down to the kitchens?"

She sighed. "Potter, did you really drag me up here just to pass around small talk? Or was there something you really wanted to talk to me about?"

Harry considered her for a long moment, his emerald green eyes looking directly into her brown ones. "No, not small talk."

"What then?"

He clenched his jaw and looked into his lap. "I…I, um…" he stuttered. He was having a very obvious struggle with putting the words he wanted to say together; it was as if his tongue didn't want to work and form logical sentences.

Ginny smirked. "Are you always this articulate?"

His reaction was not at all what she had been expecting. Instead of the witty remark, or sly smile, or genuinely happy chuckle she normally received, she got a cry of irritation, followed by him flying to his feet and knocking the chair to the floor.

"I'm trying, okay? Its not like there's things I don't want to say to you…Gods, I've been trying to find the right way to say it for nearly three days now!" he cried, pacing back and forth angrily.

Ginny tried not to show her surprise as he glared at the floor, his jaw set and his eyes blazing. _God, his mood changes quicker than a girl with her monthly!_ She thought, watching him pace.

"You don't have to rehearse what you want to say," she said, trying to sound more like herself. Her normal tones with her Harry were always calming for him, and she wanted to desperately to set his mind at ease. "Just let it out."

"I can't do that." He said, giving her a look. "I'm a Slytherin; I have to be suave, articulate, charming…"

"If you really were a Slytherin, then you wouldn't be having trouble, would you?" she said, quirking an eyebrow.

Harry stopped his pace right in front of her and put his hands on his hips, surveying her face. He was thinking something over very quickly, she could tell. What had gotten into him? He'd seemed very pensive these past few days, and she was always catching him staring at her a lot more than usual. In fact, now that she thought about it, she even saw him staring at Clone Ron on a number of occasions.

"Maybe I'm tired of living up to everyone's expectations,' he said. "Particularly yours."

Ginny snorted. "I beg your pardon? I have no expectations of you…"

"Yes, you do." He insisted with a wry smile. "You don't realize it, but you do. When you look at me, it's as if you're trying to find someone else. When you talk to me, and I answer you, your face falls, because I don't give you the answer you were looking for. You want me to be something, but I don't know what that is. You expect something from me, and its killing me that no matter what I do, I can't meet your demands."

These words hit her like a sledgehammer to the heart. She had been so happy with her acting so far, and was quite sure that she had not faltered anywhere that would be disastrous for anyone. But, now, she could see that she was quite mistaken. Looking at him now, she could see that he was genuinely hurt…something she never would have expected to see on this Harry's handsome face.

"Harry, I…"

"You don't need to apologize." He said, silencing her with a finger to her lips. "I'm used to it actually."

There was really nothing to say to this, so Ginny fell silent while he resumed his pacing. This was all getting far too complex for her. She had allowed herself to become too emotionally attached to everything. What was going to happen when she finally did leave? What was Harry going to do with himself? Looking at him now, he looked to be a bit of a wreck.

"You do something to me that no-one else can really do." He said finally, breaking the long silence. It was so soft; his voice was like a light breath of wind.

Ginny blinked. "And what's that?"

He clenched his jaw and looked away, colour flooding into his cheeks. "You… bring out the Gryffindor in me." He whispered.

Once again, she was floored. She bit her lip as he looked anywhere but at her. "I…what?"

Harry smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I was almost put in Gryffindor, you know. The Hat, it went over all its opinions of me. It said I had all the qualities of a Gryffindor, but that I'd do well in Slytherin… and I so badly just wanted to prove myself." He looked into space, looking as if he was talking more to himself than her.

"Honestly, I don't know what qualities it saw in me to deserve Gryffindor,' he chuckled. "I'm not all that brave. I wouldn't run head-first into battle, wand ablaze and suited up in armor. I'm probably the biggest coward in the world… or so Weasley likes to remind me.

'You know, they all put this big emphasis on me, the Boy-who-lived, being this huge hero and all." He said, ruffling hair. "I don't see it personally, never have. I mean, what have I done that's heroic? Lived? Protected some little red stone?" He sighed and shrugged, looking a little confused.

Ginny sighed, got up off the table and grabbed his hands, halting his pacing. She looked up at him and smiled. "You know, the difference between being a coward and being a hero isn't whether you're scared…its what you do _when_ you're scared." She said, giving his hand a squeeze. "Besides, I don't think you're a coward."

Harry smiled for the first time since they entered the room. "You don't?"

"No way possible! If you can suffer one of Ron's death glares after all these years and still smile about it, you must have some bravery in you."

He laughed and, amazingly, pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, Cas."

Ginny melted instantly, wrapping her arms around him and inhaling his scent. He smelt different that her Harry. While the Harry back home smelt of outdoors and her mother's cooking, this one smelt of expensive cologne and shampoo. But it didn't matter in that moment, because he felt like Harry, and that was all that she needed.

Harry wrapped his arms around her, smiling to himself at her enthusiasm. It felt rather nice to have her in his arms like this. She wasn't too small, probably the same height as that Ginny Weasley, and was warm and soft.

_Have another go!_ He thought madly. _No Snivelly to interrupt this time, its perfect!_

Ginny looked up at him, feeling his gaze on her. Indeed, he was looking at her through those round-rim glasses he was so often associated with. She knew what was going to happen, and she knew she shouldn't let him…

He leant in again, very slowly, teasing her almost. He was so close to her lips, the destination he had been gunning for since the first moment he laid eyes one her, and she was just looking at him…

But, just like before, she turned her head away and shook it. "No, don't."

Harry sighed in defeat and rested his forehead against hers. "Why not?"

Ginny bit her lip, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. "Because, I'm…"

"You're what? Afraid?"

"No, not that."

"Unsure?" he asked, looking at her properly. "Cassie, I'm not like what everyone says about me! Well, not anymore, anyway." He added.

Ginny giggled despite her better judgment. He smiled, stroked her cheek softly with the back of his fingers and leant in again. She could feel his breath on her face, probably a little heavier than he normally would have been exhaling, and she so desperately wanted to close the distance between them.

But, still, she turned away again.

Harry groaned this time. "Cassie, may I point out the definition of a 'Kiss' so we can do it properly?"

"We can't."

"But _why_?"

Ginny sighed, finally deciding that the only way to resolve this was to try and tell him the truth. She thought long and hard, before finally answering, "Because I'm in love with…someone else."

She felt, rather than saw, his smile crack and disappear almost at once. He flinched as he held her, but he didn't say anything for a moment. Ginny sigh inwardly, wishing that, now more than ever, she could just go home. What she had said was true; she _was_ in love with someone else.

Finally, she looked up at him. His expression was blank and closed off, and she had no idea what he was thinking.

He nodded and chewed on his bottom lip. "I see."

Ginny stepped out of his arms, feeling the cold. She didn't have the guts to say anything.

"Do I… do I know him?" he asked, looking at her.

She shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know yet."

Harry nodded again and stroked his jaw, looking at the floor. The silence was uncomfortable and seemed to drag on forever. Ginny wanted to sprint from the room and ball her eyes out into her pillow, but she was rooted to the spot. She wanted to see what he was going to do.

He paced a little and grinned at her, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. "He's a lucky guy then, this chap…whoever he is."

"Harry, I'm sorry."

He smiled and shrugged. "No matter. Not the first time a girl's turned me down." He said casually, walking around her to the door. He pushed it open for her and sighed. "Come on then, back to our respective lives."

Ginny hesitated, before taking one last look at the room and exiting into the corridor. She walked a little way down the hall, before turning around and watching Harry exit, the door disappearing behind him.

Deciding to be reckless and go out on a limb, Ginny did something she would not have ever attempted to do with her Harry in such a situation.

She cracked a joke.

"Don't worry, Potter, there are other fish in the Hogwarts sea." She said.

He looked at her as he fell into step beside her, and grinned. "True, true… but none of them are like you."

"Of course they are! You just don't look hard enough."

"Oh really? You're an expert on the female population of Hogwarts are you? After only being here just under three weeks?" he laughed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Ginny looked at him and smirked. He was taking this rather well, she thought. After all, he'd just been turned down for the first time in his entire life, but here he was, making jokes with her as if they had only been discussing a Charms essay.

"Actually, I am." She sang.

Harry snorted. "Yeah? Okay then, name me one girl who's escaped my notice that actually deserves it."

Ginny smiled, instantly knowing the answer. "Ginerva Weasley."

Harry half spluttered, half choked at his. "_Weasley_? Are you _insane_?"

"No,' she said a little defensively. "What's wrong with Ginny?"

Harry, for a moment, actually looked stumped. "Well, er… she's just… and she's… she's Weasley's _sister_, that's what she is! As if the baboon didn't hate me enough, but to shack up with his little sister…"

Ginny snorted. "Afraid of him, are you?"

Harry laughed. "No, as if I'd be afraid of that idiot. I could take him with my hands tied behind my back and nothing but a cocktail sword stuck in my mouth for self defense." He said pompously.

She smiled. "Well, I think you should reconsider your options. Ginny's not bad, you know. She's sweet and funny and kind and generous…" she said, going off in a whirl of the ways she thought of herself.

Harry snorted and nudged her. "Why don't _you_ date her then?"

Ginny blushed and shut her mouth.

"No, seriously, date her." Said Harry. "Oh, just let me imagine that for a moment…"

Ginny rolled her eyes at the dreamy expression that crossed over his face as he let his imagination take over. "You're incorrigible."

"And you're beautiful, but I'm not inclined to whine about it like you are."

Harry smiled to himself as she giggled softly. As they walked down the hallway together, he hoped that by talking she wouldn't notice the stiffness in his posture, or his fist clenched in his pocket so hard, he could feel his skin breaking under the pressure. Is this what love got you? A sting so bad, there was no cure?

He didn't like it one bit, but he wasn't going to show it. He was going to do as Granger said: suck it up and take it like a man. It hurt, and it wasn't easy, but like Sirius had told him once… 'the things worth fighting for hardly ever are.'"

* * *

A/N – Boys aren't having much luck, are they? Okay, who's read HBP? Oh my god! If you have, I know you'll agree with me when I say "Bloody freaking hell!"

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12! Okay, I'm hoping to finish this story soon. Stay with me just a little longer!

* * *

Harry's trips up to this part of the castle in the past had been purely out of either curiosity, because of a dare, to meet a girl, or otherwise because of genuine misdirection. Normally, he liked to stick around the lower floors, where he could chat up passing Hufflepuff girls who were on their way to the Great Hall. But all that seemed as if it were a lifetime ago. He had not so much as winked at a girl for over a fortnight, and sadly enough, everyone was finally starting to notice.

He sighed to himself, ducking through one of the many shortcuts of the castle and considered his growing predicament. Yeah, everyone was cottoning on to his changes, but they didn't know the real reason why it was happening – and that was perfectly okay with him. He still cared very much for his reputation and image in the public eye… he hadn't changed _that_ much!

Still, what good was all this nobility and common sense going to do him if he couldn't get the girl he wanted? It had been two days now since Cassie had rejected him, and he was still reeling from it. Every time he saw her, or even thought of her, he felt a stab in his chest. It was becoming tedious and agonizing, and he did what he always did when something was annoying him.

He went straight to Granger.

Of course, she was no help at all. She simply scoffed at his accusations of a horrific heartbreak, shoved him back out of her room and told him very primly to get a grip and try again.

Yep, that was Granger.

So, this is what brought him here, walking up the halls towards Gryffindor Tower. He knew the way; obviously, bit it still didn't make it any less daunting. What were they to say when a Slytherin knocked on their door, asking for entry?

Harry smirked to himself, imaging the profanities and death threats he was likely to receive before his foot even toed across the threshold.

Finally, he arrived at the portrait. The Fat Lady looked down at him, her expression a little skeptical for a moment. "Yes?"

"I am Harry Potter," he announced happily, spreading his arms out. "Please inform the un-evolved dimwits that inhabit your tower that I am here to fill their day with colour and joy."

The Fat Lady's expression changed immediately and she beamed down at him. "Ooh, Harry Potter! One of my students has _such_ a crush on you."

Harry frowned. "Only one?"

"To my knowledge."

He ruffled his hair and looked around. "Well, er, could I get past you then?"

"Do you have the password?"

"No."

"Well then,' The Fat Lady chortled, her bosom shaking. "The only way you're going to get in here, my boy, is if someone comes out and gets you. And, judging by your tie, I doubt that's going to happen any time soon."

Harry looked down at his green and silver tie and sighed. He could be standing there for hours, waiting. It was a Saturday, and there were no classes to get to.

He looked up at the portrait again. "Are you sure you can't just make an exception? Just this once?"

"Certainly not, boy!" scoffed the Lady, giving him a horrified look.

"Could you give me clue to the password, then? A tidbit? A cleverly concealed hint?"

But he didn't even get a chance to hear a reply from the Fat Lady, for in that moment she swung forward alarming fast and a large figure crawled out, muttering angrily to himself. Harry watched as Ron Weasley straightened up, smoothed out his robes and glared back at the common room over his shoulder.

Harry leant to the side a little and looked around Ron's large frame, hoping to catch a glance into the only room in the castle that had ever escaped his presence. He cringed at the colours that were splattered all over the walls and groaned.

"Alas,' he said, noting even noticing Ron looking at him shock. "I've gone blind."

"Potter?"

Harry grunted as Ron shoved him backwards by the chest and slammed the portrait closed behind him, blocking the Gryffindor common room from view and extinguishing any hope of slipping in behind Ron's back unnoticed.

"Blimey, Weasley, easy on the hardware." He said, massaging his chest.

Ron glared at him. "What are you doing up here?" he growled, his blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was brought here by divine intervention?"

Harry could tell, even before all this, that Ronald Weasley was in a fiery temper. The red head was almost inexplicably grumpy about something, and normally Harry would have had no better pastime than to prod Weasley until he exploded like a nuclear bomb. But, strangely enough, that was the farthest thing from his mind right now.

"Just bugger off, will you?" snapped Ron, barging past him. "I'm not in the mood, and I've got enough on my mind without adding your smarmy little face onto it."

"Yes, because I was having great difficulty spotting that little detail." Harry called after him.

Harry shook his head and turned back to the Fat Lady, ready to try and charm her into letting him past… when another idea came to his head.

"Hey, Weasley, wait a second!"

Harry ran as fast as could after the Head Boy, and soon caught him just as Ron rounded the corner. The red head's strides were long and, admittedly, he was a lot taller that Harry was. Harry had to jog to keep up with him.

"Cant you just crawl under a rock a die already?" snapped Ron, not even looking at the Slytherin as he fell into step beside him.

"And normally, I would have a witty remark about that particular rock and where on in your body you could promptly stick it, but I only want a few moments of your time." Said Harry, still hurrying along beside Ron.

But Ron didn't stop stomping down the corridor, his hands clenched at his sides. "I don't have the time for your sarcasm right now, Potter, okay? Now leave me alone before I revoke all your Prefect privileges."

Having enough, Harry let out a cry of annoyance, grabbed Ron's arm and yanked him to a stop. "Look, Weasley, if you think that my definition of having a fun Saturday afternoon is running after you around the castle like some sort of Labrador, then you're more deluded than I originally thought. I only want to _ask_ you something, you ass."

Ron glared at him, clenching his jaw so hard the muscles in his cheeks were standing out like walnuts. "Fine, what is it?"

"What's the password for Gryffindor Tower?"

A long moment passed in which Ron did nothing but stare at Harry with a blank expression. Harry wondered for a moment if he was having some sort of seizure, before Ron finally burst out laughing.

"Yeah, the password! Good one, Potter." He chuckled, moving around Harry again.

"I'm serious!" snapped Harry angrily, jogging after him.

"So am I – no way in hell or any other plaine."

"Come on, I'm a prefect! You can trust me."

Ron stopped dead and looked at Harry in amazement. "_Trust_ you?" he echoed, looking as if he had tasted something foul. "_You_? Listen Potter, you're not just a Prefect, you're a Slytherin! In what moment, during our entire seven year history, have you ever given me reason to trust you?"

He didn't know why, but Harry was stung. He drew himself up to his full height of six foot and glared at the man before him. "Listen you half-decomposed pile of Dragon dung, just because I'm a Slytherin does not make me Voldemort himself!" he roared.

He was satisfied to see Ron flinch noticeably, and smirked.

"Well, you certainly don't act trustworthy." Growled Ron, poking Harry sharply in the chest.

Harry slapped his hand away sharply and took a step closer. "Just because you're constipated or sexually frustrated of whatever the hell else it is that's putting you in such a foul mood, does not mean you have the right to talk to me like I'm your inferior."

"Get out of my face, Potter!"

"Not until you give me the password!"

"I told you, no!"

"What,' rang a new, yet familiar voice suddenly. 'The _devil_ is going on here?"

Both teens looked around to see Hermione standing here, her arms actually free from books. She had her hands on her hips and was looking at them both with narrowed eyes, dressed in her normal muggle attire.

Ron cleared his throat and took a step away from Harry, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Nothing." He muttered, giving Harry a sideways look of contempt.

"Oh, really?" said Hermione, arching her eyebrows. "Well, your so-called 'nothing' can be heard all the way down to the Transfiguration classroom two floors below!"

Harry ran a hand through his hair again and glared back at Ron, a surprisingly silent understand passing between them. Neither of them really wanted to tell Hermione what was going on, and they both knew to stay quiet.

But Hermione wasn't deterred.

"Oh, we're going to play this game, are we?" she snapped, taking a step toward them.

Both boys instantly took another step back.

"Game?' asked Harry. "What game?"

"Don't play stupid, Potter, you are anything but." She hissed, her eyes narrowing even more. "Now, tell me why I just found you both ready to belt the daylights out of each other!"

"He started it." Said Ron defensively, jerking a thumb at Harry.

"He _started it_?' asked Hermione incredulously. "What, are you twelve?"

Ron shut his mouth and blushed.

"I didn't do bollocks." Snapped Harry, folding his arms over his chest. "All I wanted was to get into Gryffindor Tower, and Mr. Happy wouldn't give me the password."

"So you threatened him?"

"I didn't threaten him!"

Ron sniffed. "Might as well have." He muttered.

"Listen, Weasley, just get over yourself, will you? Do us all a bloody favor." Cried Harry, shoving Ron slightly.

"Hey, stop!" yelled Hermione, stepping in as Ron made towards Harry. She grabbed Ron by the arm, heaved him away and stood herself in-between him and Harry. "That's enough, both of you!"

Ron and Harry glared at each other of the top of her head, both not wanting to make her any angrier than she already was, yet still furious at each other.

Hermione looked at Harry and sighed. "Flubberworm."

"_HERMIONE_!" roared Ron, looking scandalized.

Harry ignored him and frowned at the brunette. "What?"

"It's the password to Gryffindor Tower; although it won't do you much good…she's not even in there. And will you stop acting like your owl's just died? It's only the password for heaven's sake!" she added harshly at Ron, who had been looking at her with great irritation.

"What gives you the right to tell him something like that?" he demanded.

Harry felt his defensive attitude boil near the surface, but he quickly found that he didn't have to snap at the idiot for being so rude to Granger.

"_This_!" she hissed, pointing to her Head Girl badge. "And you seem to forget you have one too, which means you can change the password to Gryffindor Tower any time you want!"

Ron deflated slightly.

"What's wrong with you anyway?" she asked more kindly, momentarily forgetting Harry was standing there.

Ron looked at her for a moment, before sighing heavily and running a hand through his flaming locks. "Lavender and I…had a fight."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Hermione.

"No, that's okay." Smiled Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, it isn't." He said, looking at Ron. "Honestly, Weasley, I don't know why your still even with her."

Ron's ears went red. "Excuse me?" he growled.

"Oh, Potter, don't…" groaned Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"No, Granger, I'm sick of this." He said, holding up a hand to silence her, but keeping his eyes on the red head in front of him. "You'd have to be completely blind not to see the situation you've got yourself in, Weasley."

"Potter, you're talking through a big, gaping hole in your head." Snapped Ron, his eyes blazing.

"Oh am I?" laughed Harry bitterly, standing his ground. "I notice a lot more about you than you think, you know."

"Will you two _stop_ it?" Hermione pleaded. But she was being totally ignored.

"What the hell would you know, or care, about me?" sneered Ron, getting in Harry's face again.

"That's hardly the point." Snapped Harry, his eyes narrowed. "But, you really want to know? Okay – I know that you try to act tough and mature simply because of that badge on your chest. I know deep down you're scared that you're going to be a failure… the disappointment of the family, and I know that you're dating a girl who you don't even bloody love!"

A stunned, appalled silence followed this outburst. Harry was breathing hard, his eyes locked securely on Ron. Hermione was standing off to the side, worrying her hands and biting her lip. Ron was staring at Harry with mixed expressions, as if not quite able to process everything Harry had said.

And had they not been in such a circumstance, they would have taken notice of that buzzing force they created when they stood like this, together…in a perfect triangle.

Ron straightened up. "I do love Lavender."

"No, you don't." said Harry.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you _don't_."

"Honestly, you two…" said Hermione, trying to break it up. Her voice was rather hysterical, but the two boys still ignored her.

"Yes, I _DO_!"

"No, Weasley, you really don't."

Ron let out an angry cry and threw his arms up in the air. "Oh, that's right, I forgot. You're such an expert on me, aren't you? Because we know each other so bloody well, don't we?" he snapped, shoving Harry irritably.

Harry simply looked at Ron, and anyone who knew him well would have seen the hurt in his eyes.

"You don't love her." Said Harry again.

"Oh, right, okay' said Ron nodding and laughing bitterly. 'Who do I love then?"

Harry smiled. "Her." He said simply pointing at Hermione.

There was another silence, broken only by the terrified squeak emitted by Hermione. Ron goggled at Harry, and then looked at Hermione, then back at Harry again. He looked, Harry thought, like Dudley in a health food shop – completely lost.

"I…what…she's…" stuttered Ron.

"Potter, I can't believe you just _said_ that!" cried Hermione, rushing over to Harry and slapping him in the arm.

"Why? Its true!" laughed Harry, rubbing his arm. "Just like its true you love him."

"Harry!"

Ron laughed. "What?" he chuckled, getting over his shock.

Harry and Hermione just stared at him as he giggled to himself, clutching his stomach. It was, from all angles, a very tactless thing to do at the time. Even Harry had the sense to know that you didn't just laugh when something like this was said.

Ron finally pulled himself together and sighed. "Potter, let me straighten this out for you. These rumors have been going around the school for years now, and it's still as false as the day it was brought out."

"But, Ron…" started Hermione.

"No, its okay, I got this one." Said Ron, giving her a patronizing smile. "Potter, I am not in love with Hermione. And she is not in love with me. Never was, never will be."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, that confirms it…you _are_ a dumbass."

"Ron…" tried Hermione again, her tone more forceful.

"It's O_kay_, Hermione. Potter, I have a right mind to even suspect _you_ started these stupid rumors about me and her." Said Ron, giving Harry a look.

"Ron…"

"And I have tried for many years now, to convince everyone that they aren't true." Continued Ron. "There's never been any evidence that Hermione even has a flicker of emotion for me beyond that of friends, and…"

"RON!" yelled Hermione.

Both boys looked, startled, at the Head Girl. Never had they heard her raise her voice like that, and never had they seen such an outraged and infuriated look on her face. She was glaring at Ron with all the anger she could muster and her cheeks were flushed.

Ron blinked in alarm. "What?"

She took a step toward him. "You're an idiot." She snapped.

Harry spluttered in an attempt to cover up his laugh, but Ron didn't even hear him. He was googling down at her, his eyes wide.

"I… what?" he asked in disbelief.

Hermione looked a little uncomfortable for a moment, as if she felt guilty. But she soon got over it and flared up again. "You heard me. You're an overgrown, red haired, no-brained, scruffy looking idiot!" she screeched.

And with that said, she let out an indignant huff, lifted her chin into the air, turned on her heel and stormed off down the corridor out of sight.

Harry ruffled his hair and looked at Ron with the utmost sympathy. Ron was looking after Hermione, his eyes wide and his mouth open in shock. He looked like a baboon being denied a banana, but Harry didn't comment.

"What the blazes just happened?" asked Ron softly.

Harry snorted. "You, Weasley, just got told by the shyest, most reserved girl in the entire school. Although, personally, I think she let you off lightly. I remember that day she slapped Draco across the face – whoa." He laughed, remembering the moment.

"But… she _never_ yells at me." Said Ron, looking at Harry.

Harry shrugged. "First time for everything." He said, not even noticing the lack of hostility between them in that particular moment in time. "Besides, you did kind of deserve it."

Ron glared at him. "How in Merlin's name did I deserve being called an idiot?"

"Do you want the real answer to that, or my humble opinion?"

"_Potter_…"

"Well, you did kind of hurt her feelings."

Ron blinked. "Hurt her feelings? How could I do that? I was sticking up for her!" he cried.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Think about what you just said, you blithering fool!"

Ron thought back, ignoring the smug look on Harry's face. "Well, all I said was that I didn't love her, and she didn't love me! Which is the bloody truth! I mean, come on, why would she get upset about that? Unless of course she really did lo-"

Harry laughed as Ron's face suddenly slipped from the expression of confusion, to realization and utter horror.

"And the light finally comes on!" laughed Harry, clapping Ron on the back. "Well done, Weasley, only took you, what… three years?"

Ron looked at Harry, his face slightly green. He looked completely mortified with himself. "Oh bloody fucking hell." He muttered.

"Yes indeed." sighed Harry. "You know, that's the first time in seven years that any feelings between the two of you have actually been vocalized. Too bad you made such a mess of things."

"She _loves_ me?"

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and instead his Ron across the back of the head. "No shit, Sherlock. Only everyone else in the entire school knew about it."

"_Everyone_?"

"I heard Trelawney talking about it with Filch one night."

Ron groaned and put his head in his hands. Harry, for some reason, actually pitied him. He had a sudden urge to put a hand on Ron's shoulder, but brushed it aside. Why was he even still there? He should have been making Weasley feel like the biggest dumbass on the planet, not trying to console him.

"Why are you tell me all this?" asked Ron suddenly, as if reading Harry's thoughts.

Harry shifted uncomfortably under Ron's stare, something he only ever did with Sirius or Dumbledore. "I don't know.' He said honestly. "Why are you listening?"

Ron sighed. "I must be going mad."

"Going?" muttered Harry.

"Look, just give me the advice you're so obviously busting to give me, or bugger the hell off!" snapped Ron.

Harry sighed. "Just go after her, okay? Get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness if you have to. Someone like her…they don't come along everyday."

Ron surveyed him for a long moment, his eyes narrowed. "Why do you care so much? About her, about… this?" he said.

"You make her happy, and I want her to be happy – even though her taste in men isn't all together that great." Said Harry, giving Ron a smirk.

Ron rolled his eyes and began walking off. "Forget it; you're still the same old Potter you always were."

Harry watched him go. He didn't have the need to run after him, but he didn't want to stand in the middle of the hallway by himself either. Although he now knew the password for Gryffindor Tower, he didn't go back to it. If what Hermione said was right, and he knew she probably was, Cassie wasn't even in there.

_That was probably the longest conversation Weasley and I have had in seven years_. He mused to himself as he walked off down the corridor.

Indeed, normally the only conversation the two of them had was snide remarks out of the corners of their mouths, or taunts on the Quidditch pitch, or passing snaps in the corridor. Harry had not had a decent, almost pleasant conversation with Ron Weasley since their first day on the train.

Harry smiled to himself. It was kind of nice, to just talk to him for once.

He shook himself and frowned, remembering who he was. How could it be nice to talk to Weasley? How could he be smiling at the prospect of it possibly happening again?

"Oh boy, Potter, you're in a right mess." He muttered to himself.

* * *

A/N- Okay, this is part one of a two part chapter. Did that makes sense? This chapter was way longer than I had anticipated, do I'm splitting it up into two. Hopefully I'll have the next half up for you ASAP. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13, and part two! Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

"Hey – Longbottom!"

Neville froze and looked down at his feet in horror as Harry Potter ran up the hall toward him. He wanted instantly to disappear or desperately to run in the other direction, but the Slytherin was much fitter than he was, and surely would have caught him in no time.

Harry smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets, beaming at Neville in front of him. "Hey, glad I caught you."

Neville shivered, wondering what it was he was supposed to have done to offend him now. He cowered a little more and kept his eyes down, tensing up for the hexing he was surely about to receive. "What is it?"

"You seen Cassie McDowell anywhere?"

"No."

Harry frowned and cocked his head to the side, looking at Neville and wondering why he was acting to peculiar. "Um okay then – how about her brother, Ben?"

"No, haven't seen him." Said Neville quickly, wishing he could just disappear.

"Well, do you have any idea where I might find either of them?"

"No, I know nothing."

Harry frowned and craned his neck so he could dip his head down and look into Neville's face. Neville locked eyes with Harry and blushed, but Harry simply smiled pleasantly. "You know, Longbottom, the weather's much nicer up here."

Neville said nothing. He didn't know why Harry was being so nice to him all of a sudden, but he had a very big suspicion that it wasn't good news, whatever the reason. For seven years, he, Neville, had been one of the main bullying outlets for Malfoy and Potter, and had never had a pleasant word with either of them over anything. The only time he had, was when Potter had confronted him in the corridor the other day asking for a book, and even then Neville had quickly handed it to him and ran off in the other direction before Potter could pull his wand out on him.

"Well, erm…" said Harry, finding Neville's behavior a little strange. "If you see either of them, could you let them know that I'm looking for them, please?"

"Okay, okay." Muttered Neville, nodding furiously.

Harry considered the boy in front of him for a long moment. He was acting as if Harry were about to swing at him at any moment and knock all his teeth out. And then, with a horrible jolt, Harry realized that that was probably exactly what Neville was thinking. After all, it wouldn't be the first time he had hit the Gryffindor for no good reason.

Another thought came to his head, and he frowned. He suspected that Neville hated him, but he didn't know just how terrified he seemed to be.

Harry surveyed him for another moment, before letting out a little laugh. "Are you _scared_ of me?"

Neville's eyes hardened and he looked up, right into Harry's eyes. "No, I'm not." He said defiantly.

"Oh, well, that's a relief." Chuckled Harry. "Because I'd hate to think that someone like _you,_ would be afraid of someone like little old _me_."

The affect was as Harry had predicted. Neville's nervousness evaporated and was quickly replaced with confusion. Harry's innards were twisting with guilt as he thought back over the many times he had tormented this boy in front of him in the past, but he didn't know how to rectify it. Some hurts went too deep to fix.

Harry smiled, clapped Neville on the shoulder and moved around him. "See you round, Longbottom."

Neville just watched him go, feeling very confused.

------------

Ron flopped down in the chair heavily beside his sister, earning him a harsh shoosh from the librarian somewhere nearby. But he hardly noticed as he looked at Ginny beside him, doing her homework, her unnaturally black hair falling around her face and hiding it from view.

God, how much longer was he going to have to keep seeing her looking like this?

"Stop that." He whispered dully, taking her quill out of her hand.

Ginny looked up at him and scowled. "What are you doing? I'm trying to write here."

Ron flicked the quill over his shoulder and began closing all of the books she had had open around her. "You shouldn't be doing this."

"_I_ shouldn't be doing this?" she hissed, grabbing his arms and trying to stop him. "What the bloody hell's the _matter_ with you, Ron?"

"You're a sixth year, Ginny!" he cried loudly. He received another harsh hiss from the librarian and some odd looks from surrounding students, but he didn't care that he had probably just blown their cover. "Don't you get it? You're my sister! You have red hair and blue eyes; you have six brothers, not one!

Ginny was suddenly overcome with emotion as she watched him crumble before her. He had been doing so well for the past few weeks, but this seemed to be toeing the line between sanity and whatever lay beyond it. He was looking at her now with such defeat and fatigue, and it was heart wrenching.

"You're not meant to be doing this." He whispered.

She sighed and stroked his cheek. "What's the matter?" she asked. "What's happened?"

"_What's happened_?" he echoed incredulously. "I fell through a mirror into an alternate plane where I can't even clap my best friend on the back or tell my girlfriend that I love her – _that's_ what's happened, Ginny."

He folded his arms on the table and rested his chin on them, staring off sulkily into space. "You know what I really want right now?"

"What?"

"I really want to talk to Harry." He said, smiling wryly. "And not this Harry, _my_ Harry. The Harry I met on the train with clothes ten sizes too big for him, who didn't even know what the scar on his head meant, who didn't even know that Chocolate Frogs could move!"

Ginny giggled and rubbed his shoulders. "You'll speak to him again."

Ron smiled and brushed his brown hair out of his eyes. "He's not the only one I want to talk to. I tell you, the first thing I'm gonna do when I see Hermione… well, it's probably not something you want to hear, but does include a king-size bed and scented candles."

"Ron…"

"Oh, what, like you and Harry have never done anything like that in the Room of Requirement before."

"No, Ron, _look_."

Ron looked at her properly to see that she wasn't look at him at all, but in fact at something behind him. He frowned and whirled around to face the entrance to the library and felt his stomach jump in anticipation.

Dumbledore was standing there, talking to Madam Pince in hushed tones. Ron and Ginny both sat up a little straighter, their eyes locked on the headmaster. They watched as Madam Pince said something to Dumbledore, nodded, and then pointed directly at the two Undercover Weasleys.

"Ron…" whispered Ginny, grabbing his arm as Dumbledore made for them.

"I know, just keep it together." Said Ron softly, tapping her wrist.

It seemed to take an eternity for Dumbledore to make his way over to them. Many of the students were looking at him in awe as he passed, and their amazement was not without reason – it was very rare to see Dumbledore within the library… especially on the weekend.

"Good afternoon." Said Dumbledore pleasantly, stopping right in front of their table. He beamed down at them, his hands linked in front of him.

"Yeah, you too, sir." Breathed Ron, his chest tightening with the possibilities of the old wizards' presence.

"I must say, you two can be most difficult to find. I commend your abilities of sleuth." Said Dumbledore.

Ginny and Ron just looked up at him.

"Ah, doing homework I see! I heard Professor McGonagall's essays can me most…"

"Is it open?" interrupted Ginny quickly.

In any other circumstance, Ron would have either growled at her for her rudeness or laughed at her for her gall. But right now he was far too interested in the answer to her question to think about anything else.

Dumbledore smiled down at them. "Indeed, it is."

"It is? For real?" echoed Ron, ignoring Ginny behind him as she let out a gasp and gripped his arm like a vice.

"Oh yes, unless I am quite mistaken…which is not very likely." The Headmaster grinned. "Now, we only have a short window in which to get you back through, so, if you would like to come with me…"

But Ron and Ginny didn't need to even hear the end of this sentence. They leapt up as a unit, gathered up their belongings from the table and rushed out of the library as quick as a flash, Dumbledore casually leading them out of the room.

----------------

He finally found her in the old Muggle Studies classroom. She was sitting on the window sill, her arms folded over her chest as she gazed out the window and out into the grounds. Ron shuffled his feet nervously, before finally having the guts to come into the room completely. He shut the door with a small snap and she looked around.

Hermione looked at him with no expression for a moment, before turning back to the window. "Go away."

Ron sighed, feeling his hopes of this being an easy thing to do vanish instantly. "Hermione, can we just…"

"No, we can't just do anything." She snapped, her eyes narrowing. "Now get out before I hex you."

"You're upset." He said, taking a few tentative steps toward her.

Hermione laughed bitterly. "I was upset. I've been through hurt, anguish, annoyance and right now I'm settling on _pissed off_."

"And you have every right to be, but if you'd just let me explain…"

"You've already explained enough, Ron!" she yelled, leaping up and crossing to him in quick, furious strides. Ron instinctively wanted to back away, as she was fingering her wand at her side, but he stood his ground. "I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"Well, when _do_ you want to talk about it?"

"How about never? Is never good for you?" she snapped. "Do you even know why I'm so upset about this?"

"Yes,' he said. "I do now."

Hermione surveyed him for a moment, before letting out a bitter sniff of amusement and putting her hands on her hips. "Well, I'm glad Potter could be the one to belt some sense into you."

"He didn't do anything." Growled Ron.

"Oh, he did more than you could imagine." Retorted Hermione, giving him a glare. "He's been more switched on to what's been going on than _you _have for over three years, and it's not even about him!"

"He's just a nosy little bastard who doesn't mind his own bloody business, that's what he is." Snapped Ron. "And why are you bringing him into this anyway, if it's not about him? I didn't come here to argue about Potter."

"What _did_ you come here for then?"

Ron let out a slow breath, trying desperately not to loose his temper. "I came here to straighten this out."

"Like I said, you've already got it all sorted out it seems.' She sneered. "You don't like me as more than a friend, end of story."

"But it's not like that!" he shouted, grabbing her arm as she went to walk away. The words were out of his mouth before he even realized what it was he was going to say, and he felt her stiffen in his grip. "Please, just try and see this from my point of view."

"You know, I'm trying to, but I just can't get my head far enough up my ass!" she hissed, ripping her arm out of his grasp.

Ron simply googled at her for a long moment, torn in many different directions. He had never seen her this angry, nor had he ever heard her be so sarcastic and bitchy. Her cheeks were flushed and her brown eyes were flashing. Her hair was practically crackling with irritation, and all Ron could think was in that moment how unbelievably sexy she looked. He deeply regretted not riling her up in the past, if this is how it could get her.

"What are you staring at?" she snapped.

"Nothing! Just wondering what it really is I see in you." He retorted irritably.

Hermione's eyes widened. "I beg your pardon?"

"Yeah, you heard me. Now, I'm not that much of an idiot, I realize that I've been the world's biggest prat, and I've come here to try and make it up to you! The least you could do is stop acting like a banshee and just hear me out! Or don't you want to hear what I have to say?"

Hermione relaxed a little and began chewing on her bottom lip. She considered him for a long moment, before nodding.

Ron sighed in relief. "I understand that I've hurt you, Hermione, but I honestly didn't know just how complicated all this was. I thought all these rumors were just that; rumors."

"All rumors have some basis of truth, Ron." She whispered, backing toward the window again.

He watched her for a long moment, trying to piece together all the clues he had once upon a time simply brushed off because of their absurdness. Now that he thought about it, it had become rather obvious that Hermione was more interested in just a platonic relationship with him… but he didn't want to assume anything yet.

"Tell me the truth then." He said, moving toward her again. "No dodging, no confusion… just say it."

Hermione looked at him, her chin actually trembling. Ron simply waited, holding his breath, waiting for the answer he so longed for.

She shook her head. "No, I wont put myself through that just for your own curiosity." She said. "I've already had my heart broken enough today."

He felt that jolt of guilt again, but continued to close the distance between them. "Hermione, please, tell me the truth. You owe me the truth."

"Why should I, Ron? Give me one good reason."

Ron moved right in front of her and she bowed her head, not wanting to meet his eyes. He wanted to touch her somehow, but held himself back. "Because, I want to know if my feelings for you are one sided, or are actually reciprocated." He said softly.

Hermione's head snapped up and she looked up at him, her eyes welling up with tears. He was smiling down at her, yet his eyes showed just how nervous he was that he was probably about to get slapped.

"You… what?" she muttered.

Ron smiled and leant in a little. "I've made you speechless."

"No, you haven't. I'm still perfectly articu-"

But she was cut off by him pressing his lips to hers. It was like some sort of fireworks display suddenly went off. Both of them had, in the back of their minds, thought of doing nothing else but what they were doing now for over three years. Ron moaned a little and seized her by the arms, pinning her into place as he deepened the kiss. Hermione sighed and began to reply… when she pushed him away.

Ron stumbled and looked at her in amazement. "Hermione, what…"

"We can't do this, Ron." She said, touching her lips softly as if hardly believing what just happened. "I won't let you do this."

He gaped at her. "Hermione, I… I like you. I thought you liked me too."

"I do, Ron, more than anything." She urged, taking his hands. "You have no idea how happy this makes me."

"But?"

"Ron, have you forgotten that you are spoken for?" she asked, looking at him in amazement.

Ron blinked and ruffled his hair, honestly forgetting all about Lavender. He had been so involved in what was going on with him and Hermione, and what it could result as, that he had totally forgotten about his current girlfriend.

"Oh hell." He muttered, feeling horrible.

Hermione looked at him sympathetically. "As much as I want this, I won't be the other girl. I deserve more than that, Ron."

"Yeah, I know you do." He said. He sat down heavily on one of the desks with a grunt and put his face in his hands. "Bugger all this to hell."

She smiled and rubbed his arm. "I'll understand, you know, if you want to go back to her."

Ron looked up at her. "What, no! Hermione, no, no way!" he said, grabbing her and making her stand in the V of his legs. "Don't you understand? Potter was actually right. The only reason I was with Lavender was because I couldn't have you. I never thought I could have you. You were so quiet and shy around me, and I thought there would be no chance in hell that this would ever happen."

Hermione felt her heart tug and sighed, letting him wrap his arms around her middle. "I was quiet because I didn't want to intrude on you and Lavender. And I still don't want to. Lavender doesn't deserve to be tagged along."

Ron nodded. "I know. I'll have to end it with her." He said, looking very regretful. "She deserves someone who will love her in a way I never could."

Hermione felt terrible, yet ecstatic all at the same time. Here he was, saying that he was going to break up with his girlfriend of four months for _her_! It seemed wrong to do this to Lavender, and yet she could help but be excited about all of this.

"So,' she said, looking down at his dark blue eyes. 'What do we do know?"

He thought for a moment, before smiling. "Truth or dare?"

---------------

Harry sighed and turned another corner, for once cursing the castle for its sheer size. He had been walking around in circles for what seemed hours, and still had not run across Cassie McDowell, her brother, or anyone who could point him in the direction of where either of them could be. He had even reduced himself to asking Peeves, but that only earned him an inkpot spilt all over his head.

_Where the bloody hell _is_ she?_ He wondered for the fiftieth time that minute. He wished he had that map Sirius used to tell him about, the one that pinpointed everyone in the castle, but his Godfather had lost it years ago.

His ears pricked up as he heard voices coming toward him down the adjacent corridor, all of them very familiar. He smiled and ducked behind a nearby suit of armor, for some unknown reason wanting to jump out like some sort of eight year old and surprise her.

The voices increased, and Harry watched in interest as Professor Dumbledore came striding around the corner, Ben and Cassie right on his heels and chatting away furiously.

"…be able to get through, right?" asked Cassie, looking at the old wizard in alarm.

Dumbledore laughed softly. "Yes, of course. I would not bring you up here under false hopes – I am certainly not that cruel."

"Of course, sir, she's just very paranoid." Said Ben, giving his sister a reproachable look. "How long is it open for?"

"Not very, I'm afraid."

"What are you going to tell everyone then?" asked Ben, jogging to keep up with the Headmaster's long strides. "If we just disappear into thin air…"

Harry groaned irritably as they sped off out of earshot and around the corner, out of sight. What were they talking about? Disappearing? And what was it they were going to get through? Where they going somewhere?

Alarm bells suddenly went off in his head. She was _leaving_! Cassie was actually just going to leave and not say goodbye or anything! She was leaving with her brother, right this very minute, and she wasn't even going to acknowledge that she had people to say farewell to. This was it – this was going to be the last time he ever saw her.

"No way in hell!" he said, coming out of his hiding place. He wasn't just going to let her leave. Not until he told her what he had to tell her. There were so many things to say to her.

Without another thought, Harry pelted off down the corridor after them.

----------

"Ron, these are _not_ suitable questions!"

"Oh come on, humor me!"

"I most certainly will not!"

"Hermione, stop being so uptight. Just tell me!"

"Ron, I am not going to tell you what colour underwear I'm wearing."

"But why?"

"Because… well, because… because, shut up, that's why!"

Ron laughed and crossed his legs at the ankle. "Oh yeah, that's a really good reason."

They were sitting against the teacher's desk, facing the door, leaning against each other shoulder to shoulder. Ron's little game of Truth or Dare had somehow turned into attempts for him to find out all the little details of Hermione's private life he had not, until recently, had the stones to ask her. Despite its underlining purposes, it was one of the freest, most comfortable conversations the two of them had had with each other in a good long while.

Hermione shook her head and blushed. "Just ask me something else."

"Okay then,' he smiled. 'When did you first realize you had the hots for me?"

"The _hots for you_? You're rather self-assured, you know. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"I tell myself that everyday, actually."

Hermione laughed. "Typical. Okay, first time I realized…" she trailed off, looking off into space and she thought back. She smiled slyly and looked at him. "Probably the first time I saw you in your dress robes at the Yule Ball in fourth year."

Ron looked at her in horror. "Hermione, those robes were absolutely _disgusting_!"

"But you looked so cute in them. The frills made you look like a little angel." She giggled.

"Oh god." He groaned, putting his head in his hands.

She smiled and put an arm around his shoulders. "Well, you did ask."

"I should learn to hold my tongue more." He laughed, giving her a smile. "And just so you know… it started the same night, for me. Seeing you in that dress with your hair up in a bun like that… well, you looked beautiful."

Hermione blushed. "Well, thank you."

"The only bad thing about you that night was the Man-bag you decided to bring."

"Oh honestly, not you too! I get enough from Potter about how much of a sodding git Viktor 'supposedly' is."

Ron snorted. "Not that I ever want to agree with Potter… but he was totally right. He was a big, overgrown, surely wanker."

"He was not!"

"He couldn't even pronounce your name properly!"

Hermione harrumphed indignantly and looked out the door into the hallway. "Well, I'm certainly not holding it against him. He was very lovely, and he still writes to me every now and then, you know."

"Hmm, probably just to tell you how much he loffs you." Teased Ron.

She laughed and went to say something else, when the sound of people coming up the hallway stopped her. Ron frowned at her change in mood, and looked out the open doorway into the empty hall.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just thought I heard…"

And in a blur of purple and gold, Professor Dumbledore strode past the door, talking away to himself about something that sounded like a mirror and going home.

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look, and looked back just in time to see Cassie and Ben McDowell race past, calling after the headmaster and looking a little flushed and harassed.

"What the bloody hell…" muttered Ron, looking confused.

"Just what I was thinking." Said Hermione.

And they were about to dismiss the oddness of what they had just seen, until they saw Harry Potter streak past them, his eyes locked securely on the corridor ahead of him and also, apparently, the three people he was following.

Hermione and Ron exchanged another look, and then leapt up and rushed over to the door. Hermione peered out the door just in time to see the tail of Harry's cloak disappear around the corner.

Ron stood behind her, peering over the top of her head. "Well, that was strange."

"He's following them." She muttered, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And it's clearly none of his business."

"Meet Harry Potter, Slytherin and sneak of the century." Said Ron.

Hermione chewed on her lip, contemplating her next move. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Probably, but where are we going to find Playwizard models covered in chocolate at _this_ time of the day? Ow!" he cried, rubbing the spot where Hermione had thumped him with her elbow.

She glared at him over her shoulder for a minute, before turning back out to the hallway. "Come on, we have to stop him."

"What? But, Hermione…" Ron started to protest, but she had already pushed him aside and sprinted off down the hallway. He rolled his eyes and pelted off after her. "Bloody women…"

* * *

A/N – Kind of all over the place, this one was. I hope you all didn't get too confused. Next chapter will be the last!

Please review!


	14. Epilogue

Chapter 14! Okay, I warn you now, this chapter is going to be very long and, at times, very confusing. But, please, I know that if you take the time to read it, it will be a good ending! I'll make it as easy as I can.

* * *

"_Finite_."

Ginny exhaled and smiled at the wand tip currently hovering in front of her face as a beam of light emitted from it, enveloped her face for a moment and then vanished. She sighed and looked at the boy beside her.

"Well?" she asked.

He smiled and, amazingly, pulled her into a hug. "Good to see you again, Ginny." he said.

She shivered, took a fistful of long hair and examined it. It was copper, streaked with a little blonde from her summer spent in Egypt with Bill and Fleur the previous summer. She smiled at it, for once glad to actually see it.

"Now, do me!" said Ron, looking at Dumbledore expectantly.

Dumbledore laughed and raised his wand to Ron's face. "Are you quite sure now? You don't wish to remain a brunette for just a bit longer?"

"He's kidding!" laughed Ginny, tapping her brother on the arm at the appalled look that crossed his face.

"Yeah,' nodded Ron. "I knew that."

Ginny stood aside and watched as Dumbledore muttered a spell and Ron's face molded back into the face Ginny knew every detail of. His long nose covered with freckles, the dimple in his left cheek which made itself known whenever he got anxious, the small birthmark just under his chin… all of it. His hair lightened back to red, lengthened just that little bit and his voice went back to normal.

"Well, there you both are." Said Dumbledore, beaming.

While Ron took a moment to marvel at his old appearance, Ginny looked at the Mirror behind her. It was leaning up against the wall, as innocent as it had been the day she and Ron had found it three weeks ago. But, with a pang, Ginny saw no-one on the other side, waiting for her. No Hermione, no Harry, no Dumbledore…

"What are you going to tell everyone?" asked Ron, handing his bag of borrowed textbooks back over to the Headmaster. "About us just disappearing?"

"Well, this would depend of course on what you have told the people you have been fraternizing with on a regular basis." Said Dumbledore. "Am I to understand you have kept information given to a minimal?"

"Yes sir, we have." Said Ginny, turning to face him.

"Marvelous. Well, I am sure I can come up with something before dinner." Said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

Ron sighed and ruffled his red hair. "I just… it feels strange. I feel like I should at least say goodbye – even though we'll be seeing them in a few minutes."

Ginny smirked. "Don't feel too guilty. We won't even remember all this happened, will we?" she said, looking at Dumbledore.

The old wizard smiled at her. "You are very perceptive, Miss Weasley. No, I doubt my counterpart will allow you to remember these events, as will I not allow Miss Granger and Mr. Potter to remember all their…_intimate_ encounters with the two of you."

"_Intimate encounters_?" laughed Ron nervously. "We wouldn't do anything like _that_, Professor! "We were just… er, that is… um…"

Ginny laughed. "Ron, give it up."

Ron sighed and smiled bashfully, his ears going red.

"I am not upset, Mr. Weasley." Laughed Dumbledore. "On the contrary, I believe your presence here has made some very significant changes, all of them for the better. Surely you can see examples within the school."

Ginny nodded and smiled. "Harry."

"Exactly. I am not completely aware of what it is you have done, but it is making him into a much better person." Said Dumbledore. "Someone I always knew he could be, given the right environment, influences… and friends." He said, giving them both a significant look.

Ron shrugged. "Everything happens for a reason, right? Maybe I was meant to be a pillock that night and follow my urge to touch."

Ginny giggled. "Or, maybe you were just a pillock, plain and simple."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, enough of that. Now, if you both could step towards the mirror…"

The two teens exchanged a look, turned around and began to walk towards the mirror, but Ron suddenly whirled around.

"Sir, are you memory charming Harry and Hermione personally?" he asked.

"Well, yes, I believe I will be."

Ron smiled. "Well then, if you wouldn't mind, there are a few details I want you to leave in their minds."

---------------

Harry skidded to a halt right out the front of the room where he had seen Dumbledore, Cassie and Ben enter and waited a minute, catching his breath. He didn't want to just barge in there either; Dumbledore would not be happy at all about that.

He stood up straighter and considered the closed door, wondering what was in there. That was a room he had never been able to get into in the past, not to mention it was right out of the way of anything in the castle. It was probably the most deserted past of the South Tower.

_If it's so private, why can't he just take them to his office?_ He wondered, listening intently to the muffled voices on the other side of the door. _And if they really are leaving, why on earth are they doing it in an old classroom? _

Perhaps he had heard wrong. Perhaps they weren't leaving the castle at all, but had been talking about something else. Perhaps they were going to stay – perhaps _she_ was going to stay.

Oh, how he hoped he had misheard.

Harry fiddled with his silver and green tie for a moment, gathering up the nerve to be both incredibly gallant and stupid. This wasn't just being nosy into other student's lives; this was intruding on the private business of the Headmaster.

But, that was something he had always been good at.

He smiled to himself, imaging what Draco would say if he could see him now. Huddled behind a statue of a Mermaid, waiting for the right moment to burst in on a conference with the Headmaster and two students for no good reason? Draco wouldn't know whether to me mortified or impressed.

Having enough of all this waiting, Harry straightened up and crossed to the door…

-------

"And that's all, is it?" asked Dumbledore.

Ron and Ginny nodded. "Yep, that sounds fine." She said. "Just make sure you take extra care with…"

BANG!

All three occupant of the room looked around to see the door fly open and Harry Potter stumble in, looking a little embarrassed, yet determined all the same.

"Harry?" said Ginny, looking surprised.

Harry straightened up slowly, frowning as he examined each person before him. He had that expression one got when they were expecting something, but sadly got something else. Ginny winced inwardly, guessing what he was thinking. He looked very confused.

Dumbledore meanwhile, seemed to have suddenly found the situation rather funny. "Mr. Potter, as always, a wonderful entrance.' He said. 'Now, what could we do for you?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Oh, er…' he said, looking at Ron and Ginny. "I just…I thought I saw Cassie and Ben McDowell come in here."

There was a very uncomfortable silence, and Ginny just wanted to run through the mirror to avoid his expression. Harry had never looked so confused in his life. She could practically see the wheels turning in his head, trying to put the pieces together but sadly drawing no conclusion.

"We should tell him." Muttered Ron beside her. None of them noticed Dumbledore slip out of the room.

"Tell me what, exactly, Weasley?" snapped Harry, looking anything but amused. "And what are you doing here anyway? I thought I told you to trot off after Granger."

Ginny sighed and took a step toward him. "Harry, please, if you'd just give us a moment…"

"Since when have you and I been on a first name basis?" said Harry, looking at Ginny with a hard stare. It took everything for Ginny not to burst into tears at that moment; she had never seen such a beautiful face, such beautiful eyes, look at her like that.

"Listen, mate…" started Ron.

But Harry wasn't having any of this. "_Mate_? Jesus, Weasley, what did Granger _do_ to you?" he laughed, taking a step back. "Why are you two acting so chummy with me all of a sudden? What are you two both doing in a room with some old mangy mirror? And where the _hell_ did Cassie and Ben go?"

"We're right here." Said Ginny, taking another step toward Harry.

Harry frowned. "What?"

"Harry, it's me." Said Ginny, crossing right to him and looking up at him. "I'm Cassie. It's _me_."

He looked down at her and laughed. "Don't be stupid, Weasley."

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. "Harry, I'm not lying to you. It's been me, and Ron's been Ben. See, this mirror…"

"No, you can't have been." Said Harry, shaking his head. He was looking wildly between Ginny and Ron, waiting for one of them to laugh at him and announce that it was really all a joke. "Its _cant_ be you! I… I've seen Cassie and you together! You sat together at meal times, you talked during breaks…"

"Harry, look, I know this is hard for you to understand,' said Ron, moving closer. 'It's probably just as hard to explain, but it's true. Ginny and I have been pretending to be someone else…"

"NO!" roared Harry, looking furious. "There's no way…"

Not able to take it anymore, Ginny rushed to him, took his face in her hands and made him look at her. "Look at me, dammit." She snapped as he tried to push her away. He stopped his struggling and looked into her brown eyes, his chest still heaving. "Do you see me?" she whispered. "Do you see the real me? The girl you've been following for the past few weeks like a lost puppy? The girl who climbed out of a window to go flying with you? The girl who's wanted to smack your smug little face more times than she can count?"

Harry looked at her for a longest time, his eyes showing many emotions she could read. He looked conflicted and was tense against her, but slowly, he started to relax a little, and his eyes widened a little as he took her in.

"It…" he muttered finally, taking her hands in his. "It's true, then? You're not taking me for a sucker?"

Ginny smiled. "I rather thought you'd be able to judge if someone was lying to you." She giggled.

Harry smiled weakly and looked at her as if only just seeing her for the first time. He ran a hand through her flaming red hair, letting the back of his fingers brush across her cheek as they passed. Ginny felt an overwhelming feeling of freedom as he examined her. It was the first time he was actually looking at her.

He tore his eyes away from her and looked at Ron over her shoulder. "And you? You've been Ben all this time?"

Ron nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I have."

Harry frowned. "But… you and I have actually been getting along!"

"That's not a rarity for me, you know."

Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes. "This is very confusing."

"Tell me about it." Said Ginny. "It's been killing me, not being able to tell you all this…"

"But why?" asked Harry, looking at both Weasleys. "Why have you both been pretending to be someone else? And how have you been able to be in the same place as yourselves?"

BANG.

"Potter, what the hell do you think you're oh my god."

The air in the room suddenly became heavier than ten Hagrids, as Hermione and the other Ron came barging into the room, at first looking annoyed at Harry for following the Headmaster around, but now looking completely shocked at what it was they were witnessing.

It was like time had just suddenly stopped. It must have been an amusing scene to outsiders. Ginny was standing in the middle of the room with Harry, their hands linked, Ron was standing behind her, looking relieved, yet uncomfortable at the same time. Hermione was looking at the three of them in disbelief, and Ron2 was looking as if he had been stupefied and was white as a sheet.

And then, Ron2 stomped forward, wretched Ginny out of Harry's grip and pulled his wand out on the real Ron.

"Ron, what are you…"

"No, Ginny." roared, Ron2, looking at his double with a death glare. "I don't know what spell this is, but it can't be good."

The real Ron simply sighed, looking bored with the entire situation. He actually exchanged a look with Harry, their expressions identical in meaning.

"Ron, now, just wait a moment." Said Hermione calmly, looking suspiciously at the real Ron, while putting a hand on the flared up Weasley beside her. "We don't know what's going on here."

Ginny ripped her arm free. "Put it away, prat." She snapped, snatching his wand out of his hand and throwing it back at him.

"Ginny! What the bloody hell are you doing?" snapped Ron2, looking very confused. "And why were you holding Potter's hand?"

"Firstly, I can hold whoever's hand I bloody well want, and there wouldn't be a single thing you could do about it." Snapped Ginny, poking her alternate brother in the chest. "And secondly… I'm not your sister."

Ron2 frowned at her as she took another step back toward this double. "I beg your pardon? Ginny, don't be stupid."

"No, Ron, she can't be." Said Hermione, looking at Ginny suspiciously. "Ginny's up in Gryffindor Tower. No way could she have gotten down here in time."

"Yeah, and they were just about to explain it all before you came barging in." said Harry, folding his arms over his chest. He looked very casual, as if he wasn't at all confused about this situation like the other two were. "Honestly, you can't just walk into a conversation without any invitation, you know."

Hermione snorted. "Hypocrite." She exchanged a smirk with Harry, before looking back at Ginny and the other Ron in front of her. She gave them a long, searching look, before sighing. "I think I know what's been going on here, but I want to hear your explanation." She said.

Ron looked down at Ginny in front of him, silently asking who should be the best to explain it. "Maybe I should do this. You never really understood all this anyway."

Ginny snorted. "Be my guest."

And so, Ron then went into a long, in-depth explanation of the events of the past month, starting from the night when Ginny had come to him wanting to practice dueling, to when they found the mirror, all the way up to right in that very moment. Hermione seemed too shocked to be able to comment, Ron2 was looking blissfully ignorant about everything he was hearing, and Harry looked both impressed and a little outraged all at once. Ginny didn't say anything as Ron went over his explanation, feeling it was better if she simply let him do what he had to.

"We weren't really planning on telling any of you." Said Ron, finishing with something of a relieved sigh. "We were hoping just to disappear and not cause any complications."

Another long silence followed all this. Harry, Hermione and Ron2 were standing in a line in front of them, looking completely dumbfounded.

"Well, er…" said Hermione, blushing. "This rather explains a lot." She giggled, looking at Ron significantly.

He laughed and nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry if you feel… I don't know… _betrayed_, somehow. It was just really hard to not be friends with you, considering my history on our side of the mirror." He looked at his double and smiled. "So, we good?"

Ron2 laughed and ruffled his hair. "Merlin, I can't believe that I… that I actually…"

"Hated me?" offered Ron.

Hermione laughed and nudged Ron2 beside her. "Bet you feel like a git now, don't you? I _told_ you he was alright."

Ginny ignored them all. Harry was just _looking _at her, his eyes narrowed slightly. She didn't know what he was thinking at all, and she felt guilty for some reason.

"Harry? Are you okay?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

He didn't back away, but looked at his feet. He had his arms folded and he looked closed. "You lied to me."

"I never lied to you."

Harry shook his head. "All this time, it's been you.' He said with a small laugh. "The entire time I knew you, it always bugged me who you reminded me so much of. But now, seeing you, I understand. You reminded me of Ginny Weasley. I never thought I knew her well enough."

Ginny sighed. "And now?"

Harry looked up at her. "Now, I don't know what I feel."

"Oh, don't be an idiot." Snapped Ron, coming over. Harry looked very surprised to see his sudden input, but Ron looked as though a weight was being lifted off his shoulders. "I know you better than you think I do here, and I'm telling you that you don't feel this way about anyone, the way you feel about my sister."

"Well, wait on a minute!" piped up Ron2, looking outraged. 'Are you telling me that Potter has the hots for my little sister?"

"You know, Weasley, I _am_ standing right here!" said Harry, giving Ron2 a look.

Ron rolled his eyes and took a step backward, casting a glance at the mirror. And, with a sudden jolt of surprise, his eyes widened as he saw someone standing there. Someone very familiar…

"Ginny…" said Ron, tugging on his sister's sleeve.

She looked around at the mirror and felt her knees go weak. "Harry."

"What?" asked Harry, looking around from Ron2 next to him.

But he didn't get his answer, for in that moment, a person stepped through the mirror with a shiver – someone looking very familiar.

Ginny and Ron smiled as Harry Potter, _their_ Harry Potter, straightened up his robes and smiled at them. His hair was tousled in that way that he could never fix, and his glasses were a little askew. He had that old, familiar air of awkwardness about him as he looked at the two Weasleys in front of him, a blush to his cheeks.

"Oh, Harry." Cried Ginny. And in one quick movement, she rushed to him and through her arms around him.

Harry grunted and laughed, hugging her tightly. "Ginny. Merlin, I've missed you." He said, squeezing her tightly. "We've been so worried about the two of you, you know. Waking up that morning with no Weasleys, and no-one to give me my juice in the morning…"

Ginny laughed and pulled back to face him. It was really him! Gryffindor robes and all, it was him. She sighed and kissed him, forgetting completely that four other people were watching. Harry laughed against her lips and kissed her back for a moment.

Ron laughed and caught a glimpse of Harry2 out of the corner of his eye. "Here now, move aside. He's mine too." Said Ron, tapping Ginny on the arm.

Harry laughed as Ginny released him. "Ron, bloody good to see you mate." He said. He stuck his hand out for Ron to take, but Ron brushed it aside and pulled him into a tight, manly hug.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you." Laughed Ron.

Harry smiled and patted his best friend on the back. "You too. Dumbledore just come and got us, telling us that the connection was open again, and that you'd be coming back soon. Well, _I_ certainly wasn't going to miss…"

But he stopped as he finally clapped eyes on the other three occupants of the room. Harry felt his stomach drop as he saw Hermione first, fitted up in her Ravenclaw robes and an absolutely astonished look on her face. Next came Ron2 with the same expression, and finally, came himself.

"Oh, dear." He stuttered.

Harry2 was looking at his double with total shock. Each of them gave each other the old once over, taking in the similarities, yet extreme differences between them.

"Oh, you have got to be _kidding_ me." Said Harry2, locking eyes on the crest on Harry's robes. "Gryffindor? He's… I'm… _Gryffindor_?"

Harry frowned. "Slytherin?" he said, looking at Ginny. She nodded, and Harry laughed. "Well, er, wasn't expecting that!"

"So, Harry's in Gryffindor in your world?" asked Hermione, looking suddenly quite amused. "Good gracious, a Gryffindor?"

Harry glared at her giggling for a moment. "This is not funny. _Slytherin_? God, the next thin you'll be telling me is that he's best friends with Malfoy." He laughed.

"What, you aren't friends with Draco?" asked Harry2, looking genuinely curious. "And are you telling me that you and Weasley are actually chums?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Said the real Ron, stepping forward. "Harry and I are best mates in our world."

Hermione's giggled become that much louder at the look of revulsion that crossed over the two alternate boys faces.

"We're actually a little famous, the three of us." Said Harry, looking as though he had just inhaled something. "You know, 'The Golden Trio' some call us. It's kind of weird, really."

"Three?" asked Ron2, looking at Harry. "Who's the third?"

And almost as if waiting for this exact cue, someone else came through the mirror, shivering as though passing through a wall of ice. She only took a second to clap eyes on a certain red-head in front of her, before flinging herself at him.

"Hermione!" Ron laughed as she ran over to him.

Hermione literally jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waits and her arms around his neck. He let out a grunt and a laugh, stumbling a little with the impact.

"Oh, Ron!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. She was kissing him all over his face. "You're so _stupid_… why do you always have to touch? God, I can't believe you'd be so irresponsible…I'm so _angry_ with you right now…' she was rambling, at every interval kissing him firmly on the lips.

Ron smiled to himself, running his hands freely along her back. "Boy, if this is the kind of treatment I get, maybe I should go missing more often!"

"No!" she laughed, hugging him tightly. "Don't you dare. I'm never letting you go again! Oh, Harry and I have been frantic without the two of you! What on earth possessed you? Walking through mirrors… you should know better than that! Dumbledore said the most ludicrous things, about you ending up in some alternate universe…"

Ginny and Harry exchanged a knowing smile. She turned around to see the reaction of the others, and only just held herself back from laughing. The other Ron and Hermione were standing there with their mouths and eyes wide open, looking at their doubles open display of affection with complete shock. They were both red faced with embarrassment.

"Ha!" laughed Harry2 loudly, breaking the tension. Everyone looked at him, but he was looking at Hermione2 and Ron2 beside him. "Now that's funny." He said, pointing at their doubles.

"Oh, heavens." Muttered Hermione, getting off her boyfriend and looking at the other trio before her. "_Slytherin_?" she said, looking at Harry2 in confusion.

Harry2 smiled and pressed his chest out importantly. "Yes, you like? I feel the silver and green compliments my complexion far better than the scarlet the less attractive version of me is wearing there." He said, giving his double a patronizing look.

But Hermione wasn't really listening. She was looking at her double, both of them stunned by the color robes they were donning. "Ravenclaw? Well, that's not as shocking as Slytherin, I suppose."

Hermione2 smiled. "Nearly put in Ravenclaw, were you? I was nearly put in Gryffindor too, but the Sorting hat changed its mind."

"You never told me that." Said Ron2, looking at her.

"There's a lot I don't tell you, Ronald." She said, giving him a smirk.

They all went there separate ways for a moment. Both Harry's began talking to each other, trying to gauge just how different a house made one person. The Ron's and Hermione's began discussing their relationship statuses ("Lavender brown!" Ginny heard the real Hermione cry suddenly), but Ginny opted to stick with her two boys. Their conversation was most amusing.

"You and Malfoy are actually _friends_? You're not just yanking my chain?"

"Hey, if you can be friends with Weasley, I can definitely be friends with Draco, thanks very much. But, just out of curiosity, does being in Gryffindor mean you also inherit bad fashion sense? Because if it does, then I'm even gladder I got sorted into Slytherin."

"And if this is the sort of person Slytherin made me into, I'm even more gladder than you are that I got put into Gryffindor."

Ginny laughed and put an arm around Harry's waist at the look of annoyance on his face as his double simply smiled good-naturedly at him. "He's not that bad, you know."

"Why, thank you Weasley. I mean, Cassie. I mean…" stuttered Harry2. He laughed and ruffled his hair. "Hell, I don't even know what to call you."

"Just call me Ginny, okay?"

He nodded and smiled at her and his double, looking at them appraisingly. "You were right; you _didn't_ lie." He said. "When you said you were in love with someone else… this is what you meant."

Ginny nodded. "I didn't know if you knew this part of yourself yet." She said, tapping her Harry on the stomach.

"Hang on, wait a minute." Said Harry, looking at her. "You two didn't… er, you didn't…"

"Well, yeah, of course we did!" said Harry2, beaming. "She's been spending the past month with Witch Weekly's Most Eligible Bachelor and, well, she _is_ only human."

Harry glared at him. "You really revel in your arrogance, don't you?"

"It's a tough job being handsome, something you wouldn't know much about apparently."

Harry looked like he very much wanted to snap back, but instead looked down at Ginny beside him. "We should really get going. I don't know how long this connection lasts for. Dumbledore doesn't even know Hermione and I came through, you know."

"Oh, okay." She nodded.

"Wait!" cried Harry2 as his double went over to the others. "You're… you're leaving?" he asked her.

Ginny smiled. "I can't stay here, Potter. This isn't my world. I have my own one to get back to, where I can be myself."

Harry2 frowned, but was pushed aside as the real Hermione came over to her and hugged her. "Come on, let's go. We only have a short time left." She let her go, waved to the others and stepped back through the mirror in the other room.

Ron smiled at her, looked back at his double and winked. "You take good care of her now. I don't want to hear anymore reports about all this denial you've been having."

Ron2 laughed and put an arm around Hermione2. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Ron smiled, gave Harry2 and smile and walked through the mirror.

Harry sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at Ginny. "You ready to go?"

She nodded. "Yes, just give me a minute, okay?"

"Okay. See you guys later!" said Harry, giving the other trio a wave. And he too, stepped through the mirror.

"You know, Potter, I think you as a Gryffindor makes a good change." Said Ron2, giving Harry2 an actual smile. "That one wasn't really as pig-headed as you were."

"Yeah, shame." Said Harry, giving Ginny a smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes, hitched up her Ravenclaw robes and grabbed Ron's arm. "Come on you, they need privacy."

"But, Potter and… my sister…"

Ginny giggled as Hermione dragged Ron out of the room, but sobered up as she found herself alone with Harry. She looked at the mirror – the others weren't there. She could feel him get closer to her, but she didn't move away.

"Don't look at me like that." She said.

"Like what?"

"Like you're undressing me." She said, giving him a look.

Harry smiled and shrugged. "I'm a seventeen year old male – sue me." He reached out and rubbed her arms. "I still can't believe its been you all this time. Ginny Weasley, my arch rivals little sister."

She smiled. "It's always the one you least suspect."

"And now you're leaving me." He said, looking into her eyes. "You're leaving, for good."

"Harry, I'm not going anywhere." She said. "I'm still here, up in Gryffindor Tower, right this minute! I've always been here, and I think that in the back of your mind, you've always noticed. You just haven't done anything about it because of Ron."

"But…' he said, looking disturbingly like the Harry who had just left. 'But, I love you."

She smiled, leant up and kissed him on the cheek. "I know. And, somehow, I find myself loving you too. You're not the Harry I'm in love with, but that can be different for the other me. I'm no different from her… you just have to take the right steps."

Harry nodded and reluctantly let her go. Ginny took a few steps toward the mirror, her eyes locked on him. "Be good, okay?"

He smiled. "As good as can be expected."

She smiled, gave him a wave and stepped through the mirror, out of sight.

Harry simply stood there, staring at the old piece of furniture for what seemed hours. After a while, it glowed a feint green, shivered, and then went back to normal once more. He sighed, guessing that that meant that she really wasn't going to come back.

"I'm sensing some sadness in you, young Harry." Came a familiar voice behind him.

Harry smiled but didn't look around. "Very observant, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled and stood up level with his student. "In retrospect, it does seem a rather peculiar thing to be saddened by. Saying goodbye to a girl who still resides in the castle, just a few floors away?"

"I guess it doesn't matter all that much though, does it? I won't be remembering her anyway, will I?" he said with a sad smile.

Dumbledore said nothing, but simply smiled back at him.

"She may have looked like Weasley, but she'll always bee Cassie McDowell to me." Said Harry. He looked at his Headmaster. "Does that make sense?"

"Of course."

"Really?"

"No, not really."

Harry sniffed in amusement as Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder and steered him away from the mirror, towards the door. "Now, Mr. Potter, if you'd be so kind as to come with me – I have some spells to perform."

------------

"You didn't really kiss him or anything, did you, Ginny?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione beside her. "No, Harry, for the fiftieth time. He was only kidding."

"He's like that, you know." Said Ron to Harry. "It was strange, seeing you act like that. Like… you'd been possessed by the Spirit of Sarcasm or something."

Hermione smiled at the boys over her shoulder as they walked down the corridor, Ginny and Hermione leading them, arms linked. "But still, Slytherin? Kind of strange, don't you think?"

"And you being in Ravenclaw wasn't?" said Harry.

"It was all strange." Said Ginny. "Seeing you both in different houses, watching Ron and Harry snipe at each other like you do with Malfoy, seeing Ron dating Lavender…"

"Yes, about that!" cried Hermione, giving Ron and sharp look behind her.

Ron laughed nervously. "Hey, come on! Give a guy a break, eh?"

They were headed for Dumbledore's office. Hermione, wise as she was, had guessed very early on that they would have to have their memories erased of all this. It was sad, however, to think that they would not have any memories of such a good adventure. But, it didn't matter in that moment. They were all just far too happy to be together again.

"Does it make you appreciate us more?" asked Harry, giving both Weasley's a smile.

"Hell yes!" laughed Ginny, letting go of Hermione, turning around and leaping on Harry. He laughed as she hopped onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist. "God, I haven't even been able to kiss your gorgeous face for a month! That's more than enough time to consider yourself a nun."

Ron laughed. "Tell me about it. There was never a time when I didn't think of the two of you." Said Ron, taking Hermione's hand and giving it a kiss. "And never again will I complain about being a red-head. Brown hair is just horrible – well, on me, anyway." He added, giving Hermione a smirk.

"I'm going to miss them, though. Strangely enough." Said Ginny pensively "They were so different, it was like making new friends."

"It must have been fascinating,' said Hermione. "Seeing how things might have turned out had certain events transpired differently. Like me in Ravenclaw, Harry in Slytherin…"

"It was, very interesting." Said Ron. "Still, I think they'll be fine now."

"I wonder what they're going to do with themselves now, then." Said Harry, giving her a smile.

---------------

Harry Potter whistled to himself as he strolled down the hallways, by-passing students as he headed off out towards the grounds. The day was very warm, and everyone had decided to take their lunches outside to enjoy the sunshine; even Draco was enjoying the sunlight. His pale skin was actually getting some colour.

But, Harry wasn't in search of some sun. He was in search of a person.

He jogged down the steps toward the entrance hall, jumped the last two steps and landed nimbly on the marble floor. He smiled at the nearby gaggle of sixth year Ravenclaw girls, looking at him with that familiar glint to their eye – but he quickly forgot about them as he saw to familiar people walk toward him.

Ron and Hermione were coming down the adjacent hallway, laughing with each other. Ron had his arm around her shoulders and was kissing her temple every few seconds, giving her looks of admiration when she wasn't looking. Harry smiled to himself as he watched them approach. They had (finally!) gotten together only a week before, and were both very happy. Harry was happy for them – not that he would admit it to anyone without a hearing deficiency.

As they approached, Harry and Ron locked eyes over the top of Hermione's head. They simply stared at each other for a moment, before Harry smiled weakly and nodded in recognition. Ron blinked and hesitated, before smiling back and nodding in answer.

It was all over in a second, and the couple walked past him out to the grounds. Hermione had not noticed a thing.

Harry shook himself of the light feeling in his stomach and marched out after them, resuming his search.

It didn't take him long to find her; her hair made her stick out like a ballerina at a rock concert. She was down by the lake with a small group of her girlfriends, laughing, all of them stripped down to the bare minimum of their shirts, ties and skirts from a result of the heat. Harry almost didn't want to approach her, knowing full well what was most likely going to happen when he did this. But, he was determined, and his feet carried him over to her.

"Um, Ginny?"

Ginny Weasley's laughter died as she turned around from her friends and frowned at him suspiciously. "Potter?"

Harry ruffled his hair. "Er, can I have a word?"

"I don't know, can you?"

He sighed. He didn't know why he had been expecting a different reception from her. After all, he had done nothing by deliberately antagonize her brother for seven years.

He fiddled with his green and silver tie, trying to act cooler than he felt. "No need to get so crabby, Weasley, I'll only take a moment of your time. You'll be back to gossiping and doing your nails in no time."

Ginny's eyes narrowed and she folded her arms over her chest. "You've got thirty seconds – talk."

Harry smirked. "Well, rumor has it that you're quite the little vixen at Transfiguration, and I have practical exams coming up in a couple of months."

"Your point?"

"Is that I am a complete dunce at Transfiguration, unlike my poor departed father, and was hoping if I could get some tutoring from you." He said.

Ginny laughed bitterly. "Oh, '_tutoring'_? Is that what they're calling it now?"

"As far as I know, that's what it's always been called."

She surveyed him for a long moment with great suspicion, but Harry said nothing more. He simply looked at her expectantly, hoping she couldn't hear his heart thundering against his ribcage in nerves and anticipation.

"You're serious." She said, looking surprised.

"No, actually, that's my godfather. But, I _am_ telling you the truth. I have no skills beyond that of a third year when it comes to the wretched subject, and I really want to do well on my NEWT's." he said.

She glared at him for a moment, before shaking her head. "No, sorry. I'm not interested in helping you, Potter."

Harry winced inwardly, but kept it together, pursed his lips and nodded. "Oh, right. Very well. Thanks anyway, Weasley."

He turned on his heel and began to walk off, feeling as though someone had just whacked him in the stomach with a sledge hammer. It shouldn't have been that much of a shock to be rejected, should it? But, there was a feeling of déjà vu that came with this rejection, somehow.

Ginny watched him go, very aware of the hunch to his shoulders. He seemed genuinely put out that she had refused; something very unusual in itself. Could he really have been telling the truth? Was that all he had really wanted, help with transfiguration?

She rolled her eyes. "Potter, wait!"

He spun around and looked at her. "Yeah?"

She couldn't believe she was actually about to do this. Ron was going to kill her when he found out, but there was something different about Harry Potter lately. He seemed less of a prat, and more of a decent human being. His head seemed to have deflated a little as of late, and he was no longer being deliberately antagonistic. And, aside from all his years as an insufferable sod… he really was kinda cute.

"Is Monday night good for you?" she asked flatly.

Harry smiled and rushed back to her. "You bet it is! Cheers, Ginny, you wont regret this." He said.

Ginny laughed as he gave her a quick hug, a quick kiss on the cheek and began walking off again. "Eight thirty good for you?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I guess so."

He smiled, gave her a wink and walked off again, feeling surprisingly elevated. It was strange to feel that way simply from talking to her, and if he didn't know better, he would have suspected that he was beginning to fancy her a little.

Well, it was rather absurd, really. Sure, the last person he had had this sort of obsession with had been Cassie McDowell, but she had left a week ago with her brother to go back home. Something about her father and him getting a job overseas. Her departure was something of a blur, really. He did remember meeting Dumbledore in the hallway out the front of a room, and him telling Harry that Ben and Cassie had been called away suddenly by Portkey, but that she had said to say goodbye. Naturally, he had been a little upset, but it all seemed to go away the next day when he went down to breakfast and clapped eyes on Ginny Weasley.

But, she wasn't the only Weasley he was treating differently lately either. He didn't know why, but something seemed to have shifted with him and Ron. It was strange and indescribable, but he didn't miss its significance.

"Hey, Potter!"

Harry jumped out of his thoughts and looked around at the sound of his name being called. He saw Hermione Granger waving at him from over near the main stairs up to the castle. She was leaning against Ron's knees as they sat on the grass, feet bare, and the seemed to be having some sort of picnic.

He smiled and walked over to them, very aware of the cautious look he was receiving from Ron. "Well, isn't this cozy. Weasley, I never saw you as the picnicking type."

Ron's ears went red. "For your information, Potter, it was Hermione's idea."

Harry let out a cough that sounded a little like 'Lapdog.'

"We saw you talking to Ginny." said Hermione, elbowing Ron in the leg. "Ron was getting all worried, thinking you were trying to 'chat her up', as he so elegantly put it."

Harry laughed at Ron's look. "Well, you know, that's all I do on a daily basis, isn't it? Chat up girls. Because I don't have anything better do to, really."

"Off to lunch, then?" asked Hermione, picking out the tomato in her salad roll.

"Er, I guess."

Hermione looked around at Ron and gave him a look. His eyes widened and he shook his head, but he gave out a yelp as Hermione dug her fingernails into his bare foot.

"Well, Potter…do you want to join us?" said Ron, looking as though he'd rather eat Dragon dung than be polite to Harry.

Harry snorted. "That okay by you, then, Weasley? Wont bust a vein trying to be civil to me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and shifted over on the blanket. "Sit down, Potter, before I bust something of yours."

Ron and Hermione shifted around to allow Harry room. He kicked his shoes off and knelt down getting comfortable. If anyone had been looking at the three of them, they would have either been too shocked to speak, or burst out laughing from the absurdness of what it was they were seeing. A Slytherin, a Ravenclaw, and a Gryffindor, sitting down to eat a picnic lunch?

That feeling went between the three of them as they ate in silence. And while it had always been there, suddenly it seemed ten times stronger. Each of them tried to ignore the vibration, the pull, but finally, after seven years of it occurring, Harry could take it no longer.

"Okay, can you two feel that?"

Ron and Hermione looked up at him. "Feel what?" asked Hermione, looking around as if expecting to see something.

"That! That… I don't know – that _vibe_." Said Harry, looking at the space between them with narrowed eyes.

Ron quirked an eyebrow and looked around too. "What vibe? I don't feel anything."

The three of them looked at each other for a moment, not realizing once again the triangle they were sitting in. Hermione kept looking around her suspiciously and handed Ron a butterbeer, while Ron took it and passed Harry the mayonnaise he had been trying to reach.

"Oh, never mind." Said Harry suddenly. He took the mayonnaise, exchanged a smile with Ron and began adding the topping to his roll. "Doesn't matter – its gone now."

* * *

A/N – The end! Like I said, long and a bit confusing! Thanks for sticking with me on this one chaps and gals, especially after the hiatus I took on it. You all rock my socks with your support. Look for more from me in the future (yes, I have more ideas!).

Please review!


End file.
